TURN OVER
by Loonjee26
Summary: Setidaknya ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum orang lain yang memulainya. Namun sayang, ia hanyalah seorang namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa. BTS X VIXX X SEVENTEEN (On chap 8). Boys X Boys. JinV, HyukBin, LeoN, CheolSoo, YoonMin, RaKen, HopeKook, Meanie, SoonHoon, JunHao, Verkwan, Namjoon, Jeonghan, Seokmin, Dino, ETC. New cast with SVT! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Setiap langkah kaki yang ia pijakkan namun ia tidak tahu dimana ia akan berjalan. Berjalan tanpa arah tanpa tahu kemana ia harus melangkah. Hidupnya sudah hancur. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Apa yang dia impikan dan ia harapkan sudah sirna. Tak ada gunanya ia kembali hidup didunia ini. Selamat tinggal semua, selamat tinggal masa depan. Tanpa henti bibirnya terus berucap 'selamat tinggal' entah pada siapa, mungkin saja pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat genangan air yang ia pijakki di ruas jalan yang ia lewati. Ia mendongak menatap gedung tua pencakar langit yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Mungkin ini tempat yang tepat untuk meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui ataupun mencegahnya. Mencegahnya? Munkin ia perlu meralat satu kata ini karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan peduli padanya, tidak ada.

Tanpa ragu lagi, ia segera memasuki gedung itu tanpa memperdulikan jika ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya bahkan kini berjalan mengikutinya. Ia sampai dilantai paling atas. Sesekali menghirup udara untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Disini. Hidupku akan berakhir disini!" lirihnya ia membuka matanya menatap jalan raya yang siap menerima jatuh tubuhnya diatas jalanan itu.

"Eomma, appa, mianhae aku bukan anak yang baik dan bisa membanggakan kalian. Bahkan berkali-kali aku mengecewakan dan membuat kalian malu karena diriku. Tapi, tenang saja eomma, appa. Tidak akan ada lagi Kim Taehyung di dunia ini!" ia memejamkan matanya dan siap untuk terjun dari gedung yang berlantai lebih dari 20 lantai itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seolah pergerakannya menjadi lambat. Kenapa ia tak merasakan sakit atau pun merasakan rasanya terjun dan melayang?

"Kau ingin bunuh diri, hm?" tanya seorang namja yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi membuntutinya itu. Ia membuka matanya dan baru ia merasa jika ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Namja itu tersenyum miring.

"Tak ada gunanya jika kau menghabiskan hidupmu disini. Gedung ini kurang tinggi jika kau gunakan untuk bunuh diri. Aku bisa tunjukan padamu, cara bunuh diri lebih cepat dan ampuh!" ujar namja itu. "Itu pun, jika kau mau ikut denganku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang sepertimu!" jawabnya ia menghempaskan tangan sehingga tangan keduanya terlepas.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan karena kau merasakan gagal berkali-kali dalam sekali percobaan. Bahkan, kau tidak tahu kenapa kau hidup didunia ini, kau juga tidak memiliki tujuan jadi kau ingin mengakhirinya disini. Kau tidak tahu hidup didunia ini yang sebenarnya bahkan, kau juga tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu. Apa yang kau mau. Kau hanya bisa berfikir mengakhiri hidup itu menyenangkan dan tidak menimbulkan masalah. Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu sendiri!" namja itu menghela nafas dan menatap punggung namja yang ditolongnya "Kim Taehyung!"

Ia, Kim Taehyung. Membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut namja yang asing dihadapannya ini. Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap namja itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan, apa maumu?" tanya Taehyung. Namja itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku Han Sanghyuk, kau cukup memanggilku dengan Hyuk!" jawab namja tampan yang bermarga Han itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hanya sebuah ilusi. Apa kau masih ingin bunuh diri? Atau melanjutkan hidupmu dengan dunia baru?"tawar Hyuk. Taehyung sempat berfikir. "Kau boleh pergi jika kau tidak nyaman dengan penawaranku. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang mengakhiri hidupnya karena putus asa!" Hyuk mencoba untuk menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu!" jawab Taehyung yakin yang membuat Hyuk menyeringai yang pasti tidak diketahui oleh Taehyung sendiri.

 _'_ _Lihatlah, dia bahkan mudah percaya pada orang yang baru bertemu dengannya!'_ ucap seseorang seperti berbisik disamping Hyuk. Hyuk tidak membalanya ia hanya tengah fokus pada namja yang kini akan ikut dengannya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dalam keheningan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diaantara mereka. Namun, tidak dengan Taehyung pasalnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan Hyuk yagn tiba-tiba saja sudah mengetahui namanya. Jangan-jangan Hyuk juga mengetahui pasal hidupnya?

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Taehyung mencoba memecah keheningan. Hyuk menatap lurus. Matanya berkilat dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang.

"Han Sang Hyuk?" panggil Taehyung yang merasa Hyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _'_ _Ada yang mendekat, kau bawa saja ia pergi ke rumah. Biar aku yang melawan mereka!'_ bisiknya tepat di telinga Hyuk. Hyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita mempercepat langkah kita!" ajak Hyuk menarik tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Taehyung ditengah-tengah pelarian mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu mendung? Sebentar lagi hujan. Dan aku tidak suka hujan. Diamlah, dan jangan lepaskan tanganku. Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" ujar Hyuk semakin cepat membawa Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan jika Taehyung sudah tidak kuat untuk kembali berlari.

"Apa kita tidak bisa istirahat sebentar?" tanya Taehyung. Hyuk hanya menggeleng.

"Tempatnya sudah ada diseberang jalan. Bertahanlah!" jawab Hyuk.

Setelah menyebrang jalan raya. Hyuk membawa Taehyung menuju sebuah gang sempit yang banyak tanaman liar namun banyak penerangan. Taehyung menatap sekitarnya, mengingat benda-benda yang ada didekatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Hyuk, memelankan langkahnya dan berhenti disebuah pagar hitam-coklat yang terbuat dari alumunium. Taehyung menatap rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah yang tidak begitu bagus dan terawat.

KRIET!

Dengan susah payah Hyuk mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik itu.

"Uhh, pagar ini perlu penanganan khusus!" gumam Hyuk yang sudah merasa sangat lelah dan haus sejak tadi. "Kajja, masuklah!" ajak Hyuk. Taehyung menatap rumah itu kemudian kembali menatap Hyuk. Seolah-olah ia ragu jika Hyuk adalah seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. "Tenang saja aku bukan orang yang ada di pikiranmu, pastinya!" lanjut Hyuk menyakinkan Taehyung. Meskipun Taehyung masih ragu namun, hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak ada salahnya mencoba percaya pada Hyuk. Hanya kali ini.

CKLEK!

Hyuk membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Dan mmeberikan ruang jalan agar Taehyung tetap mengikutinya.

"Hyung... aku sudah pulang!" sapa Hyuk, membuat bebarapa penghuni rumah itu berhambur untuk menyambutnya dan juga Taehyung.

"Kau sudah pulang Hyuk?" tanya seorang namja tampan tersenyum sumringah pada Hyuk.

"Oeh, siapa dia?" tanya namja manis yang juga ikut menyambut Hyuk.

"Ah yak. Kenalkan Hyung, ini Kim Taehyung. Taehyung kenalkan mereka semua hyung-hyungku. Yang tadi menyapa kita pertama kali namanya Kim Namjoon, kemudian yang bertanya siapa dirimu itu namanya Lee Jaehwan, yang ini namanya Min Yoongi, dan—" Hyuk menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Taehyung "Ada beberapa lagi orang yang tinggal disini, namun mereka sedang ada keperluan. Taehyung, kau pasti lelah istirahatlah sebentar. Jaehwan hyung akan mengantarmu kekamar barumu!" jelas Hyuk. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Kajja, ikut aku Taehyungi!" ajak Jaehwan ramah. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Wonshik, bukankah dia tadi pergi bersamamu?" tanya Yoongi saat setelah Jaehwan pergi mengajak Taehyung menuju kamarnya. Namun, sebenarnya karena Jaehwan dan Taehyung melangkah tak jauh dari mereka tanpa disengaja Taehyung mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung semakin mengeryit bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

 _'_ _Wonshik? Pergi, bersamanya? Aku rasa dia hanya pergi sendiri tadi!'_ batin Taehyung yang membuat ia agak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Taehyung...?" panggil Jaehwan. Taehyung mendongak. "Gwenchana?" tanya Jaehwan, Taehyung hanya menggeleng. "Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Kau pasti belum makan, sebentar lagi akan aku bawakan makanan untukmu!" lanjut Jaehwan yang membuat Taehyung semakin menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia merasa jika orang-orang baru ini sudah lama mengenalnya memberinya perhatian kecil seolah-olah tamu yang sudah lama mereka tunggu. Oh, tapi tetap saja perasaan akan tetap menjadi perasaan bukan?

"Hyung apa kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk? Aku sangat lelah, haus, dan lapar!" ujar Hyuk sangat manja.

"Aish, bocah ini!" umpat Yoongi sebal.

"Oh, ayolah hyung kita bisa bicarakan ini sambil duduk. Apa kalian tidak membiarkan dongsaeng kalian yang super tampan ini untuk duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, hm?" tanya Hyuk ia menerobos masuk melewati kedua hyungnya yang menghadangnya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu dan menutup pintu rumah yang ia tinggali itu. Namjoon dan Yoongi mengikuti Hyuk yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya!" dengusnya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Dimana Wonshik?" kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya. Hyuk mendongak menatap kedua hyungnya yang duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Huhh, alangkah lebih baik jika sebelum aku bercerita ada sesuatu yang mengalir ditenggorokanku!" sindir Hyuk yang berharap kedua hyungnya itu sedikit menyogoknya. Namjoon dan Yoongi menatapnya sebal dan merutuki bocah tengik didepan mereka.

"Oh ayolah hyung, apa kal—" Hyuk menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkannya sebuah air putih padanya sambil bergumam. "Jaehwan hyung, cepat sekali kau kembali?" tanya Hyuk ia menerima gelas yang ditangan Jaehwan sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak jadi diperbudak oleh bocak tengik itu. Berterima kasihlah pada hyung manis kalian ini, arra?

"Aku memberikan ramuan agar ia cepat tertidur saat ia meminum air yang aku berikan!" jawab Jaehwan, ia duduk begabung bersama ketiganya. "Jadi, dimana namja tampan yang pergi bersamamu?" Jaehwan beralih bertanya. Hyuk menelisik ketiga hyungnya yang sudah membutuhkan jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. Hyuk meneguk air yang didalam gelas dalam sekali tegukan, setelah gelas itu kosong ia meletakkan di atas meja namun tiba-tiba saja gelas kosong itu berubah menjadi hiasan air yang berembun disetiap dinding kaca gelas itu.

"Wonshik hyung memang bersamaku tadi, tapi saat diperjalanan ada sekumpulan orang yang mengejar kami bertiga. Dia menyuruhku untuk segera pulang membawa Taehyung!" jawab Hyuk kembali berucap serius.

"Kau meninggalkan Wonshik sendirian?" tanya Jaehwan yang sudah shock. "Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya?" lanjut Jaehwan.

"Hyung percayalah Wonshik hyung adalah orang yang kuat. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya!" Hyuk menyakinkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan Kim Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon. Hyuk mengingat sekilas ingatan sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Wonshik hyung memang sengaja mencari keberadaannya. Dan di waktu yang tepat ia mengakhiri hidupnya di sebuah gedung tua di pinggiran Seoul!" jawab Hyuk.

"Kau yakin, dia adalah namja itu?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Nde, aku yakin hyung. Aku sudah membaca pikirannya dan ini bukan ilusi aku sudah melihatnya jauh-jauh hari!"

"Kau sudah menargetkannya?" tanya Jaehwan. Hyuk mengangguk.

"Dia orang yang sama dengan namja itu sejak kecil. Bahkan keduanya memiliki nasib yang sama!" jawab Hyuk. "Oya, hyung dimana yang lain?"

"Ada beberapa target yang harus mereka selesaikan. Kau sendiri belum menyelesaikan tergetmu!" ujar Namjoon mengingatkan.

"Aku hanya berusaha agar targetku yang mendekatiku. Bukan aku yang mendekatinya!" jawab Hyuk dengan seringainya. Ketiga hyungnya itu hanya menggeleng, sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifat dongsaeng mereka yang cerdik dan licik itu.

"Oeh, aku hampir lupa. Kau membawanya ke kamar siapa hyung?" tanya Hyuk pada Jaehwan.

"Kamar Jin hyung..." lirih Jaehwan dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Yakk, hyung! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya tidur disana?" geram Hyuk, Namjoon, dan Yoongi tidak habis pikir sekaligus cemas jika si pemilik kamar mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung... gwenchana?" tanya Hoseok menghampiri Wonshik yang sudah agak babak belur. Wonshik menarik nafas, membuat hidungnya semakin mencium bau anyir yang keluar dari beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" Wonshik mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Bertahanlah hyung!" ujar Hoseok menenangkan dan mencoba untuk melindungi Wonshik.

"Hoseok-ah! Bagaimana keadaan Wonshik?" tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon datang dan menghampiri keduanya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang!" lanjut Taekwoon tergesa-gesa tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hoseok. Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan secepat mungkin keduanya membawa tubuh lunglai Wonshik menuju rumah mereka.

 _"_ _Hey!"_ seruan dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang masih setia memburu ketiganya.

 _"_ _Biarkan saja mereka pergi untuk sementara ini, karena mereka belum sepenuhnya menemukan apa yang harus mereka temukan!"_ titah suara berat yang tak lain adalah pemimpin mereka. Sekumpulan namja yang memakai mantel hitam itu hanya berdiam diri menatap kepergian tiga orang yang akan menjadi target mereka kelak. Target yang harus mati di tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hongbin-ah!" panggil seorang ahjumma pada salah satu pelayannya. Namja tampan berdimple itu mendongak dan segera menghampiri ahjumma yang tak lain adalah bosnya sendiri.

"Nde, ahjumma?" sahut Hongbin.

"Sudah malam, kau tidak pulang?" tanya ahjumma itu. Hongbin tersenyum.

"Saya akan pulang ahjumma. Hanya saja pekerjaan saya belum selesai hari ini jadi—"

"Aish, biar Ahn Rin yang meneruskan. Pulanglah!" potong ahjumma itu.

"Ta-tapi ahjumma—"

"Gwenchana oppa, lagi pula malam ini aku bermalam disini bersama eomma, pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah!" yeoja yang bernama Ahn Rin yang memang berada tak jauh dari keduanya ikut membujuk agar Hongbin cepat pulang ke rumahnya.

"Benarkah, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hongbin yang merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu Ahn Rin jarang sekali mau bekerja. Jadi biar saja dia yang bekerja malam ini. Pulanglah!" ahjumma itu masih berusaha membujuk Hongbin. Hongbin tersenyum ramah.

"Geurae, kamsahamnida ahjumma, Ahn Rin. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Selamat malam!" Hongbin membungkukkan badannya 90° kemudian berlalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Namun, tanpa ia sadari saat beranjak keluar yeoja yang bermuka manis didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Lee Hongbin. Sampai kapan pun!" gumamnya.

"Tenang saja Ahn Rin sayang, dia akan menjadi milikmu!" ahjumma yang tak lain adalah eommanya sendiri ikut menyeringai menakutkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku, eomma. Dia milikku, selamanya milikku!"

"Tentu saja! Dan eomma juga akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu—seutuhnya!" ujar ahjumma itu. Keduanya tak menyadari jika ada seorang namja yang mendengar perbincangan keduanya. Namja yang sedari tadi memang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Hongbin—namja itu—dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Ia menangkupkan mantel yang ia kenakan dan berjalan lurus menuju rumah sewaannya.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?" gumam Hongbin ia berjalan perlahan memperlambat langkahnya menuju rumah sewaannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" Hongbin kembali bergumam, sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hongbin menyebrangi jalan raya tanpa melihat jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Pikiran Hongbin hanya terus melayang memikirkan kedua yeoja yang sudah lama memiliki niat jahat padanya.

"AWASSSSS!" Hongbin gelagapan saat mendengar teriakan seorang namja dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Hongbin kemudian namja itu mendorong tubuh Hongbin bersama dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin mati?!" umpat si pemilik mobil kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja itu pada Hongbin yang terlihat kebingungan. Hongbin hanya mengangguk lemah. Namja itu berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Begitu pula dengan Hongbin.

"Kamsahamnida!" ucap Hongbin membungkukkan badannya 90° "Kau telah menolongku!" lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa tidak perlu seformal itu. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu.

"Lee Hongbin," jawab Hongbin, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kim Seok Jin! Salam kenal." Hongbin membalas uluran tangan namja itu.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Jin.

"Di belakang gedung itu!" Hongbin menujuk gedung tua yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni itu.

"Seorang diri?"

"Nde, itu rumah sewaan!"

"Kau tidak nyaman kan tinggal disana?" tebak Jin yang membuat Hongbin seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Hongbin. Jin menatap mata indah milik namja berdimple itu.

"Ani!" Jin menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Hongbin "Lain kali jika berjalan kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain, arra? Sampai jumpa lagi, Lee Hongbin!" Jin melangkah mendahului Hongbin yang masih menatapnya heran.

 _"_ _Sejujurnya, hari ini yang aneh itu aku? Atau mereka?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Jaehwan menekan luka Wonshik yang tengah ia obati.

"Aish, pelan-pelan hyung!" lirih Wonshik.

"Untung saja Taekwoon hyung dan Hoseok datang jika tidak kau bisa mati ditangan mereka!" seru Jaehwan menampakkan wajah kesal dan cemas sekaligus.

"Yakk, hyung apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau menyumpahi aku mati, hyung?" tanya Wonhsik.

"Coba saja jika ka—"

"Aish, sudahlah hyung jangan mengomelinya terus. Kau berniat mengobatinya tapi kau juga membebani pikirannya!" lerai Namjoon

"Nde, hyung yang penting kan sekarang Wonshik hyung tidak apa-apa." Lanjut Hoseok ikut menengahi. Jaehwan menarik nafasnya dan menatap Wonshik tajam.

"Obati saja lukamu sendiri!" Jaehwan beranjak dan melempar kain yang ia gunakan mengompres luka Wonshik ke arah Wonshik.

"Mian, hyung ini semua karena aku!" Hyuk beralih duduk di samping Wonshik yang tadinya di tempati oleh Jaehwan.

"Gwenchana, Hyuk-ah! Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu!" jawab Wonshik sambil mengompres lukanya dengan tangannya sendiri

"Wonshik-ah jangan kau pikirkan ucapan Jaehwan tadi, sebenarnya ia sangat cemas jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!" saran Yoongi. Wonshik hanya mengangguk.

"Oya, hyung apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Hyuk saat melihat Taekwoon duduk di sofa di depan Wonshik seraya memegang sebuah kalung berantai berliontion diamond. Taekwoon mendongak dan menatap Hyuk.

"Kau membawa seseorang kemari?" tanya Taekwoon tanap berniat menjawab pertayaan dari Hyuk, mata tajamnya mengarah pada Hyuk yang membuat Wonshik, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok hanya diam menatap interaksi keduanya.

"Nde!" Hyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Taekwoon kembali bertanya. Hyuk menatap Taekwoon serius.

"Tentu saja hyung, dia anak dari sepasang hubungan terlarang Kim Ho Seong dan Park Tae In. Dia anak yang lahir di luar nikah. Eomma dan appa-nya memang sangat menyayanginya tapi sayang dia memiliki kehendak sendiri yang menurutnya harus ia lakukan. Tapi justru apa yang ia lakukan membuat kedua orang tuanya membencinya dan tidak ingin mengakuinya maka dari itu ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya di gedung itu." Jelas Hyuk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, sampai kedua orang tuanya membencinya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan anak pengusaha kaya di Jepang kalau tidak salah namanya Shinji In Ha. Kedua orang tuanya gila harta sehingga merelakan anaknya dijual pada mereka. Itulah sebabnya ia memberontak bahkan, pernah sekali ia juga hampir membunuh appa-nya. Ia merasa memiliki jalan hidup sendiri tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jangan terkejut setelah aku mengatakan hal ini bahwa dia sebenarnya—"

CKLEK!

Enam namja itu menoleh pada pintu depan yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Hyuk juga menghentikan ucapannya.

"Jin hyung kau sudah pulang!" sapa Hyuk beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut hyungnya yang baru datang itu.

"Hm, ada apa dengan Wonshik?" tanya Jin menghampiri mereka dan melihat memar di wajah Wonshik dan bekas darah yang sudah berbalut perban di tanganya.

"Ada insiden yang baru terjadi padanya!" jawab Hyuk asal. Jin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Taekwoon hyung, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Jin. Taekwoon menatap Jin sekilas kemudian ia beranjak dan di ikuti Jin di belakangnya.

"Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Entahlah, pasti sesuatu yang penting sampai kita tidak di perbolehkan mengetahuinya," jawab Namjoon.

"Hyuk-ah, lanjutkan ucapanmu tadi!" titah Yoongi. Hyuk tersentak dan menatap Yoongi. Begitupun juga dengan Wonshik, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang hanya menatapnya penuh tuntutan. Hyuk menarik nafas beratnya.

"Ia seorang _Schizotypal_ dan _Borderline Personality_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taekwoon pada Jin saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang rahasia dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku bertemu dengannya." Jawab Jin penuh teka-teki.

"Nugu?" tanya Taekwoon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Cha Hakyeon!" jawab Jin singkat. Kedua mata tajam Taekwoon menatap Jin sinis.

"Kenapa kau menemuinya?" tanya Taekwoon

"Aku menemuinya hanya sebatas sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih. Dan aku yakin kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya kan hyung? Setelah hampir 6 tahun tidak bertemu!" ungkap Jin menatap Taekwoon yang terlihat gusar.

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan dirinya padaku. Lebih baik kau urungkan saja niatmu!" sahut Taekwoon dingin

"Hm, ani aku tahu kau sudah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain kan?" tebak Jin tersenyum, sedangkan Taekwoon sudah salah tingkah dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Taekwoon masih dengan ekspresi yang sama lebih tepatnya tanpa ekspresi. Jin tertawa keras.

"Oh, lihatlah kau sedang berbohong!" ujar Jin, Taekwoon semakin tajam menatapnya. "Kau memang orang yang sangat tertutup dibandingkan semua orang yang ada dirumah ini. Tapi, di balik itu kau sangat peduli pada kami. Kau selalu memikirkan kebaikan yang terbaik demi diri kami sendiri ataupun demi tujuan kita bersama. Kita sudah bersama lebih dari lima belas tahun hyung. Aku sudah sangat hafal seperti apa kalian semua. Sangat hafal. Termasuk dirimu, hyung! Kau mempunyai perasaan pada Jaehwan bukan?" lirih Jin mengecilkan suaranya. Taekwoon menatap Jin penuh tanda tanya. "Kau hanya bisa menatapnya, menahan perasaanmu di depannya. Bahkan kau diam saja jika Jaehwan dekat sekali dengan Wonshik!"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Taekwoon menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tua di ruangan itu sementara Jin duduk didepannya didekat jendela.

"Itulah, hyung tujuanku ingin bicara berdua padamu!"Jin menatap wajah damai Taekwoon yang tengah menutup kedua matanya. "Kau sama seperti orang yang di bicarakan Hyuk! Tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan apa yang harus kau lindungi atau kau pertahankan!" Jin menarik nafasnya "Kau tidak tahu perasaan Jaehwan dan Hakyeon hyung!" lanjut Jin. "Ka—"

"Ani, aku tahu perasaan Jaehwan..." potong Taekwoon, ia membuka matanya dan menatap etalase diatasnya "Aku tahu perasaan Jaehwan, maka dari itu aku hanya diam. Sikapnya yang dekat dengan Wonshik dan rasa cemasnya pada Wonshik itu karena Jaehwan mencintainya. Tapi, Hakyeon..." Taekwoon menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu dirinya, aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya meskipun dulu aku mencintainya. Tapi, sekarang dia hanyalah masa lalu bagiku!"

"Dan, kau berharap Jaehwan menjadi masa depanmu, begitu?" sela Jin.

"Ani!" Taekwoon menggeleng, kini ia menatap Jin datar. "Aku tidak akan memaksanya, aku tidak akan memberitahukan padanya mengenai perasaan ini. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, aku hanya ingin dia bisa dekat denganku. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak egois dan terlalu posesive. Aku hanya perlu menahan perasaanku!"

"Perasaan yang semakin hari semakin besar padanya?" Taekwoon menatap Jin tajam.

"Sudah cukup Kim Seok Jin! Kembalilah ke kamarmu!" titah Taekwoon dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya hyung, kau hanya menerima keadaan di depanmu tanpa mencari tahu, kau—"

"Aku tahu sedari tadi kau membicarakan Hakyeon, langsung saja keintinya dan jangan membawa-bawa Jaehwan!" Taekwoon beranjak hendak memukul Jin namun ia masih menahannya, matanya berubah menjadi merah dan semakin tajam. "Aku tahu kau membaca semuanya dari mataku!" geram Taekwoon.

"Arra, aku memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi!" mata kiri Jin ikut berubah menjadi merah sedangkan mata kanannya berubah menjadi biru. Ia hanya berusaha menahan kekautan Taekwoon yang mungkin akan sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhnya. "Hakyeon hyung sangat membutuhkanmu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Enam tahun lalu, tepat saat ia memutuskan hubungannya denganmu, ia berjuang keras demi dirimu agar tetap hidup sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin.

"Berjuang demi diriku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taekwoon telah kembali seperti semula begitu pula dengan Jin. Peluh keluar dari kening keduanya hingga membasahi rambut mereka.

"Seharusnya bukan aku yang menceritakan ini padamu. Aku hanya kasihan pada Hakyeon hyung, dia bertahun-tahun menderita dan tidak ingin siapa pun yang tahu sementara apa yang kau lakukan? Hatimu dan pikiranmu sudah dimiliki orang lain. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintainya tapi setidaknya berikan dia sedikit kepedulian darimu, hyung. Itu pun jika kau mau!" sinis Jin. Taekwoon hanya menatapnya. Jin beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harap kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, hyung!" lanjut Jin sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Taekwoon seorang diri. Taekwoon menunduk memikirkan setiap ucapan Jin padanya. Seketika sekelabat ingatan kenangan masa lalunya bersama namja yang bernama Hakyeon itu. Taekwoon menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki seperti semula. Ia menghela nafas berat dan bibirnya kembali bergumam.

"Hakyeon..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati Taehyung perlahan dan melangkah pelan masuk ke kamar itu.

"Huft, dia tidak memakan makanannya. Apa karena aku memberikan ramuan padanya agar cepat tidur atau karena dia memang sudah sangat lelah? Memangnya seberapa jauh Hyuk membawanya lari?" tanya Jaehwan yang pasti tidak di jawab oleh siapapun. Jaehwan menatap iba wajah damai yang tengah berada di alam mimpi itu. "Kau benar-benar mengalami hal buruk!" lirihnya. Jaehwan meraih nampan yang berisi makanan dan hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja hal yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Andwae..." Jaehwan mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jaehwan menatap wajah gusar Taehyung, dia bukan Hyuk yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain atau pun Jin yang bisa mengetahui kebenaran lewat sorot mata jadi jangan memaksanya untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Taehyung. Jaehwan mendekati Taehyung perlahan, sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan kembali nampan makanan Taehyung yang akan ia bawa keluar.

"Taehyung..." lirih Jaehwan memberanikan diri tangannya menyentuh wajah Taehyung yang penuh peluh.

"Andwae..." Taehyung kembali mengigau, pulih semakin deras keluar dari keningnya.

"Taehyungi, gwenchana?" tanya Jaehwan mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Taehyung agar si empu-nya bangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Tae—"

"Andwae, pergi dari sini!" Jaehwan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Taehyung bangun, memojokkan dirinya sendiri dan menjauhi Jaehwan.

"Aku Lee Jaehwan, kau ingat aku? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" ujar Jaehwan lembut. Taehyung menggeleng dengan keras dibalik itu Jaehwan melihat sekali rasa ketakutan yang sangat amat di balik wajah Taehyung yang penuh peluh itu. "Taehyung, kau tidak perlu takut. Kami tidak menyakitimu disini!" Jaehwan mencoba untuk berbicara perlahan pada Taehyung berharap rasa takut Taehyung bisa hilang dengan sendirinya. "Taehyung, lihatlah aku!" dengan berani Jaehwan mendekati Taehyung, sejujurnya ia gemetar tapi ia harus bisa menyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia disini aman dan tidak perlu takut lagi padanya ataupun pada siapapun. Taehyung melirik Jaehwan sedikit demi sedikit, Taehyung menatap mata indah Jaehwan dan tiba-tiba saja ia berhambur memeluk Jaehwan. Meskipun agak terkejut dan hampir terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Jaehwan mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Taehyung.

"Hiks, hyung... aku takut!" isak Taehyung di tengah-tengah pelukannya pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan mengelus surai Taehyung perlahan.

"Gwenchana, hyung ada disini Taehyungi. Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Jaehwan perlahan.

"Mereka, mereka..."

"Siapa mereka Taehyung?"

"Aku takut hyung!"

"Pada siapa?"

"Mereka..." Jaehwan melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang terus mengucapkan kata 'mereka'.

"Siapa Taehyung?" tanya Jaehwan lembut dan menatap mata Taehyung yang sudah tidak ada kehidupan di balik mata indah itu. Taehyung menatap Jaehwan gugup sekaligus semakin takut.

"Mereka..."

.

.

.

Jaehwan berlari keluar kamar yang di tempati Taehyung sekencang mungkin. Ia tahu apa yang di cari tahu oleh Hyuk. Dan ia harus memberitahukan semuanya pada yang lain. Tepat saat Jaehwan menuruni tangga, Jin muncul di belokan setelah tangga sehingga keduanya tidak berpapasan namun muncul setelah itu. Jin berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tertutup pintu yang masih di tempati Taehyung. Jin membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat namja yang tengah memeluk lututnya ketakutan di atas ranjangnya.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Jin yang pasti membuat Taehyung ketakutan setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengisap cerutu yang sedari tadi masih di tangannya. Dan mengembulkan asap yang ia mainkan bersama cerutu itu bersama oksigen yang mengitarinya. Alunan musik klasik yang di dentumkan seolah mengikuti irama pergerakan jari tangannya yang bergerak-gerak di udara.

"Tuan..." seorang namja manis memasuki ruangannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat siapa yang datang ia meletakkan cerutu di tangannya pada tempatnya.

"Kau sudah membawanya kembali?" tanyanya. Namja manis itu menggeleng dan ketakutan setengah mati. "Kau dan dia berada dibawah kungkumanku dan jangan pernah macam-macam padaku. Bawa Cha Hakyeon kembali Park Jimin!"

 **TBC**

 **Reiya Zuanfu: Sama aku juga suka couple-nya di bangtan TaeJin, YoonMin, HopeKook, kasihan Namjoon sendirian :(. iya beberapa mereka punya kelebihan kekuatan tapi beberapa punya semacam kelainan.  
**

 **Aiko Vallery: hehe makasih, ya. tapi kayanya disini Jin seme.**

 **Key Love Vixx: mungkin di chap2 selanjutnya bakal diterangin target apa, hehe tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya.** **iya beberapa mereka punya kelebihan kekuatan tapi beberapa punya semacam kelainan. makasih ya, nde fighting.  
**

 **Makasih yang udah review, follow, fav bahkan silent readers. see you next chap. anyoooonggg**


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk pertama kalinya, kakinya berpijak di atas pasir pantai yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia menghirup udara senja pantai yang sebenarnya udara yang asing baginya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan untuk menyentuh air laut yang tiba-tiba menjauh dan mendekati kakinya. Namun, terbesit rasa takut akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengancam dirinya sendiri.

"Argh!" ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, peluhnya mulai membanjiri di seluruh keningnya.

"Argh!" ia kembali mengerang kesakitan. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tanpa henti mulai menyerang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kook-ie!" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya seraya berlari menghampirinya. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya merangkul pundak namja yang tak kunjung membuka matanya. "Kook-ie, bukalah matamu. Ini eomma!" namja itu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat familiar.

GRAP!

Namja itu berhambur memeluk yeoja yang tak lain adalah eomma-nya.

"Gwenchanayo, aegi. Eomma ada disini!" ucap eomma-nya menenangkan. "Kajja, kita pulang sekarang!" ajak sang eomma yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh anaknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau keluar vila? Eomma sangat khawatir mencarimu!" eomma-nya mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya yang tengah tidur di pangkuannya.

"Mianhae, eomma. Aku hanya ingin merasakan udara di luar!" jawabnya.

"Eomma sudah berulang kali katakan padamu. Diluar itu tidak aman bagimu. Eomma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"Eomma, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, Kook-ie. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa aku merasakan takut yang luar biasa jika tidak ada eomma didekatku? Bahkan aku sendiri takut pada sesuatu di luar sana! Aku—"

"Kook-ie! Berjanjilah pada eomma kau tidak akan pergi seperti tadi lagi, arra?" potong sang eomma tegas yang membuat anaknya diam seketika. "Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah!" titahnya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari pintu vila ini barang sesenti-pun!"_ yeoja yang tak lain eomma-nya itu mengelus surai anaknya dengan pandangan lain yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tanya padamu, kau siapa?" tanya Jin kedua bola matanya berkilat tajam saat melihat Taehyung yang hanya meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat amat ketakutan. Jin mendekati Taehyung dan dengan paksa menarik tangan Taehyung membawanya menuju lantai bawah di ruang tengah dimana membuat semua orang berkumpul menghampirinya.

"Kim Seok Jin! Apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan dia!" titah Jaehwan mengambil paksa Taehyung dari tangan Jin. Jin melepaskan Taehyung dan spontan Jaehwan memeluknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, Taehyungi. Gwenchana!" ujar Jaehwan menenangkan Taehyung, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hyuk kali ini.

"Kau yang membawanya kemari?" tanya Jin tajam.

"Nde, apa itu masalah bagimu?" tanya Hyuk berani.

"Kau bilang itu bukan masalah? Kau membawanya kemari dan membiarkannya tidur di kamarku? Itu bukan masalah?" bentak Jin.

"Ya itu memang salahku hyung! Membawa orang asing kemari dan membuat Wonshik hyung juga terluka. Salahkan saja semuanya padaku! Aku menjelaskannya pun percuma, kau tidak akan mau mendengarku, bukan?" tanya Hyuk.

"Hyuk-ah tenangkan dirimu!" ujar Namjoon mencoba untuk meredakan emosi Hyuk.

"Tenang bagaimana hyung? Apa aku harus diam saja saat ada orang yang menuduhku? Ingat Jin hyung, kita sudah tinggal serumah selama lima belas tahun. Apa menurutmu aku membawanya kemari tanpa alasan?" tanya Hyuk. Jin menatap Hyuk kemudian beralih pada Taehyung entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat membenci namja itu.

"Biarkan dia tinggal disini beberapa hari saja hyung. Kami janji ia tidak akan mengganggumu ataupun menyentuh kamarmu. Lagi pula ia hanya sementara disini!" saran Hoseok. Jin menghela nafas kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Memangnya ada apa sih di dalam kamarnya?" tanya Hyuk yang tidak di jawab oleh satupun orang yang berada disana.

"Kajja, Taehyungi lebih baik kita duduk!" ajak Jaehwan menuntun Taehyung untuk duduk di sofa melingkar. Hyuk, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi, bahkan Wonshik mengikuti keduanya duduk bergabung di sofa itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, ada kami disini yang menjaga dan melindungimu!" lanjut Jaehwan kembali menenangkan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae, ini semua karena aku. Semuanya jadi seperti ini!" Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana hyung, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini salahku yang membawanya kemari! Mianhae, hyung!" ujar Hyuk menyesal.

"Hey, kenapa kalian saling meminta maaf? Sudahlah, Jin hyung tidak akan tega memarahi kalian berdua terlalu lama, percayalah!" Yoongi menyakinkan.

"Nde, apa yang di katakan Yoongi hyung itu benar!" Namjoon menyetujui.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidak membahasnya!" sela Wonshik yang tengah menutup matanya, sesekali Jaehwan menatap Wonshik yang sangat cuek padanya itu.

"Taehyung-ah! Kau bisa tidur di kamarku!" ujar Hyuk. Taehyung tetap diam.

"Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus bisa menghilangkan traumanya dan juga mencari namja yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpinya itu!" sahut Yoongi yang juga ikut menatap Taehyung.

"Nde, aku rasa apa yang dilihat Taehyung itu benar-benar nyata. Mungkin saja namja yang ada di dalam mimpi Taehyung itu salah satu target mereka!" ujar Namjoon.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum Black Stab yang menangkap mereka. Karena mereka kita kehilangan semuanya, orang tua dan orang-orang terdekat kita. Tapi, kita juga membutuhkan bantuan Taehyung!" lanjut Yoongi

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Jaehwan. Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang duduk di antara Jaehwan dan Hyuk.

"Kita harus tahu apa yang menghantui pikiran Taehyung, sehingga membuatnya seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun," jawab Yoongi "Hyuk-ah, bisakah kau masuk ke dalam pikirannya dengan sengaja?" tanya Yoongi lagi, Hyuk mendongak.

"Entahlah hyung, aku belum pernah mencobanya!" jawab Hyuk

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sekarang?" usul Hoseok. Hyuk sempat berfikir

"Baiklah akan ku coba sekarang" Hyuk menatap Taehyung yang duduk disebelah kanannya "Kim Taehyung!" panggil Hyuk, Taehyung menoleh sedikit. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi, aku juga tahu kau pasti tidak ingin menceritakan yang detail pada kami setelah kau menceritakan mengenai namja itu pada Jaehwan hyung. Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk memasuki pikiranmu dan mengetahuinya sendiri. Percayalah, kami semua disini ingin membantumu!" Hyuk menyakinkan Taehyung. Entah kenapa, saat Taehyung menatap mata Hyuk membuat Taehyung menetaskan air matanya. Taehyung menatap Hyuk, kemudian ia mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mempersilahkan Hyuk untuk memasuki pikirannya. Hyuk menatap kelima hyungnya yang mengangguk padanya. Hyuk memejamkan matanya dan mulai menetralkan energinya dan pikirannya untuk menyatu pada Taehyung. Hyuk merasa seluruh tubuhnya melayang dan jatuh di suatu tempat yang ia rasa, ia mengenali tempat itu. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dimana ia sekarang.

Hyuk berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah rumah mewah tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Dengan berani, Hyuk melangkah dan membuka pintu rumah itu kemudian memasukinya.

CRAS!

"Argh!"

Hyuk mendengar teriakan seseorang yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Dengan langkah cepat Hyuk berlari ke sumber teriakan, namun tiba-tiba saja Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seorang namja yang ia kenal tengah memojokkan dirinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya ketakutan dibalik pintu yang setengah tertutup.

"Taehyung..." lirih Hyuk, ia mendekati Taehyung—namja itu—. "Taehyung, gwenchana?" tanya Hyuk.

Taehyung mendongak menatap Hyuk. "Han Sang Hyuk?" tanya Taehyung. Hyuk menatap Taehyung heran, ia merasa Taehyung yang ditemuinya sekarang berbeda sekali dengan Taehyung yang ia temui sebelumnya.

"Taehyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyuk.

"Hyuk, kita harus menolongnya!" ujar Taehyung cemas.

"Menolong siapa?"

"Dia Hyuk!" Taehyung menatap sekumpulan namja yang memakai jubah serba hitam. "Mereka tanpa henti menyiksanya, bahkan namja yang paling belakang itu memperlihatkannya padaku dengan jelas! Kita harus menolongnya!"

Kedua bola mata Hyuk beralih pada sekumpulan namja itu. Hyuk terkejut saat ia melihat sebuah lambang darah dan api yang menjadi satu dalam sebuah lingkaran pada jubah punggung mereka.

 _'_ _Black Stab'_ batin Hyuk yang mengenali siapa mereka.

CRAS!

"Agrh!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hyuk mendengar teriakan menyakitkan itu. Hyuk mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dan melihat apa yang orang-orang keji itu lakukan pada namja itu. Hyuk mendekati mereka, kini dengan jelas ia melihat bahwa mereka telah mencoba mengambil darah dari namja yang mereka ikat dengan rantai di seluruh tubuhnya. Hyuk ingin melihat siapa namja yang tengah di perlakukan tidak manusiawi itu. Namun sayang, salah seorang dari mereka menutupi penglihatannya. Hyuk mencoba lebih dekat dan menyipitkan kedua bola matanya.

"Maldo andwae!" gusarnya saat melihat siapa namja itu. "Andwae, Hakyeon hyung!" teriak Hyuk ia berusaha untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan namja yang ia kenal. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia merasa jangkauan mereka begitu jauh darinya.

SET!

"Akh!" Hyuk tersentak dan menarik nafasnya yang terengah. Ia mencoba untuk memulihkan seluruh energinya dan mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran pada dirinya sendiri. Hyuk mengusap peluh yang membanjiri di seluruh keningnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian kembali membuka matanya. Hyuk menatap keenam namja yang juga menatapnya cemas.

"Minumlah!" titah Jaehwan memberikan segelas air putih pada Hyuk. Hyuk menerimanya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat hyung! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu!" jawab Hyuk dengan nafas yang belum sepenuhnya teratur.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Hyuk menarik nafasnya.

"Orang yang Taehyung lihat. Orang yang mereka siksa. Hakyeon hyung!" ujar Hyuk memberitahu.

DEG!

PYAR!

Jantung mereka serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Mereka menoleh saat mereka melihat sebuah benda terbuat dari kaca jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Ta-Taekwoon hyung..." lirih mereka, saat melihat pecahan gelas di dekat kaki Taekwoon.

"Kau bilang siapa Hyuk?" tanya Taekwoon mendekati mereka. Tatapan matanya seketika berubah menjadi seseorang yang tengah menahan luka di hatinya. Mereka semua bungkam. "Jawab aku Han Sang Hyuk!" bentak Taekwoon menyeramkan bahkan membuat Jin kembali keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat mereka dari lantai atas. Taekwoon mendekat dan mencekeram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Hyuk yang membuat mereka semua mendekat dan hendak melerai mereka.

 _"_ _Sudah aku duga, kau masih mencintainya hyung!"_ batin Jin dari atas sana.

"Hyung, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik!" Namjoon melerai dan menarik tangan Taekwoon dari kerah baju Hyuk.

"Apa pedulimu padanya?" tanya Hyuk tajam. Taekwoon hanya diam. "Aku rasa dia mat—"

"Hyuk-ah!" panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Dia... tidak hanya dia!" lirih Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyung?" tanya Hyuk. Taehyung menunduk.

"Katakan saja Tae. Kau tak perlu takut!" lanjut Jaehwan yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya maka aku akan menyuruh orang di atas sana untuk melihatnya di balik matamu!" kata Yoongi yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Taehyung mendongak ke atas perlahan, dan tepat ia menatap mata tajam Jin. Taehyung menunduk dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"A-aku akan tunjukan pada kalian!" ujar Taehyung berinisiatif sendiri. "Bolehkan aku meminta kertas dan pena?" pinta Taehyung, dengan cepat Hoseok mengambil apa yang diinginkan Taehyung disebuah laci meja yang tak jauh dari mereka dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Mereka semua mengelilingi Taehyung yang tengah duduk di lantai karena ia menulis di atas meja di depan sofa lingkar itu.

Taehyung menggambar garis lurus dan lingkaran besar di tengahnya.

"A-aku melihat dia juga bersama namja yang lain!" ujar Taehyung ia kembali menggambar dua lingkaran.

"Dia? Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon, Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Namja lain? Siapa namja itu?" tanya Wonshik.

"A-aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi, dia juga sama takutnya dengan namja yang tengah disiksa itu!" jawab Taehyung. "Aku sering melihat mereka selalu berdua disebuah rumah mewah yang benar-benar gelap!"

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

Taehyung kembali membuat lingkaran yang cukup jauh dari dua lingkaran yang ia buat sebelumnya. "Aku juga pernah melihat seseorang dibalik jendela rumahnya jika tidak salah di dekat pesisir pantai!" lanjutnya "Ia tidak disiksa hanya saja ia merasakan hal lain pada dirinya,"

"Hal lain? Apa itu?" tanya Wonshik.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka semua diam.

"Lalu, apa yang kit—"

"Ada seorang lagi!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Namjoon. Semuanya beralih menatapnya. "Dia hanya sekali hadir dalam mimpiku, tapi aku merasa ia dekat dengan ini!" Taehyung menunjuk lingkaran besar yang ia gambar pertama kali di tengah kertas itu. "Aku melihatnya saat ia berada disebuah ruangan seperti dapur!" lanjut Taehyung.

"Rumah mewah, pantai dan dapur. Hanya itu petunjuknya. Apa kau melihat hal lain? Seperti misalnya apa yang mereka inginkan dari orang-orang yang kau lihat itu?" tanya Hyuk. Taehyung sempat berfikir kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Ta-tapi tunggu!" ujar Taehyung secara tiba-tiba "A-aku pernah melihat kalung itu saat mereka menyiksa Hak-Hak-yeon..." Taehyung menunjuk kalung yang dikenakan Taekwoon dengan tangan bergemetar.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya hyung?" tanya Hoseok. Taekwoon melepas kalung ia kenakan dan melemparnya di meja di hadapan Taehyung.

"Aku mengambilnya, dari salah satu orang yang mengejarmu!" Taekwoon berucap seraya menatap Taehyung.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari petunjuk dari kalung itu!" usul Jaehwan.

"Yak, andaikan saja ada orang yang turun dan melihatnya dari kalung itu. Mungkin saja kita akan mendapat petunjuk tambahan!" ujar Yoongi yang terdengar sepeti nada menyindir seseorang.

"Namun sayangnya hyung, sepertinya orang itu tidak akan kemari!" sahut Wonshik yang tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Yoongi.

"Tak perlu menyindir begitu. Aku juga punya inisiatif sendiri!" ujar Jin yang sudah berada di sekitar mereka.

"Hyung, kau tidak marah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Tapi hanya pada bocah tengik itu!" Jin menatap tajam Hyuk yang berada di samping Taehyung. Hyuk menatapnya mencibir. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam dan menunduk, tak berniat untuk melihat wajah namja yang kini berada di depannya. Jin meraih kalung yang memang berada di depan Taehyung, membuatnya tanpa sengaja sekilas melirik wajah Taehyung yang membuat sesuatu hal lain pada dirinya.

Jin meletakkan kalung itu di telapak tangannya dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. kedua bola matanya berubah, mata kirinya berwarna merah dan mata kanannya berwarna biru. Seketika kalung berliontin diamond itu membawanya menuju suatu tempat di mana ia yakini tempat si pemilik kalung itu. Meskipun ia berada di dalam kalung tersebut. Jin dapat melihat dengan jelas sekelompok orang yang memakai jubah hitam tengah duduk mengelilingi meja persegi panjang.

"Sudah saatnya, kita membawa mereka!" ujar sebuah suara salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tanya yang lain.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum orang-orang dari desa Halmond mendahului kita!" jawab suara yang sebelumnya.

"Aku dengar, namja bermarga Kim sudah putus asa karena tanpa henti melihat penyiksaan yang diterima Cha Hakyeon!"

"Dia selanjutnya! Kita akan mendapatkan namja Kim itu, dialah kuncinya selain Cha Hakyeon. Kita harus bisa memusnahkan mereka berdua!"

"Jika sebelumnya memang mudah membawa Cha Hakyeon karena mengancamnya atas nama Jung Taekwoon. Tapi, aku rasa akan berbeda pada namja Kim itu!"

"Nde, itu benar. Karena dia sudah di awasi oleh Han Sang Hyuk dan Kim Wonshik! Jadi, kemungkinan besar mereka pasti akan membawanya lebih dulu!"

"Jika mereka berhasil membawanya, kita harus pastikan bahwa mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Kita harus terus mengawasi mereka!"

"Lalu, kapan kita bergerak?"

"Kita perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat!"

CKLEK!

Semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh pada pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"Mianhae, kami terlambat!" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya bersama anak yeojanya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Gwenchana, duduklah di tempat kalian!" titah sebuah suara yang Jin yakini berasal dari ujung meja persegi panjang ini. Kedua yeoja itu duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat di depan Jin, sehingga dapat Jin lihat jelas wajah kedua yeoja itu.

"Apa ada berita yang kalian bawa?"

"Kami telah menemukan namja yang memiliki kunci yang terbuat dari api itu tuan!" jawab sang yeoja paruh baya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Hongbin!" jawab yeoja paruh baya itu.

Jin membulatkan kedua matanya. _"Lee Hongbin?"_ batin Jin seolah ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan kunci yang terbuat dari air itu dari tangan Cha Hakyeon. Dan, namja Kim itu memiliki kunci yang terbuat dari petir. Kita bisa mendapatkan dua kunci sekaligus. Dan sisa dua kuncinya kita bisa mencarinya nanti! Yang terpenting kita harus bisa memenuhi lubang kunci itu untuk mengembalikan nyawa kembali tuan kecil kita. Kita bisa mencarinya secara perlahan! Ahn Rin, pastikan namja yang bernama Lee Hongbin itu selalu berada di dekatmu!"

"Tentu saja tuan, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya!" jawab yeoja yang bernama Ahn Rin itu.

Jin tersentak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar baru saja. Jin memejamkan kedua matanya yang bervariasi itu. Ini sudah cukup baginya mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka inginkan.

Jin menggenggam kalung yang berada di telapak tangannya dengan kuat, bahkan sampai liotinnya berbunyi gemeretak menandakan bahwa liontin yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah akibat dari genggamannya.

"Hyung, kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Hoseok. Jin menatap mereka semua satu per satu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Hyuk. Jin menatap Hyuk yang di tatap hanya menelan ludahnya gusar.

"Kita harus bisa menemukan mereka semua!" jawab Jin.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Wonshik.

"Tujuan mereka menghidupkan kembali penerus Black Stab yang memporak-porandakan desa kita dan membunuh orang tua kita dua puluh tahun yang lalu!" jawab Jin.

"Hyung, kita harus membagi kelompok supaya kita bisa menemukan orang-orang yang dilihat Taehyung dalam sekali waktu!" saran Hyuk

"Aku setuju padamu, Hyuk-ah! Tapi, ada satu hal yang ku ragukan!" ujar Jin.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kau ragukan hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku takut jika pada akhirnya kita sendiri yang akan mati!" jawab Jin.

"Seok Jin-ah!" Jin menoleh saat Taekwoon memanggil namanya "Kita tidak akan mati sia-sia seperti mereka. Kita harus bisa membalaskan dendam lama kita pada mereka. Apa pun resikonya, kita harus melakukannya!" ujar Taekwoon bijak membuat Jin semakin yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Baiklah, jika begitu biar aku yang membagi kelompoknya!" ujar Hyuk meminta perhatian dari mereka semua. "Taehyung, bolehkan ku ambil kertas ini?" tanya Hyuk, Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, target kita selama bertahun-tahun adalah ini. Kita harus bertindak sebelum ini mendahului kita!" Hyuk melingkari gambar lingkaran besar di tengah berulang kali. "Hoseok hyung kalian mencari namja yang berada di dekat pantai bersama Namjoon hyung. Taekwoon hyung, Jaehwan hyung, dan aku mencari namja yang berada di dapur. Sedangkan, Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung mencari namja yang berada di rumah mewah itu—"

"Tunggu...tunggu!" Jin menghentikan penjelasan Hyuk membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. "Lalu, aku?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja kau disini hyung!' ujar Hyuk "Kau harus menjaga Taehyung dan kunci itu,"

"KUNCI?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Begini hyungdeulku tersayang. Yang mereka incar adalah sebuah kunci yang berada di dalam tubuh namja yang pernah di lihat Taehyung, termasuk Taehyung sendiri. Tapi, sayang mereka sudah mendapatkan satu kunci itu! dan mereka mengincar dua kunci sekarang. Sedangkan kunci itu sendiri sekitar ada lima kunci!" jelas Hyuk.

"Jadi, kita harus mencari empat kunci itu?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Nde, dan menyelamatkan namja yang mempunyai kunci itu!" jawab Hyuk. "Jika kita menemukan empat kunci itu kita bisa memusnahkan mereka. Tapi justru sebaliknya jika mereka sudah mendapatkan dua kunci saja yang mereka incar. Semua yang kita perjuangkan akan sia-sia!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang berada disini?" tanya Jin. Hyuk yang hendak menyiapkan diri untuk keberangkatannya bersama yang lain menoleh pada Jin.

"Hyung, mereka saat ini mengincar Taehyung. Dan, kau satu-satunya diantara kami yang sudah tidak ada duplikat target dari mereka. Dan, otomatis mereka semua akan mencari Taehyung sampai disini. Jika aku atau hyungdeul yang lain berada disini maka kami akan melawan diri kami sendiri. Bukankah kau tahu mereka itu sangat licik?" jelas Hyuk lagi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hyuk itu benar, Jin-ah. Kau sudah membunuh duplikat targetmu bulan lalu. Sedangkan kami, masih mencarinya!" lanjut Taekwoon.

"Geurae, aku akan disini dan menjaganya!" Jin menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih saja menunduk.

"Lebih baik, kita bersiap-siap sekarang. Kajja, Hyuk-ah!" ajak Taekwoon. Hyuk hanya megangguk.

Jin menatap Taehyung yang terlihat seperti melamun dalam posisinya yang masih sama.

 _"_ _Apa dia merasa tidak lelah, menunduk terus?"_ batin Jin memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam sakunya dan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, kita akan berpetualang hari ini!" ujar Hoseok terlihat bahagia di balik wajahnya.

"Ingat Hoseok-ah, kita akan menyisiri pantai tapi tidak untuk berlibur!" himbau Namjoon.

"Mungkin, aku akan mencoba mencari ikan di tepi pantai. Kau tahu, aku membayangkannya pasti sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Hoseok antusias.

"Ck! Aish, anak ini!" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hyuk yang datang menghampiri mereka yang berada di ruang tengah. Di belakangnya juga ada Taekwoon dan Jaehwan, juga disusul oleh Wonshik dan Yoongi. Jin muncul dari dalam dapur dan menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung masih duduk termenung di sofa seraya menatap mereka dengan tatapan takut kehilangan pada mereka semua. Jaehwan mendekati Taehyung dan memeluknya, demikian juga Taehyung membalas pelukan dari Jaehwan.

"Baik-baiklah disini. Jagalah dirimu. Seok Jin akan menjagamu disini!" ujar Jaehwan melepas dekapannya, Taehyung hanya menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Gwencahana, kami akan berjanji padamu Taehyung-ah semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Hyuk yang tahu perihal apa yang membuat Taehyung menangis.

"Kau harus bisa membuatnya hidup kembali! Dan, ingat jangan membencinya pasal kamarmu yang bau itu!" pesan Taekwoon tajam pada Jin yang berada di sampingnya membuat Jin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa janji padamu, akan memperlakukannya seperti apa!" jawab Jin. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum miring.

"Oh-ya hyung. Bagaimana kita harus mencari mereka? Kita tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun, hanya rumah mewah-gelap, pantai-jendela, dan dapur. Tidak ada petunjuk lain?" tanya Wonshik.

"Entahlah, saat aku melihat mereka tengah berdiskusi mereka tidak menyebutkan hal lain. Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya ada satu petunjuk yaitu sebuah nama." Jawab Jin

"Nama?"

"Aku mendengar mereka menyebut seorang namja yang bernama Lee Hongbin. Dan, aku baru ingat aku tak sengaja pernah bertemu pada namja yang bernama Lee Hongbin itu keluar dari sebuah restoran dan tinggal di rumah sewaan di belakang gedung tua yang dibangun oleh orang Jepang, Haitachi! Semoga saja dia orangnya" jelas Jin.

"Mungkin, dia namja yang berada di dapur!" tebak Jaehwan

"Selain itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menemukannya!" jawab Jin. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang hyung!" pamit Namjoon dan Hoseok keduanya keluar dari rumah mereka itu.

"Kami juga harus pergi sekarang hyung. Baik-baiklah disini bersama Taehyung, arra?" goda Hyuk dengan seringai jahilnya, baru saja Jin ingin memukul bocak tengik itu. Hyuk sudah keduluan lari meninggalkan kedua hyungnya dibelakang.

Selepas Namjoon dan Hoseok meninggalkan rumah mereka ini. Jaehwan beranjak dan mendekati Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah!" panggil Jaehwan. Wonshik mendongak dan menatap Jaehwan.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Wonshik.

"Sebelum kau pergi dan aku pergi. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Jaehwan menarik nafasnya "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali tanpa luka sedikitpun, Wonshik-ah, aku-aku sangat mencintamu. Saranghae Wonshik-ah, kau harus berjanji padaku, nde! Aku pergi dulu, anyong!" pamit Jaehwan gugup dan berjalan menyusul Hyuk.

Wonshik mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Jaehwan hyung mengatakan apa?" tanya Wonshik pada Yoongi yang juga mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaehwan.

"Kau tidak tuli kan?" Yoongi berbalik tanya.

"Apa maksudnya, dia mencintaiku?" tanya Wonshik dengan tampang polosnya yang pasti hanya dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan mendahului Yoongi.

"Ck! Dasar namja tidak peka!" umpat Yoongi menyusul Wonshik.

"Taekwoon hyung!" panggil Jin saat Taekwoon melewatinya begitu saja. Taekwoon menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan pada yang lain mengenai hal ini. Tapi, aku rasa kau harus tahu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Taekwoon datar.

"Taekwoon hyung! Cepatlah!" seru Hyuk dari luar rumah dengan Jaehwan yang melambai padanya.

"Chakkaman!" seru Taekwoon agak pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh keduanya.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan satu kunci itu yang terbuat dari air. Dan kau tahu, siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Jin, Taekwoon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya 'Siapa?'. "Cha Hakyeon!" jawab Jin penuh penekanan. Taekwoon membulatkan kedua matanya. "Dia meninggalkanmu bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena alasan! Jangan salahkan dia hyung, bisa saja ini semua karena dirimu!" lanjut Jin. Taekwoon menatap Jin tak percaya.

"Hakyeon punya kuncinya?" Taekwoon membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Taekwoon hyung!" seru Hyuk lagi yang sudah tidak suka menunggu di luar sana.

"Pergilah hyung, Hyuk dan Jaehwan sudah menunggumu!" titah Jin. Taekwoon berlalu begitu saja dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Hyuk dan Jaehwan. Jin menatap kepergian mereka semua lewat pintu rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi, Taehyung juga ikut menatap mereka lewat jendela depan sebelah kiri pintu itu. Taehyung menatap dengan tatapan nanar yang sulit diartikan.

 **TBC**

 **Key Love Vixx: Cha Hakyeon itu ceritanya agak menderita gitu di cerita ini. Kenapanya ntar chap depan atau depannya lagi ada penjelasannya. Kkkk, tenang aja walaupun di chap 2 Leo suka sama Ken tapi dia hanya mau move on aja kok dari Hakyeon tetep LeoN couple-nya disini. Oya, masalah targetnya siapa? Udah ketemu belum siapa di chap ini? Ah, nde fighting. Makasih.**

 **Zoldyk: Ah, agak menderita dan kesiksa Hakyeon disini, emang. Makasih udah review dan baca ff aku.**

 **Reiya Zuanfu: Waktu di chap 2 cerita soal Taehyung menderita apa itu karena keluarganya dan itu dari sisi Hyuk, nah di chap 3 udah diceritain dari Taehyung kenapanya. Tapi, belum mendetail kok masih ada lanjutannya di chap depan. Iya, Jin di sini seme. Kalau YoonMin, Yoongi yang seme. Iya, mian belum keluar sampe chap 3 ini karena mau dijelasin dulu permasalahannya. Masih ambigu ya jalan ceritanya, kalau menurut aku emang agak-agak iya masalahnya masih ada beberapa kata-kata yang diulang-ulang jadi kebacanya enggak begitu jelas aku juga baca ulang gitu kok. Makasih udah review dan kasih saran kalau banyak yang belum di pahami langusng tanya aja ya. Akan sangat membantu aku menulis dan tambah belajar lagi. Makasih banyak.**

 **LayChen Love Love: Enggak hanya Ken kok yang punya kekuatan. Tapi, ada yang punya ada juga yang enggak. Iya ada 2 pihak. Tapi, dari sisi BTS dan VIXX mereka satu pihak yang sama. Makasih.**

 **Makasih yang review, follow, fav ff ini. Ff pertama aku di ffn, mungkin agak berantakan ya. Mian juga, typo banyak bertebaran. Saran dan masukan sangat diterima. Anyonggggg di next chap ya, bye bye :* :* :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Huruf bercetak tebal = Flashback**

* * *

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Nuguya?" tanya si pemilik rumah dari dalam rumahnya.

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik rumah, namja yang tak lain pelaku pengetokkan pintu justru kembali mengetok pintu lebih keras membuat si pemilik rumah merasakan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi padanya. Namja manis si pemilik rumah itu, mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnnya dibalik jendela kecilnya. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, namja manis itu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hyung..." lirih namja yang mengetok pintu rumahnya.

"Jimin-ie..." sapa namja manis itu.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hakyeon—namja manis pemilik rumah itu—.

"Hyung, tolong aku!" lirih namja yang duduk di depan Hakyeon yang pastinya sudah sangat Hakyeon kenali, Park Jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Hyung..." Jimin mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja padaku!" titah Hakyeon keras.

"Hyung, aku tahu aku sangat egois. Tapi, aku mohon kembalilah bersamaku!" pinta Jimin dengan benar-benar memohon, bahkan ia tak bisa lagi untuk menahan air matanya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Jimin-ie?" tanya Hakyeon lebih lembut dan mendekati Jimin. Kini keduanya duduk berdampingan.

"Hyung, mereka menyuruhku membawamu kembali! Aku mohon hyung, kembalilah bersamaku!" pinta Jimin kedua bola matanya menampakkan sebuah luka yang benar-benar dalam.

Hakyeon terdiam, untuk apa ia jauh-jauh untuk mencari tempat sembunyi dan berusaha kabur dari manusia berbentuk iblis seperti mereka yang pada akhirnya ia akan kembali juga? Untuk apa ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri agar ia terlepas dari kungkuman mereka jika ia harus kembali lagi? Namun, namja yang berada di depannya ini, kenapa seketika membuat kebebasan yang ia impikan bertahun-tahun seperti hilang dalam sekejap mata?

"Hyung...aku benar-benar takut!" lirih Jimin ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kesedihan dan ketakutan yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya sejak ia di lahirkan. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana, karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah aboji-ku. Sejahat-jahatnya ia, tetaplah ia aboji-ku!"

"Ck! Aboji macam apa yang menyuruh anaknya sendiri memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan'?" decak Hakyeon sebal.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengerti—"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Jimin-ah! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa aboji-mu itu ka—"

"Ada apa dengan aboji-ku, hyung?" potong Jimin, Hakyeon seketika bungkam. "Katakan padaku hyung! Aku ingin langsung mendengarnya darimu, seperti apa aboji-ku! Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menginginkanku." Jimin memandang Hakyeon dengan sangat amat memohon. Tangan Jimin perlahan meraih tangan Hakyeon dan memegang pergelangannya, dengan gerakan lambat Jimin membuka lengan sweater yang di kenakan Hakyeon.

SET!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hakyeon menghetikan tangan Jimin yang hendak membuka lengan sweaternya.

"Andwae!" lirih Hakyeon. "Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika kau melihat tanganku!"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban hyung?" Jimin menarik tangannya dari tangan Hakyeon "Aku rasa, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku juga berada di posisimu, merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam demi orang yang kita cintai!"

"Jimin-ie..."

"Aku sangat menyayangi tuanku, meskipun ia hanya menganggapku sebagai budaknya. Meskipun ia, telah membunuh eomma-ku. Tapi, aku—aku hanya perlu menunggu kapan saat ia memperlakukanku seperti apa yang aku ketahui sebelumnya!"

"Jimin-ie..."

"Aku tahu hyung, sangatlah sulit bebas dari aboji-ku. Dan, aku justru memintamu untuk kembali. Bukankah aku juga terdengar sangat amat menyedihkan?"

"Jimin-ie..."

"Hyung, jika aku menjadi orang baik apa akan ada orang yang memperhatikanku? Karena, ku rasa jika kita menjadi orang jahat justru banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita, aku ras—"

"Jimin-ah! Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang!" potong Hakyeon yang membuat Jimin menghentikan ucapannya yang semakin lama tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

Hakyeon dan Jimin berjalan melewati hutan lebat untuk menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka saat ini. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berjalan, akan tetapi tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka suara. Seketika Hakyeon merasakan setruman di sekujur tubuhnya yang berasal dari lengan kanannya yang selalu tertutup mantel atau sweater lengan panjangnya, namun ia sudah biasa merasakan hal itu dan ia juga sudah biasa menahan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jimin. Hakyeon hanya menoleh padanya dan menjawab dengan gumaman. "Bolehkan aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Nde!" jawab Hakyeon.

"Pantas tidak, jika aku menjadi orang jahat?" tanya Jimin. Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

"Apa cita-citamu menjadi orang jahat?" Hakyeon berbalik tanya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan hidupku!" jawab Jimin. Hakyeon berfikir sejenak.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang putus asa begitu? Kau pernah dengar cerita hidup seorang Cha Hakyeon?" tanya Hakyeon. Jimin berhenti sejenak, senyum langka terkembang di bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Kau menjadikan seorang Cha Hakyeon sebagai motivasi untukku, hyung?" tanya Jimin. Hakyeon tertawa perlahan.

"Kau harus bisa sepertinya, arra?"

"Aish, hyung sejak kapan kau menjadi percaya diri sekali?"

"Eoh, mungkin karena kau ada di dekatku!" jawab Hakyeon yang membuat Jimin diam seketika. Hening. Keduanya kembali tak membuka suara.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya Jimin.

"Mwoya?"

"Jika kau pergi, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu, nde?" pinta Jimin. Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jimin ikut serta menghentikan langkahnya. "Sejak enam tahun yang lalu, saat orang-orang aboji membawamu ke rumah itu aku merasa hidup kembali seolah aku memiliki kekuatan saat melihatmu, hyung. Tapi, saat mendengar teriakan menyakitkanmu entah kenapa membuatku juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Aku senang hyung, kau bisa bebas dari aboji tapi, sebenarnya aku juga sedih karena merasa ada pembangkit hidupku yang kembali hilang!"

"Jimin-ah, aku akan berjanji padamu. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama, arra?" ujar Hakyeon dengan senyuman tulus darinya. Jimin membalas senyuman itu.

"Mianhae, hyung. Karena, aboji kau sangat menderita dan tersiksa. Bahkan, kau harus meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai!"

"Ani, kau juga adalah orang yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi. Kau... sudah menjadi segalanya bagiku!"

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau sudah mau menjadi hyungku!" Jimin berhambur memeluk Hakyeon dan Hakyeon membalas pelukannya.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita jalan sekarang sebelum petang. Sebelum tuan itu naik pitam dan marah pada kita berdua, arra?" ajak Hakyeon, Jimin mengangguk antusias.

 _"_ _Aku hanya berharap kebiasaan yang sekarang ada dalam hidupku menjadi penuntunku untuk menjalani hidup meyakitkan di depan sana. Kau harus bisa Hakyeon-ah, kau harus bisa bertahan. Meskipun, tidak ada orang yang akan kembali memperdulikanmu!"_ batin Hakyeon ia tersenyum di balik luka yang ia simpan selama enam tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Jin terperanjat saat ia menutup pintu, bahkan ia mengelus dadanya saat melihat sosok Taehyung berdiri di balik pintu yang ia tutup. Tepatnya di depan jendela di samping pintu depan rumah yang mulai hari ini, bisa ia tempati itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Jin cepat dengan kedua bola matanya membulat dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. "Aish, kenapa aku harus satu rumah dengan orang sepertinya?" lirih Jin melengos. "Tidurlah, kamar Hyuk ada di bawah!" Jin berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung masih diam di tempatnya.

Namun, entah kenapa saat sudah hampir berada di ruang tengah Jin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengus pelan dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia berfikir sejenak, hingga menunggu beberapa detik ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Taehyung yang seketika membuat Taehyung terkejut dan langsung menatapnya. Begitu pula dengan Jin, keduanya saling menatap dalam beberapa detik. Namun, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, jika Taehyung merasakan ketakutan saat Jin menyentuh tangannya berbeda dengan sekarang, ia merasakan hal lain pada dirinya, seperti...

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini?" tanya Jin. Taehyung kembali menunduk dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jin membuat Jin kembali berdecak. "Baru sehari kau disini dan yang aku lihat darimu selalu saja menunduk, mencobalah untuk melawan rasa takutmu. Aku bosan melihatmu terus menunduk seperti itu. Kajja, aku antarkan kau ke kamar Hyuk!" ujar Jin agak ketus, Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan membuntutinya dari belakang.

Jin membawa Taehyung menuju kamar Hyuk yang kebetulan berada di dekat tangga di depan ruang tengah yang terdapat sofa melingkar dan kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ini kamar Hyuk, kau bisa tidur disini!" ujar Jin memalingkan wajahnya sementara Taehyung sudah memasuki kamar yang akan menjadi kamar barunya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tidur. Tidurlah, aku tutup pintunya-nde!" Jin menutup pintu itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung, namun ia belum berniat pergi dari depan pintu kamar Hyuk itu. "Setidaknya dia bisa mengatakan 'Gomawo, hyung!' dan dengan senang hati aku kan menjawab 'gwenchanayo, aku hanya tidak suka menelantarkan orang!' ah, sudahlah apa peduliku padanya?" tanya Jin pada dirinya sendiri kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar yang amat sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam, namun Jin belum juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar, dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa karena untuk pertama kalinya, kamarku di tempati orang lain aku jadi tidak bisa tidur?" ujarnya sebal. Ia menarik nafasnya gusar. "Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membetaknya tadi?" Jin menatap pintu kamarnya serius.

 _"_ _Kau harus bisa membuatnya hidup kembali! Dan, ingat jangan membencinya pasal kamarmu yang bau itu!"_

Jin tersenyum seorang diri saat ia mengingat pesan Taekwoon padanya tadi sore.

"Aku rasa kamarku tidak bau!" Jin mendengus bau kamarnya yang menurutnya tidak bau itu, namun tiba-tiba ia diam sejenak. "Jika aku bisa membuatnya hidup kembali, mungkin akan dengan mudah memusnahkan Black Stab. Ya, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran dari tadi? Hey, siapa juga yang tahu jika dia punya kuncinya bukan?" tanya Jin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa inilah yang namanya gedung Haitachi, hyung!" ujar Hyuk pada kedua hyungnya.

"Lalu, jika kita sudah bertemu dengannya apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jaehwan sedangkan Taekwoon hanya menatap gedung itu seolah-olah ia memiliki kenangan pada gedung yang sudah tak di pergunakan lagi.

"Hyung, kami ini sedang bicara padamu!" seru Jaehwan kesal.

"Lebih baik kita mencari rumah yang bernama Lee Hongbin itu di belakang gedung ini, kajja!" Taekwoon berjalan mendahului kedua dongsaengnya dan berjalan menuju gang yang tidak begitu besar di samping gedung tua itu.

"Aku menunggu saat ia benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan yang kita tanyakan dengan serius!" cibir Hyuk, Jaehwan menatapnya heran.

"Nde, tunggu saja. Sampai gedung ini berbunga, arra?" balas Jaehwan kejam.

"Yakk, hyung itu sangat lucu!" Hyuk menyindir Jaehwan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Keduanya dengan segera menyusul langkah Taekwoon yang sudah lumayan begitu jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kita tidak mungkin kan, memeriksa rumah yang ada disini satu persatu dan menanyai si pemilik rumah apakah namanya Lee Hongbin atau tidak?" tanya Hyuk yang terdengar seperti frustasi. "Hyung, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Lihatlah dari tadi sore kita tidak istirahat semenit pun, apa kau tidak lelah? Aku lapar, haus dan ingin tidur. Kita bisa mencarinya nanti jam 6 pagi, nde hyung?" pinta Hyuk dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Nde, hyung. Aku juga sangat lelah!" Jaehwan menyetujui membuat Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat disekelilingnya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat.

"Kajja, kita istirahat saja disana!" Taekwoon menunjuk sebuah basement yang masih menjadi bagian dari gedung itu.

"Kajja, hyung. Akhirnya aku juga bisa menikmati kerasnya tidur dilantai itu!" Hyuk merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan mendahului kedua hyungya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap api anggun di depannya seketika membuatnya hanyut akan sesuatu, mengingat kenangan yang pernah ia lalui dan mungkin saja ia juga ingin mengulangnya kembali, bahkan jujur saja ia tidak ingin jika saat-saat itu adalah saat terkahir ia bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai.

 **"** **Taekwoon, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya seorang namja manis berkulit tan saat Taekwoon datang dan menghampirinya. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang di depannya ini yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.**

 **"** **Mianhae, tadi aku sempat bertengkar dengan Hyuk karena dia ingin ikut denganku. Tapi, mengingat kau ingin menghabiskan waktu kita hanya berdua. Aku terpaksa harus berkeras dengannya!" jawab Taekwoon, namja itu terkekeh pelan.**

 **"** **Aku akan merindukan namja nakal itu!" lirihnya.**

 **"** **Mwoya?" tanya Taekwoon, namja itu menggeleng cepat.**

 **"** **Ani, kajja. Kita bersenang-senang sekarang!" ajak namja itu dan menarik tangan Taekwoon dengan antusiasnya.**

 **"** **Hakyeon-ah, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Taekwoon namun tak di balas oleh namja berkulit tan itu.**

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau ingin kekasihmu selamat, ikutlah denganku. Dan berikan kunci itu padaku! Maka, aku tidak akan menyentuh kekasihmu!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau siapa? Dan kunci apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hakyeon-namja itu-._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu Hakyeon-ssi. Aku tahu kau sudah menyimpannya dengan sangat baik sejak keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan! Tidak, tidak kecelakaan tetapi pembantaian!"_**

 ** _Hakyeon membulatkan kedua matanya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hakyeon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kekasihmu tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"_**

 **Seketika Hakyeon teringang di otaknya suara seorang namja asing yang datang padanya beberapa waktu lalu di rumahnya, saat kini ia tengah menghabiskan waktu berduanya bersama Taekwoon. Dapat Hakyeon lihat jelas bahwa Taekwoon sangat bahagia sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya, hal lain telah mengusik pikirannya.**

 **"** **Hakyeon, gwenchana?" tanya Taekwoon saat keduanya tengah berada di sebuah taman. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon.**

 **"** **Taekwoon-ie. Saranghae!" ucap Hakyeon tanpa membalas pertanyaan Taekwoon. Taekwoon memicingkan matanya.**

 **"** **Tanpa mengucapkannya ataupun tanpa membalasnya, sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu, chagi!" jawab Taekwoon yang juga merasa heran. Hakyeon diam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Hakyeon, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Taekwoon yang merasa Hakyeon sangat berbeda dari biasanya.**

 **"** **Aku sangat mencintaimu, Taekwoon!"**

 **"** **Hakyeon, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Taekwoon heran.**

 **Hakyeon menatap mata Taekwoon, ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.**

 **"** **Mianhae!"**

 **"** **Hakyeon, untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Taekwoon tidak mengerti dengan ungkapan permintaan maaf dari Hakyeon. Hakyeon memberanikan diri untuk menatap Taekwoon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.**

 **"** **Mianhae, aku... aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu!" kini Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya.**

 **DEG!**

 **"** **Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau—"**

 **"** **Mianhae, Taekwoon. Jeongmall mianhae. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi—"**

 **"** **Cintamu, palsu Hakyeon. Semuanya yang ada padamu sekarang adalah palsu!" potong Taekwoon, Hakyeon sudah sukses meneteskan air matanya.**

 **"** **Taekwoon—"**

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengar penjelasannya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya?" lirih Taekwoon dengan pandangan sendu miliknya.

"Kau tidak tidur hyung?" tanya Jaehwan duduk di samping Taekwoon yang tengah menatap api anggun yang mereka buat.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Taekwoon bertanya tanpa menatap Jaehwan, pandangannya tetap pada api yang berkobar di depannya.

"Melihat Hyuk yang nyenyak dalam tidurnya, membuatku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa saat Hyuk tidur nyenyak di tempat seperti ini!" jawab Jaehwan ikut hanyut melihat api yang berkobar pula di depannya. "Hyung, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jaehwan setelah keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hm, katakan saja!" jawab Taekwoon.

"Benarkah, jika kau menyukaiku?"

DEG!

Taekwoon diam membeku, tidak hanya dirinya bahkan jantungnya saja seolah berhenti berkontraksi.

"Mwo?" Taekwoon memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jaehwan.

"Aku, tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jin di ruang rahasia. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Jaehwan yang entah kenapa ia gugup saat melihat mata Taekwoon beralih menatapnya.

"Nde, aku menyukaimu Jaehwan. Saat aku melihatmu, sikapmu, bahkan cara bicaramu membuatku bisa melupakannya,"

"Kenapa kau ingin melupakannya hyung? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Aku sangatlah mencintainya, mungkin jika aku sekarang bertemu dengannya pun bisa saja rasa itu kembali. Tapi, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasannya ia pergi dariku dan mencampakkanku. Karena dulu, aku sangat berharap dia berada di sampingku selamanya apapun yang terjadi!" lirih Taekwoon.

"Tapi, hyung kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Hyuk saat ia memasuki pikiran Taehyung, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, aku harap Hyuk salah dan itu bukan dia. Hanya itu yang aku harapkan sekarang!"

"Bagaimana jika itu memang Hakyeon hyung?" Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan dengan pandangan yang amat terluka.

"Maka..." Taekwoon berfikir sejenak, ia kembali menatap kobaran api yang semakin menipis di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya," Taekwoon menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Jaehwan-ah!" lirih Taekwoon.

"Hyung, aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang," Taekwoon kembali menatap mata indah Jaehwan. "Biarkan ia tetap di hatimu, hyung. Jangan mencoba untuk melupakannya, karena kau pasti akan menyesal suatu saat nanti!" Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Apa tidak boleh, jika kau saja yang menempati hatiku?" tanya Taekwoon, Jaehwan menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh hyung, hati ini sudah dimiliki orang lain!" Jaehwan tersenyum seraya menggenggam di mana letak hatinya, seolah ia takut jika Taekwoon akan mengambilnya. Taekwoon kembali tersenyum. "Dan, satu lagi kau tidak boleh banyak tersenyum. Bisa-bisa aku juga akan menyukaimu!" gurau Jaehwan.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu menyukaiku, maka aku akan banyak tersenyum padamu!"

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

"Hoaammm!" Hyuk menguap dan meretangkan tangannya, kemudian ia mencoba untuk merilekskan badannya. "Ini sudah jam berapa?" Hyuk mengucek mata kirinya seraya melihat arloji kesayangannya yang berwarna perak. Seketika kedua bola matanya melebar. "Aigoo, sudah jam 8. Hyung... yak!" Hyuk terperanjat saat melihat kedua hyungnya juga masih berada di alam mimpi di atas kantung tidur mereka. "Hyung, bangun!" Hyuk menggoyangkan tubuh Jaehwan dan Taekwoon dengan kasar, membuat sang empu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyuk-ah, kenapa aku ribut sekali?" tanya Jaehwan masih setengah sadar.

"Hyung, kajja. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah pukul 8 pagi. Kau tahu, kita sudah sangat terlambat!" ujar Hyuk dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang-barangnya dan hyung-hyungnya.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali. Seperti akan bertemu pujaan hati saja!" cibir Jaehwan sambil sesekali menguap.

"Pujaan hati bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa lama-lama tinggal disini. Bagaimana jika ada anggota Black Stab tahu kita berada disini? Habislah kita semua!"

"Sudahlah, jangan berdebat. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Taekwoon berjalan duluan diikuti Jaehwan dan terakhir Hyuk bersama ranselnya.

Berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Ketiganya melewati banyak rumah tapi entah rumah siapa yang mereka tuju. Karena bosan dalam keheningan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan sesekali Jaehwan dan Hyuk melakukan hal konyol yang kadang membuat Taekwoon menyesal mendapat partner mereka berdua. Seperti misalnya saat Hyuk melihat burung yang tiba-tiba melintas di atas kepalanya, dengan lantang Jaehwan menunjuk-nunjuk burung itu dan sekaligus membuat Hyuk heboh, seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah melihat burung. Hey, tidak hanya itu bahkan saat di perjalan mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis desa yang tinggal didekat daerah yang mereka lewati entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Hyuk dan Jaehwan seketika menggoda gadis desa itu. Dan, untuk menutupi rasa malu seorang Jung Taekwoon, dengan amat terpaksa Taekwoon menggandeng telinga mereka yang pasti sebentar lagi sudah tidak polos itu karena siap untuk mendengar omelan seorang Jung Taekwoon. Oh ayolah, ini justru moment langka bagi kedua namja yang tengah gila itu pasalnya kapan lagi mereka akan mendengar seorang namja bermarga Jung itu berceramah?

"Aish, lebih baik aku menemani Jin mengurusi Taehyung atau mencari namja itu seorang diri!" Taekwoon bergumam tidak habis pikir di depan kedua namja yang tengah bertos ria entah pasal apa saja yang menurut mereka saat itu benar-benar lucu. "Aku rasa basement itu ada penunggunya!" Taekwoon menggeleng dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kenapa kita tidak bertanya pada salah seorang warga disini saja sih?" usul Hyuk yang sudah merasa lelah.

"Hyung, cobalah untuk bertanya pada ahjumma itu!" saran Jaehwan saat ia melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah menjemur pakaiannya di halaman rumahnya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Karena, kau yang paling tua disini!" seru Hyuk asal membuat Taekwoon menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku saja!" ujar Jaehwan memilih untuk mengalah dibandingkan kembali harus berdebat.

"Aku rasa kita terlalu jauh berjalan dari gedung Haitachi," gumam Hyuk mengikuti langkah Jaehwan sedangkan Taekwoon masih menatap kedua dongsaengnya.

Namun, seketika ia merasakan sesuatu hal lain yang membuatnya hanya berdiam diri dan merasakan apa itu dengan instingnya. Taekwoon melirik matanya ke sebelah kanan seolah ada orang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

WUSS!

Taekwoon membalikkan badannya saat merasa ada yang bergerak cepat di belakangnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya mencium bau langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dengan kedua matanya yang berubah menjadi merah dan kedua tangannya yang mengeluarkan benda tajam dan menembakkannya tepat ke arah sasaran. Taekwoon memulihkan keadaannya saat ia melihat ternyata yang ia kenakan senjata tajamnya adalah sebuah halusinasi dari sebuah pohon. Taekwoon memicingkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat sebuah kertas yang digulung rapi tertancap senjatanya sendiri pada pohon itu. Taekwoon menarik senjata itu dan mengambil kertas itu serta membacanya.

 _Dia kembali..._

 _Dan kau,_

 _Tak kan pernah mendapatkannya..._

Taekwoon menatap kertas yang ia pegang dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang mereka maksud?" Geram Taekwoon meremas kertas yang ia pegang.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma..." sapa Jaehwan yang membuat ahjumma yang ia panggil itu seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya ahjumma itu menghampiri Jaehwan dan Hyuk yang kebetulan sudah berdiri di samping Jaehwan.

"Mian, ahjumma. Perkenalkan saya Lee Jaehwan, saya ingin bertanya pada ahjumma. Apa ahjumma tahu, dimana rumah seorang namja bernama Lee Hongbin?" tanya Jaehwan sopan. Ahjumma itu memicingkan matanya.

"Lee Hongbin? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tunggu sebentar!" ahjumma itu mengingat-ingat namja yang bernama Lee Hongbin itu. "Ah, nde. Jika tidak salah kakakku menyewakan rumahnya padanya, dia tinggal di belakang rumah penyimpanan gedung Haitachi, rumah itu satu-satunya yang ada disana. Tapi, aku dengar jika jam segini ia tidak ada di rumahnya!" jelas ahjumma itu.

"Memangnya di kemana, ahjumma?" tanya Hyuk.

"Dia bekerja di sebuah restoran. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana restoran itu, bukan restoran tapi sebuah kedai. Mungkin di dekat seberang jalan. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat dia tengah menyebrang!" jawab ahjumma itu.

"Restoran hyung. Mungkin dia orangnya!" ujar Hyuk senang.

"Nde, semoga saja dia. Baiklah, kalau begitu ahjumma kami sangat berterima kasih atas informasi yang ahjumma berikan. Kamsahamnida, kami pamit dulu ahjumma!" pamit Jaehwan membungkukkan badannya 90° begitu pula dengan Hyuk.

"Nde, hati-hatilah dijalan!" balas ahjumma itu, Jaehwan dan Hyuk berlalu meninggalkan pekarangannya dan berjalan mendekati Taekwoon.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Hyuk saat melihat ekspresi Taekwoon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan informasinya?" tanya Taekwoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nde, kita harus kembali ke jalan raya dan mencari sebuah res-kedai!" ralat Jaehwan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kajja kita jalan sekarang!" ajak Taekwoon berjalan mendahului kedua dongsaengnya. Sementara Hyuk masih menatapnya heran.

 _"_ _Siapa yang menerormu hyung?"_ batin Hyuk yang tahu apa yang tengah Taekwoon pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **20 years ago...**

 **"** **hyung, kau tidak boleh nakal!" seru Hyuk kecil mengejar Hoseok dan Wonshik yang tanpa henti menjahilinya dan mengambil mainannya di halaman rumahnya. Sementara, orang tua mereka dan anak-anak yang lain hanya memandang dan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu ketiga bocah ini.**

 **"** **Hoseok-ah, Wonshik-ah! Hentikan menjahili adik kalian itu!" ujar eomma Hyuk saat Hyuk sudah kelelahan. Seketika ketiganya menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.**

 **"** **Ahjumma, dia adik yang sangat nakal!" adu Wonshik mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.**

 **"** **Aku tidak mau punya hyung seperti kalian berdua, kalian sangat jahat padaku!" balas Hyuk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.**

 **"** **Aigoo, anak-anak ini!" eomma Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak-anak mereka itu.**

 **"** **Eomma, dimana appa?" tanya Hyuk mendekati eommanya. Eommanya mengelus surai Hyuk dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.**

 **"** **Appa, sedang mengurus pekerjaannya bersama dengan ahjussi!" jawab sang eomma.**

 **"** **Kelak jika aku sudah besar aku ingin seperti appa!" ujar Hyuk kedua matanya berbinar.**

 **"** **Hyuk-ah, kajja kita main di dalam rumahmu!" ajak Jin mendekati Hyuk.**

 **"** **Kajja, hyung!" seru Hyuk sumringah kemudian mereka semua berlari berhambur memasuki rumah Hyuk.**

 **"** **Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika mereka tahu, appa mereka telah memperjuangkan desa ini?" tanya eomma Jin.**

 **"** **Kita harus pastikan mereka selamat jika suatu saat nanti Black Stab menyerbu dan melakukan peperangan di desa ini. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus ikut membantu untuk tetap mempertahankan desa ini!" lanjut eomma Taekwoon**

 **"** **Sebenarnya apa yang mereka cari disini?" tanya eomma Namjoon.**

 **"** **Aku dengar dari appa Hyuk, mereka mengincar batu yang ditanam pendiri desa!" jawab eomma Hyuk**

 **"** **Nde, aku dengar saat sekolah dulu jika seseorang yang bisa mendapatkan batu itu ia akan menjadi seseorang yang tidak dapat di takhlukkan meskipun ia sudah mati sekalipun!" jawab eomma Taekwoon.**

 **"** **Lalu, dimana batu itu sekarang?" tanya eomma Jaehwan.**

 **"** **Tidak ada yang tahu dimana batu itu berada!" lirih eomma Jin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Kita akan melakukan barter tapi tidak dengan batu itu!" seru appa Taekwoon saat mereka tengah melakukan rapat dengan pemimpin Black Stab.**

 **"** **Baiklah, jika kalian menolaknya. Maka dengan amat sangat menyesal. Kami akan mengirim seluruh pasukan Black Stab untuk melakukan peperangan di desa Halmount hari ini juga!" ancam pemimpin Black Stab itu.**

 **"** **Tidak ada kaitannya dengan desa. Dan, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mendekati desa kami, Galmon!" seru appa Jin tajam**

 **"** **Katakan saja dimana batu itu, maka kami tidak akan menyentuh desa dan orang-orang yang tinggal di desa itu atau—" Galmon, pemimpin Black Stab itu menatap tajam semua orang-orang yang berada disana. "Berikan anak-anak kalian padaku, jujur saja aku sangat tertarik pada kekuatan anak-anak dari desa Halmount. Tak apa, jika aku tidak mendapatkan batu itu, cukup mereka semua biarkan ikut denganku, bagaimana?"**

 **"** **Dasar iblis!" umpat Appa Hyuk penuh murka.**

 **"** **Seperti yang dikatakan tuan Jung yang terhormat akan aku berikan diamond milik Halmount pada kalian asalkan batu—atau kalian berikan mereka padaku. Pilih salah satu saja. Bukankah kalian ingin menyembuhkan tetua kalian?" tawar Galmon benar-benar licik.**

 **"** **Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keduanya! Dan jangan pernah menyentuh anak kami!" geram appa Yoongi.**

 **"** **Ancamanmu, tidak berpengaruh bagiku tuan Min. Just simple, jika kalian tidak mau menyerahkan keduany. Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian akan kehilangan semuanya, tentu saja tanpa diamond itu!" ujar Galmon memperingati "Aku beri kalian waktu 2 hari untuk memikirkannya baik-baik! Ingat, ucapanku tidak pernah main-main. Dan aku harap kalian tidak salah dalam mengambil langkah. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" pamit Galmon kemudian ia berlalu bersama anak buah yang setia membuntutinya.**

 **"** **Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya appa Wonshik pada rekan-rekannya.**

 **"** **Jika kita menyerahkan batu itu dan mendapatkan diamond itu sama saja kita tidak bisa menyembuhkan tetua desa!" ujar appa Jaehwan.**

 **"** **Tapi, jika tidak. Anak-anak kita yang akan menjadi korbannya!" lanjut appa Namjoon.**

 **"** **Begini saja, sebagian dari kita mengamankan anak-anak dari desa. Dan sebagian lagi kita mencuri diamond itu dari tangan Galmon!" usul appa Jin**

 **"** **Nde, aku tidak akan membiarkan jika batu itu, tetua apalagi anak-anak berada ditangannya. Kita harus berjuang dan menanggung resikonya apapun yang terjadi!" lanjut appa Taekwoon yang juga menyetujui usul dari appa Jin.**

 **"** **Wonjae hyung, Hansol hyung bawa anak-anak ke markas kita yang berada di Incheon senja nanti!" pesan appa Jin pada appa Jaehwan dan appa Hoseok. Keduanya hanya mengangguk. "Sisanya biarkan menjaga desa dan mencuri diamond itu!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, segar sekali udara di pantai ini!" seru Hoseok merentangkan kedua tangannya saat ia dan Namjoon tengah berjalan di pinggir pantai.

"Kau, ingat? Kita tidak sedang berlibur sekarang!" Namjoon mengingatkan Hoseok yang terlihat santai sekali.

"Arra, aku tahu. Tapi, kita akan mencarinya dimana? Kau pikir itu mudah kita hanya mencari satu orang diantara ribuan, ani bahkan jutaan orang yang ada disini. Kau akan mendatanya satu persatu? Sudah seperti sensus saja!" sindir Hoseok tajam.

"Aish, kau ini! Bukannya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kita bisa cepat menemukannya kau justru malah meledekku begitu. Kau ingin aku ceburkan di laut ini, hm?" ancam Namjoon. Hoseok hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Hoseok kemudian. "Kita sudah berjalan semalaman, meskipun tidurku semalam tidak begitu nyenyak di depan toko milik orang!"

"Sebenarnya aku juga lapar? Kau punya uang berapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Cukup banyak! Aku mengambilnya dari kamar Taekwoon hyung!"

"Kau mencuri?"

"Ani!" Hoseok menggeleng dengan cepat. "Jika dia tanya dimana uangku? Baru aku akan menjawabnya, mianhae hyung aku yang mengambil uangmu, eh ani meminjamnya. Tapi, dia tidak tanya. Sudahlah jangan di permasalahkan. Kau mau makan atau tidak? Jika tidak ya sudah, makan saja pasir yang ada dibawah kakimu. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untukmu?"

"Aish, jika kau tidak lebih tua dariku! Aku sudah benar-benar menenggelamkanmu!" cibir Namjoon mencoba menyabarkan dirinya dan menyusul langkah Hoseok yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Apa disini, hanya ada ikan?" tanya Hoseok saat keduanya berkeliling di sebuah pasar yang sangat ramai di dekat pantai itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa jika tidak hanya ikan? Apa kau lupa dimana kita sekarang?" Namjoon menatapnya tajam.

"Huft, biarkan apa kata orang yang berada disampingku aku tidak akan memperdulikannya yang aku perdulikan hanya perutku yang terus meminta jatahnya!" Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Namjoon seketika ingin menendang namja di depannya ini dari hadapannya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon kembali berkeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang cocok pengisi perut mereka.

SET!

BRAK!

Seolah seperti pergerakan lambat Hoseok dan Namjoon menoleh kearah seorang namja yang yang seumuran dengan mereka menabrak mereka dan berlari begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik, bahkan hampir hingga hitungan enam detik. Kedua namja ini masih tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi di lingkungannya saat ini. Bahkan, mereka seolah tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari orang-orang pasar yang berada di dekat mereka.

PLAK!

"Akh!" Namjoon dan Hoseok memekik bersamaan saat ada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba dengan sengaja memukul kepala mereka yang sudah tak polos itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencegahnya? Aigoo, kalian membiarkan pencopet itu membawa kabur uangku?" seru ahjumma itu dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Ahjumma di copet?" tanya Hoseok dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Apa kau tuli? Sedari tadi aku berteriak untuk jangan membiarkannya lari, dan malah kau sekarang bertanya!" jawab ahjumma itu dengan suara yang terdengar benar-benar letih. "Aku harus pulang sekarang!" ahjumma itu berbalik, namun dengan cepat Hoseok menarik tangan ahjumma itu.

"Ahjumma, tunggu di sini, nde! Jangan kemana-mana!" pesan Hoseok kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Namjoon yang tahu kemana Hoseok akan pergi ia dengan cepat menyusulnya akan tetapi baru enam detik ia berlari ia kembali berbalik pada ahjumma itu dan menyerahkan ransel yang ia bawa.

"Kami titip sebentar. Ahjumma tunggu saja disini!" Namjoon bergegas berlari menyusul Hoseok yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

Hoseok berlari seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, ia melompat pagar pembatas yang tingginya hampir 3 meter. Saat ia sudah melompat dan berada di bagian pasir pantai seketika kedua matanya berubah menjadi hijau dan dengan kecepatan kilat yang ditransfer melalui otaknya ia sudah mengetahui dimana namja pencopet itu berada. Hoseok kembali sekali memejamkan matanya dan berlari di atas udara bagai tak berpijak di tanah. Berbeda dengan Hoseok berbeda pula dengan Namjoon, jika ia berlari seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya maka ia tidak akan dapat mengejar Hoseok dan pencopet itu. Namjoon dengan cepat berlari melewati pekarangan kampung berbeda dengan Hoseok yang lebih memilih melewati jalan di pantai. Namjoon berlari tanpa mengendalikan dirinya bahkan hampir saja ia akan menabrak dinding rumah warga yang hanya menyisakan jalan sempit bagi pejalan kaki. Namjoon tidak menghentikan langkahnya justru ia seperti siap akan menerjang dinding itu.

WUSS!

Namjoon melompat bersamaan dengan mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi cokelat dan mata kirinya yang berubah menjadi ungu. Ia berlari secepat kilat di atas atap rumah warga tanpa ada yang mencurigainya sedikitpun. Dari atap itu dapat ia lihat dimana Hoseok berlari yang hampir menjangkau pencopet itu. Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya dan seketika itu melihat sebuah pohon besar yang akan menghadang jalannya, disisi lain Hoseok sudah berada di belakang namja pencopet itu. Namjoon kembali membuka kedua matanya dan siap melompat di depan namja pencopet itu yang pastinya berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

BRUK!

Namja itu terperanjat saat kedatangan Namjoon didepannya, ia berbalik namun sudah ia dapati Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum miring padanya.

"Mau, lari kemana lagi-ha?" tanya Hoseok yang semakin menampilkan senyuman khas kemenangan miliknya.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanya pencopet itu yang sudah tertangkap basah.

"Serahkan uang yang kau ambil!" titah Namjoon dengan suara yang menakutkan.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian, pergilah!" Hoseok dan Namjoon melihat betul dimata pencopet itu tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kembalikan, jika kau tidak mau kami berbuat kasar!" ancam Hoseok.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu majulah kalian!" pencopet itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang ia tunjukan pada Namjoon dan Hoseok, keduanya sempat terkejut yang seketika membuat pencopet itu merasa menang, "Majulah, pahlawan kesiangan!" remeh pencopet itu. Seketika, Hoseok menatap Namjoon, dan Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mata dan beralih menatap pisau yang berada ditangan pencopet itu.

 _"_ _Berbaliklah!"_ lirih Namjoon yang entah berbicara pada siapa.

WUSS!

SING!

Tangan kanan pencopet itu bergetar saat ia melihat pisau itu berbalik dengan sendirinya dan berada tepat didepan jantungnya berada.

"Apa jadinya jika pisau ini terus menghunus kedepan?" tanya Hoseok, kini gilirannya menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

"Si-siapa kalian? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya pencopet itu yang tidak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini.

"Pergilah dan kembalikan uang itu jika kau tidak mau pisau itu yang memaksanya!" titah Namjoon tajam. Tangan kiri pencopet itu bergetar dan kemudian melemparkan tas ia ia ambil ke arah Hoseok dan lari dengan terbirit-birit. Namjoon dan Hoseok saling menatap tajam seolah-olah mereka juga akan menyerang satu sama lain, bahkan pisau itu masih terbang di udara dan kini mengarah pada Hoseok. Hoseok memicingkan matanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Cepat! Turunkan pisaumu!" titah Hoseok, Namjoon tertawa pelan kemudian ia kembalikan kedua matanya seperti semula begitu juga dengan Hoseok. Kedua berjalan beriringan dengan santai menuju pasar ikan itu dimana ahjumma pemilik tas itu berada.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi!" ujar Namjoon seraya menikmati udara alami dari pantai ini.

"Nde, bahkan aku lupa kapan kita melakukannya terkahir kali!" jawab Hoseok.

"Kau ingat, kita sering belajar untuk mengendalikannnya di rumah Taekwoon hyung dan Hyuk?" tanya Namjoon.

"Nde, aku akan selalu ingat itu!"

"Bayangan appa dan eomma yang melihatku saat aku bisa mengendalikan gravitasi dan barang-barang mati, seketika aku melihat mereka bangga padaku!"

"Nde, orang tua kita akan selalu bangga pada kita Namjoon-ie!"

"Aku merindukan mereka!" lirih Namjoon, ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hoseok juga ikut serta menghentikan langkahnya. Hoseok menatap langit yang saat itu begitu cerah.

"Mereka akan melihat kita dari sana. Mereka akan tenang di tempat yang indah yang pantas bagi mereka, eomma-appa!"

 **TBC**

 **TaeKai: Ah, nde mianhae salah penulisan couplenya. Udah aku ganti kok. Tapi, mianhae juga ya belum banyakin JinV momentnya. Gomawo sudah membaca dan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Zoldyk: Thank you. Ikutin terus ya ceritanya. Gomawo sudah baca dan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **LayChen Love Love: Hakyeon emang udah ngerasain gimana pas dia dari ninggalin Taekwoon sampe dia disiksa, kkkk. Jin sama Hyuk emang paling menonjol di chap sebelumnya karena yang lain kan belum pada negluarin kekuatan atau kelebihan mereka. Hehe, sebenernya Jimin sama Hakyeon itu bernasib sama. Samanya kaya gimana ntar di next chap, okay. Ikutin terus ya. Gomawo sudah membaca dan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Reiya Zuanfu: Iyap, benar sekali. Sebenernya Hoseok sama Jungkook ketemu setelah ini. Yang punya kekuatan itu cuman Jin, Hyuk, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Namjoon, Yoongi sama Hoseok. Jin sama Hyuk sebenernya punya kesamaan kekuatan tapi kalau Hyuk bisa langsung tahu dari pemikiran si lawannya, kalau Jin lihat dari matanya. Wonshik itu sebenernya kekuatannya udah keluar dari chap 1, dia bisa menghilang(Transparan), trus Jaehwan kenapa dia selalu sebut-sebut ramuan? Atau minuman? Kalau dia bisa nyembuhin orang yang sakit. Namjoon sama Hoseok baru aja di jelasin diatas tapi emang kurang mendetail. Kurang Yoongi kan? Sementara ini, biar dia saja yang menjadi rahasia, next chap keluar kok. Gomawo udah baca dan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Key Love Vixx: Sebenarnya target mereka ada dua. Pemilik kunci itu target yang gak disengaja sementara target mereka yang sebenarnya itu membunuh duplikat mereka yang dibuat Black Stab buat memusnahkan mereka. Dan yang baru berhasil itu Jin. Iya, mereka udah dapet kunci dari air dari Hakyeon. Kalau kaya avatar aku malah gak kepikiran tapi mungkin terinspirasi karena aku juga suka avatar tapi justru aku buat ff ini gak kepikaran sama sekali. Murni dari pemikiran aku. Nah, kenapa mereka melawan Black Stab? Jelasnya sesuai jalannya cerita akan ketemu. Sebenarnya yang punya kunci itu mereka punya kelainan dan pernah mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya kecuali Hakyeon, kenapa kecuali dia? Ntar diceritain sama Hakyeon sendiri, hehe. Tau ah, Taekwoon itu juga gak peka-peka ntar juga dia menyesal sendiri (Digapok Taekwoon). Gomawo key udah baca dan tinggalkan jejak ikuti terus ya.**

 **Gomawo semuanya. Sampai ketemu di next chap. Oya, mungkin ada banyak typo yang bertebaran dan salah penulisan kata. Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Anyeong...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huruf bercetak tebal = Flashback**

* * *

 **"** **Lepaskan aku! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" seru Hakyeon saat dua orang namja berbadan kekar menarik kedua tangannya dengan paksa memasuki rumah yang tidak ia kenali. Ia tanpa henti terus memberontak meminta di lepaskan oleh kedua orang itu. akhirnya, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu megah dengan penerangan remang-remang. Salah satu dari orang yang menggenggam tangan Hakyeon membuka pintu itu dan kembali menarik Hakyeon dengan kasar.**

 **"** **Aku sudah menunggumu Cha Hakyeon-ssi!" ujar seorang namja yang memakai jubah hitam tengah menatap jendela ruangannya dan memunggungi mereka seraya memegang gelas wine yang berada di tangan kanannya.**

 **"** **Si-siapa kau? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan—" lirih Hakyeon.**

 **Seseorang itu menyeringai di depan tirai jendelanya. "Park Woo Min?" potong namja itu.**

 **"** **Ka-kau..."**

 **"** **Kau masih ingat aku rupanya!" ujar namja itu masih memunggungi Hakyeon dan kedua orang masih setia berada di kedua sisi Hakyeon. "Aku tidak menyangka cintamu pada Jung Taekwoon benar-benar sangat besar!" Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hakyeon dengan seringainya.**

 **"** **Aku sudah datang dan menemuimu. Dan, kau! Jangan pernah menyentuh Taekwoon!"**

 **"** **Tenang saja, Hakyeon-ssi. Aku orang yang menepati janji. Aku tidak akan menyentuh Taekwoon bahkan seluruh saudara-saudaranya. Kau milikku sekarang, tentu saja juga dengan kunci itu!" namja itu meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang dan kini beralih meraih cerutunya. "Lepaskan dia! Kalian bisa keluar sekarang!" titah namja itu yang langsung di turuti oleh kedua orang yang memegang tangan Hakyeon tadi dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan Hakyeon bersama dengan namja yang mungkin saja akan menjadi bagian terkejam dalam hidupnya.**

 **"** **Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Hakyeon dingin.**

 **"** **Yang aku mau, hanya kunci itu!" jawab namja itu. "Tapi, tenang saja Hakyeon-ssi! Aku tidak akan mengambilnya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau mematuhi apa pun yang aku perintahkan, jika pun kau membantah akan aku pastikan tidak hanya Taekwoon yang akan aku bunuh tapi semua orang yang kau kenal!" ancam namja itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan.**

 **CKLEK!**

 **"** **Tuan..." pintu terbuka seiringan dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang memasuki ruangan itu. "Tuan memanggil saya?" tanyanya, ia berdiri di samping Hakyeon.**

 **"** **Nde, bawa dia ke kamarnya Kim Hyun Jee. Dan ini, tugas tambahanmu untuk menjaganya selain Jimin!" titah namja itu.**

 **"** **Geurae, tuan Park!" jawab yeoja yang bernama Kim Hyun Jee itu. "Kajja, saya antar tuan ke kamar!" ajak yeoja itu dengan senyuman manisnya pada Hakyeon. Awalnya Hakyeon ragu, namun ia akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti yeoja itu yang entah akan membawanya kemana.**

 **"** **Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini—sampai kapanpun. Cha Hakyeon!" gumam namja itu saat Hyun Jee membawa Hakyeon keluar dari ruangan itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" tanya Hakyeon saat ia dan yeoja yang bernama Hyun Jee itu membawanya melewati lorong dengan lampu yang berwarna merah magenta.**

 **"** **Kau datang kemari, dan tidak tahu ini tempat apa?" Hyun Jee balik bertanya. Hakyeon hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyun Jee. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari?" Hyun Jee mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengan Hakyeon. Melihat Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Hyun Jee semakin merasa bersalah. "Mianhae, jika aku banyak bertanya!"**

 **"** **Hm, gwenchana! Aku datang kemari karena ada seseorang yang membawaku kemari dan meninggalkanku di depan pagar rumah ini saat aku menanyakan dimana rumah Black Stab!"**

 **"** **Memangnya ada perlu apa kau kemari?"**

 **"** **Aku ingin melindungi seseorang yang aku cintai!"**

 **"** **Tapi, kau datang di tempat yang salah!"**

 **"** **Nde, aku tahu! Biarkan aku disini meskipun aku tahu, kematianku sekalipun akan dekat denganku di depan sana!"**

 **"** **Hakyeon-ssi!" panggil Hyun Jee, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau simpan hingga membawamu kemari! Ini kamarmu, baik-baiklah disini dan juga... berhati-hatilah! Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku, arra?" ujar Hyun Jee**

 **"** **Nde, gomawo Kim Hyun Jee!" ujar Hakyeon ia membuka pintu kamar barunya, memasukinya dan menutupnya dengan ragu.**

 ** _"_** ** _Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau simpan hingga membawamu kemari! Ini kamarmu, baik-baiklah disini dan juga... berhati-hatilah!—"_** **Hakyeon teringang ucapan Hyun Jee saat ia sudah menutup pintu kamar barunya.**

 **"** **Nde, memang banyak rahasia yang aku simpan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu!" gumam Hakyeon, ia memejamkan kedua matanya mempersiapkan mental dan keberanian untuk menghadapi kehidupan barunya di depan sana yang pasti jauh lebih kejam dari kehidupan sebelumnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa hentinya Hongbin terus menyayat daging yang masih setia berada di tangannya. Pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya dengan penuh tenaga, ia menyayat daging itu sampai benar-benar halus.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Ahn Rin yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hongbin dari belakang membuat Hongbin seketika menghentikan aksi menyayat dagingnya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Ahn Rin-ah?" tanya Hongbin yang risih dengan perlakuan Ahn Rin yang masih saja memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ah, mian kau pasti tidak nyaman-nde?" dengan cepat Ahn Rin melepaskan pelukannya pada Hongbin.

"Em, gwenchana-Ahn Rin. Aku hanya tidak enak pada ahjumma!" jawab Hongbin ia kembali melanjutkan menyayat daging yang sempat tertunda. Ahn Rin yang kini berada di belakang Hongbin hanya menatap punggungnya dengan sepasang mata yang bersinar silau. Ahn Rin tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Hongbin dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hongbin-ah, bolehkan aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Ahn Rin, Hongbin menghentikan aksi menyayat daging itu.

"Eoh, ada apa Ahn Rin?" tanya Hongbin heran. Ahn Rin menatap Hongbin lekat.

"Hongbin-ah, kenapa kau yang bekerja? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Ahn Rin. Hongbin hanya menatapnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu—bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuaku!" jawab Hongbin.

"Eh!" Ahn Rin tersentak, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tersentak. "Mianhae, Hongbin-ah!" lanjut Ahn Rin nada suaranya terdengar merasa bersalah. Hongbin mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Gwenchanayo Ahn Rin, aku sudah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan itu dari setiap orang!" jawab Hongbin.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Anggap saja, aku ini adalah temanmu, arra?" pinta Ahn Rin dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Nde, gomawo Ahn Rin, kau—"

"Hongbin-ssi!" panggil ahjumma Shin memotong ucapan Hongbin, keduanya menoleh pada ahjumma Shin yang tak lain adalah eomma Ahn Rin. "Ada tiga namja yang tengah kelaparan di luar sana! Cha, kau bawakan mereka makanan super ekstra. Ahn Rin, sebaiknya kau jaga kasir-nde? Penyakit eomma kambuh!" titah ahjumma Shin kemudian ia cepat berlalu meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menunggu sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Kajja, sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja!" ujar Ahn Rin, gerak-geriknya tanpa membuat Hongbin curiga sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua kali dua puluh empat jam, Yoongi dan Wonshik mengitari hutan yang mereka lupa hutan apa namanya.

"Kau yakin, ini jalannya?" tanya Wonshik.

"Aku pernah ke markas Black Stab yang berupa rumah mewah, dan itu pun satu-satunya tempat yang di ketahui semua orang yang pernah mendengar mengenai Black Stab!" jawab Yoongi.

"Ah, arra!" desis Wonshik.

"Yak, Wonshik-ah! Bolehkan aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yoongi yang juga mencari bahan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau perjalanan panjangnya ini hanya di lalui keheningan antara keduanya karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku saja!" sentak Wonshik yang memang tengah melihat pohon yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya, Yoongi hanya nyengir dengan ungkapan Wonshik tersebut. "Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" lanjut Wonshik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Jaehwan hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jaehwan hyung?" Wonshik balik bertanya dan memincingkan matanya menatap Yoongi heran. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Yak, kau ini polos atau memang tidak peka sih?" ketus Yoongi yang memang sudah tidak sabar dengan namja yang menjadi partner-nya itu.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Wonshik dengan tatapan mata yang semakin lama membuat Yoongi ingin melenyapkannya hari ini juga. Dan ingatkan Yoongi jika ia berhasil melenyapkan Wonshik, ingatkan dia bahwa ada Jaehwan yang setelah itu akan memedamkannya di perut bumi hidup-hidup, sungguh ironis.

"Aish, untung saja meskipun darahku sudah mendidih sekalipun aku tetap tidak berniat untuk melukaimu!" ujar Yoongi yang tepatnya seperti sebuah ancaman bagi Wonshik.

"Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. kau juga bertanya tidak begitu jelas," Wonshik mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Yoongi menatap tajam Wonshik.

"Ahh, aniya hany—"

WUSS!

JLEB!

"Wonshik-ah!" seru Yoongi saat sepasang indra penglihatannya melihat sebuah benda tajam dan berkilau tertancap tepat di antara lengan dan hampir mengenai jantung Wonshik. Yoongi menahan tubuh Wonshik yang mulai akan ambruk dan jatuh ke permukaan tanah. "Wonshik-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Yoongi yang khawatir dengan keadaan Wonshik yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah di seluruh lengannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Yoongi mengejar si pelaku yang melempar senjata itu namun, ia juga belum gila meninggalkan Wonshik dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan Wonshik di bandingkan mengejar pengecut itu. "Wosnhik-ah, katakan sesuatu!" paksa Yoongi yang melihat wajah Wonshik yang tiba-tiba memucat. Yoongi mencabut benda tajam itu, namun seketika saat ia mencoba mencabutnya, justru benda itu melukai jarinya dan ikut mengeluarkan darah. Yoongi menarik paksa benda tajam itu dari tubuh Wonshik.

"Arggh!" erang Wonshik benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan erangannya itu membuat kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi putih. Namun, tiba-tiba saja bekas benda tajam yang menancap pada tubuh Wonshik meninggalkan bekas kebiru-unguan di seluruh lengan kirinya bahkan sampai mendekati jantungnya. Yoongi menatap jari-jari tangan kananya yang juga mengeluarkan darah, seketika ia melihat darah itu mengering dengan sekejap dan berubah warna yang sama dengan lengan kiri Wonshik.

"Akh!" Yoongi memekik saat ia merasakan sentruman yang berasal dari lukanya. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Wonshik-ah! Bertahanlah!" ujar Yoongi, ia melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Wonshik, apa pun yang ia ketahui ia akan melakukannya demi menyelamatkan Wonshik. Dan, Wonshik harus selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerang saat merasakan sebuah cahaya silau yang mengganggu tidurnya. Taehyung menucek matanya sekali kemudian ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan melihat jendela kamar Hyuk yang ia tempati memancarkan sinar matahari melalui celahnya meskipun tirainya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Taehyung mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjangnya berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, sepi. Ya memang, pasti tidak akan ada siapa pun di rumah besar ini.

TOK!

Taehyung terperanjat saat ia mendengar sebuah suara tajam yang beradu dengan kayu, tepatnya berasal dari dalam dapur. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju dapur. Disaat itulah ia melihat sesosok namja yang memang tak asing lagi baginya tengah berkutat dengan berbagai alat dapur dan berbagai bahan makanan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja tampan itu, Kim Seok Jin. Taehyung hanya menatap Seok Jin. Ia tak menyangka jika namja tampan itu mengetahui keberadaannya di sana. Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seok Jin, justru ia masih saja diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Seok Jin yang melihat Taehyung tak bergeming, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang masih menunduk.

"Ck!" Seok Jin berdecak keras. "Ingatkan aku, jika dia masih seperti mayat hidup!" gumam Seok Jin menahan rasa kesal sekaligus bosannya saat melihat Taehyung yang semakin jam semakin membuat kepalanya pening.

"Kau!" seru Seok Jin, seketika Taehyung langsung mendongak. Seok Jin mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya pada Taehyung. "Duduklah! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan!" titah Seok Jin. Sejenak Taehyung hanya menatapnya, namun dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di ujung meja makan. Seok Jin mulai menata menu masakan yang ia buat di atas meja membuat Taehyung tertegun melihat aneka macam masakan yang Seok Jin masak dan di hidangkan di depannya ini. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap, dan ia sudah membasuh tangannya. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan yang jauh dari Taehyung. Seok Jin menatap Taehyung, ia memincingkan matanya.

"Aku menghidangkan makanannya di sini, bukan di sana! Jadi, kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanya Seok Jin. Taehyung kembali diam dan tetap hanya menunduk. "Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang ada di bawah kakimu itu? cepat, kau duduk di depanku!" titah Seok Jin. Taehyung hanya menurut dan pindah duduk di tepat di seberang, di depan Seok Jin.

"Makanlah, kau boleh memilih apa pun yang kau suka!" ujar Seok Jin ia meraih roti panggang yang memang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Ah, satu lagi. Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, kau bebas ingin melakukan apa pun disini, kau mengerti?" lanjut Seok Jin hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun tiba-tiba saja Taehyung membuka suara langkanya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan semua makanan ini?" tanya Taehyung. Seok Jin membalikkan badannya tertegun.

"Kau pasti butuh nutrisi dan kekuatan, bukan? Aku biasa memasak itu semua untuk dongsaengku. Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau jangan kemana-mana-nde? Di luar tidak aman!" pesan Seok Jin yang juga sengaja menakut-nakuti Taehyung. Seok Jin berlalu dan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri. Taehyung menatap makanan yang masih mengebulkan asap tipis di depannya.

"Gomawo, Seok Jin hyung!" lirih Taehyung menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk di sofa yang berada di depan televisi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, melihat seluruh argumen yang terpasang di dinding-dinding rumah sebagai penghias rumah tua itu. Seketika Taehyung memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat berbagai figura berjajar rapi di sekitar kanan-kiri televisi yang bisa di bilang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati kumpulan figura itu. Senyum dan tawa di setiap foto yang terpajang di figura itu membuat Taehyung benar-benar iri melihatnya. Sebagian besar Taehyung mengenal semua namja yang ada di foto itu, namun sejenak tangannya meraih sebuah figura yang ia rasa ada seorang namja yang antara asing dan tidak asing baginya. Seorang namja manis yang tengah berfoto bahagia bersama Taekwoon yang di belakangnya ada Hyuk, Wonshik, dan Hoseok.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya!" gumam Taehyung. Ia mengamati namja manis berkulit tan itu tanpa berkedip. "Atau mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja!" lanjut Taehyung. Tangannya kemudian berniat untuk meletakkan figura itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

PYAR!

Seketika seluruh tubuhnya menjadi tak terkendali, figura yang berada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja mengakibatkan pecahan kaca tepat di bawah kakinya. Taehyung memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

BRUK!

Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, kini ia jatuh bersimpuh dengan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menyerang lebih dalam dan lebih sakit lagi.

"ARGH!" erang Taehyung yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Taehyung meremas rambutnya yang semakin kacau. Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan seolah ia tengah mencari jawaban dari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"ARGH!" Taehyung kembali mengerang lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya sudah menyentuh lantai dan tidak berada lagi di kepalanya. Taehyung mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian kembali membukanya. Seluruh wajahnya kini penuh dengan peluh akibat erangannya tadi. Taehyung menarik nafasnya, mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih saja menyerang secara perlahan. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba saja seolah tengah membaca rumus penting yang harus ia pecahkan. Taehyung meneguk salivanya gusar. Ia bergerak perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi yang memang berada di dalam sebuah rak. Taehyung memojokkan dirinya seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia kembali merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa yang kembali menyerangnya. Peluhnya tanpa henti terus mengalir di seluruh wajahnya.

"Andwae... Andwae..." lirih Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, hentikan!" pekik Hakyeon saat ia sudah tidak tahan melihat darah Jimin di depan matanya. Ketiga orang yang tengah menyiksa Jimin menghentikan aktivitasnya 'bersenang-senang' menyiksa tubuh Jimin dengan rantai yang melingkar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara, kedua tangan Hakyeon hanya di pegang erat oleh kedua orang namja berbadan kekar. "Aku mohon! Jebal—hiks!" pinta Hakyeon yang sudah lemas dan berhenti meronta. "Jangan Jimin, aku saja-aku saja! AKU SAJA YANG KALIAN SIKSA!" teriak Hakyeon benar-benar keras.

"Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua disini! Tuan Park cukup puas dengan pelajaran yang pantas mereka dapatkan!" ujar seseorang yang melepaskan tangan Hakyeon, kemudian dengan kasar menendang tubuhnya hingga mendekat pada tubuh Jimin yang sudah bersimpuh darah. "Kajja, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" ajaknya pada anak buahnya yang lain. Kelima namja iblis itu, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin dan Hakyeon dan juga mengunci pintu dari luar yang tak lain mereka berada di sebuah gudang rumah yang sudah Hakyeon tinggali selama hampir 6 tahun itu.

Hakyeon dengan perlahan mendekati Jimin yang terkulai dengan lemas.

"Jimin-ie... kau dengar aku?" lirih Hakyeon menyentuh pipi Jimin yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Jimin—hiks!" isak Hakyeon menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jimin yang bersimbah darah itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kedua matanya, tak hentinya mengeluarkan ari mata yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan siap untuk mengering. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, Hakyeon melepaskan rantai yang mengikat seluruh pergerakan Jimin.

"Hy-hyu-ngg!" erang Jimin yang terdengar amat menyedihkan. Hakyeon tidak membalas panggilan Jimin, namun yang ia lakukan hanya menangis dan mengusap darah Jimin yang semakin lama semakin banyak yang keluar dan kini juga mulai memenuhi kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hiks!" isak Hakyeon yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir manisnya. "Mianhae, jeongmall mianhae, hyung—"

"Ani hyung!" potong Jimin memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka suaranya. "Kau ti—"

"Shhtt!" Hakyeon mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk diam. "Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dan banyak bicara. Hyung akan mengobatimu-arra?" lanjut Hakyeon yang masih saja mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Hy-hyung..." gumam Jimin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Hakyeon yang merasa mendapat panggilan itu dengan segera ia mendekati Jimin yang terbalut kain putih sebagai pengganti perban yang hampir mengenai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jimin-ie, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hakyeon lembut ia mengelus surai Jimin, yang membuat si empunya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apakah rasanya seperti ini hyung?" tanya Jimin tersenyum penuh luka yang membuat Hakyeon langsung menangis saat melihatnya.

"Jimin-ie..."

"Penderitaan yang kau alami selami ini, baru saja membuatku tersadar. Jika iblis itu benar-benar tidak menginginkanku!"

"Jimin-ie..."

"Bukankah aku memang sangat menyedihkan hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Jimin-ah! Lebih baik kau diam saja dan istirahat sekarang! Hentikan obrolanmu yang semakin tidak masuk akal itu!" seru Hakyeon mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi kali ini. "Jimin-ah, dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Hakyeon menatap kedua mata Jimin dengan amat sangat serius. Sedangkan, Jimin hanya membalas tatapannya. "Setiap hidup pasti akan ada banyak kekurangan dalam hidupmu. Dan saat kau menyadarinya kau harus bisa memahami apa yang membuatmu tetap hidup di dunia ini. Kehidupan memang kejam, Jimin-ah! Dan kekejaman itulah yang harus kau lalui bukan kau hindari!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Hyu—"

"Kajja, lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang. Tubuhmu banyak mengeluarkan darah tadi, belum lagi, perutmu pasti lapar!" Hakyeon mengambil tas ranselnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. "Makanlah!" Hakyeon memberika setengah batang cokelat pada Jimin. "Ini cukup untuk mengganjal perutmu. Makanlah!"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"Kau yang lebih membutuhkan sisa cokelat itu, di bandingkan aku!" jawab Hakyeon.

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

"Jika kau tidak mau makan, akan aku pastikan besok kau tidak melihatku berada di sampingmu!" ancam Hakyeon. Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, kau ini hyung. Apa mengancam adalah senjatamu?" tolak Jimin, Hakyeon hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Cepat habiskan! Setelah itu kau harus tidur arra?"

"Nde, arraseo!" Jimin melahap cokelat yang berada di tangannya seraya menatap Hakyeon yang mulai perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ _Kau benar hyung, di depan sana ada kehidupan yang menantiku datang untuk kembali!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRAK!

Hoseok menggeliat kecil, saat ia kembali mendengar debuman ombak yang menghantam batu karang.

"Huwaaa!" Hoseok merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya sesekali menguap. Pandangannya berpendar pada Namjoon yang tidur di bawah sofanya. Masih tertidur dengan pulas. Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati tubuh Namjoon, takut jika Namjoon merasa terganggu dari tidur pulasnya. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah yang baru saja sehari ia dan Namjoon tempati. Sejak insiden adu mengejar dengan pencopet kemarin, Hoseok dan Namjoon mengembalikan tas kepada pemiliknya yang tak lain seorang yeoja paruh baya. Saat itu, yeoja yang mengalami kemalangan masih setia menunggu namja tampan heroes datang mengembalikan tasnya. Akhirnya, penungguannya tidak sia-sia. Namjoon dan Hoseok mengembalikan tas itu tanpa kurang apa-pun, dan sebagai tanda terima kasih yeoja paruh baya itu menawarkan tempat tinggal dan makanan kepada Namjoon dan Hoseok untuk ikut ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, Namjoon dan Hoseok tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk menerima tawaran baik itu.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sebuah pintu tertutup yang ia kira adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Rumah yang baru ia tempati itu bisa di bilang rumah yang tidak cukup besar namun, terlalu banyak pintu membuat Hoseok harus mengingat-ingat lebih jelas mana kiranya pintu yang menuju ke kamar mandi. Hoseok membuka pintu itu perlahan, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tahu pintu yang ia buka ternyata bukanlah pintu kamar mandi melainkan sebuah kamar seorang namja.

"Mungkin ini kamar anak-nya ahjumma Sung. Tapi—bukankah ahjumma Sung tinggal diri?" gumam Hoseok ia hendak menutup pintu kamar itu, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang Hoseok tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Namjoon-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" sontak Hoseok mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe, mianhae!" Namjoon hanya menyengir. "Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Namjoon mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Hoseok meskipun tangannya masih menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Jinjjayo? Lalu, kenapa kau berd—"

"Kalian sudah bangun?" potong seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dekat mereka.

"Ahjumma Sung!" sahut Hoseok sumringah.

"Ah, apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? Kajja, kita sarapan sekarang!" ajak ahjumma Sung, seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir.

.

.

.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma! Atas semua yang ahjumma berikan pada kami!" ujar Namjoon sungkan, setelah ketiganya selesai menyantap menu pagi mereka.

"Ah, gwenchana. Lagi pula kalian berdua sudah banyak membantuku kemarin!" jawab ahjumma Sung.

"Mianhae, ahjumma kami sangat merepotkan ahjumma selama sehari kami disini!" lanjut Hoseok.

"Ah, sudahlah. Gwenchanayo ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada kalian berdua. Hajiman—" ahjumma Sung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Waeyo ahjumma?" tanya Namjoon sopan.

"Mianhaeyo, sepertinya kalian tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di rumah ini. Dan aku mengharapkan kalian untuk pergi hari ini juga. Mengertilah, aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kalian, hanya saja—"

"Gwenchanayo ahjumma, kami mengerti. Memang sangatlah tidak baik dua namja asing berada di rumah seorang yeoja yang tinggal seorang diri!" potong Hoseok, ia tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Ia tahu betul di balik ucapannya sendiri adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kalian memang anak-anak yang baik!" puji ahjumma Sung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berurai air mata.

"Kenapa, ahjumma menangis?" tanya Namjoon lembut. Ahjumma Sung menyeka air matanya.

"Gwenchana, ahjumma tidak apa-apa, hanya saja—"

"Apa ahjumma teringat pada anak ahjumma?" potong Hoseok yang membuat ahjumma Sung seketika beralih menatapnya.

"Hoseok-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Namjoon memelankan suaranya, ia menjadi ikut merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaan Hoseok yang membuat ahjumma Sung tertunduk sedih.

"Mianhae, ahjumma!"

"Gwenchana, Jung Hoseok!" balas ahjumma Sung mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan bersiap-siap sekarang!" ajak Namjoon ia mengisyaratkan matanya pada Hoseok untuk ikut mengikutinya.

"Nde, ahjumma. Kami akan bersiap-siap sekarang!" Hoseok menimpali.

"Nde, mianhae kalian tidak bisa lebih lama disini, bahkan ahjumma tidak bisa membantu kalian lebih banyak lagi!" jawab ahjumma Sung.

"Ani, ahjumma! Ahjumma sudah sangat membantu kami. Kamsahamnida!" ujar Hoseok. Ia dan Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau tanyakan, tadi? Itu sama sekali tidak sopan!" sembur Namjoon, saat keduanya tengah mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan jauh dari ahjumma Sung yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

"Nde, aku tahu!" jawab Hoseok singkat, ia tak mau jika kecurigaannya pada yeoja paruh baya itu semakin membesar. Namjoon yang melihat perubahan sikap Hoseok seketika ia memincingkan matanya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Namjoon ia melihat kedua bola mata Hoseok yang terlihat gusar.

"Ani!" Hoseok kembali mengelak.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang!" Namjoon masih saja mencari kebenaran di balik mata Hoseok.

"Lebih baik, kita cepat pergi dari sini!" Hoseok mencoba untuk tidak melihat kedua bola mata Namjoon yang penuh intimidasi padanya. Dengan sigap Namjoon mencekeram lengan Hoseok yang membuat si pemilik lengan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Waeyo? Kau ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok menepis tangan Namjoon yang berada di tangannya.

"Ani! Aku akan katakan semuanya, jika kita sudah keluar dari rumah ini! Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Hoseok berjalan mendahului Namjoon seraya membawa tas ranselnya. Namjoon menarik nafas beratnya, ia harus banyak bersabar untuk kali ini, dengan langkah beratnya Namjoon akhirnya menyusul Hoseok yang tengah berpamitan dengan ahjumma Sung.

"Mianhae, ahjumma tidak bisa membuat kalian lebih lama disini!" ujar ahjumma Sung mengantarkan kedua namja tampan itu ke teras rumahnya.

"Gwenchanayo, ahjumma. Sehari disini saja kami pasti sudah sangat merepotkan ahjumma!" lanjut Hoseok tersenyum ramah.

"Ani, kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan!" ahjumma Sung mengelus surai rambut Hoseok lembut. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, nde?" pintanya kembali berurai air mata.

"Nde, ahjumma! Kamsahamnida!" jawab Hoseok.

"Kau juga Namjoon-ie!" ahjumma Sung beralih mengelus surai Namjoon. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami, pergi dulu ahjumma. Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" pamit Hoseok, ahjumma Sung melambaikan tangannya saat Hoseok dan Namjoon menginjakkan kaki mereka keluar dari rumah mungilnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah keluar dari rumah itu! Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanpa menunggu waktu lagi bahkan jarak mereka dengan rumah ahjumma Sung saja masih tidak begitu jauh, Namjoon langsung bertanya perihal yang mengganggu pikiran Hoseok.

"Aish, kau ini jika sudah penasaran kenapa tidak sabaran sekali sih?" tanya Hoseok yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Namjoon.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Jung Hoseok!" geram Namjoon yang tingkat kekesalannya sudah hampir mencapai 98% namun, ia masih harus menahannya.

"Nde, arra-arra! Akan aku katakan!" ujar Hoseok dengan senyum jahilnya, senang sekali saat ia berhasil membuat Namjoon kesal setengah mati.

"Cepat, katakanlah!" desak Namjoon.

"Arraseo, Namjoon-ah!" Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, kini ia berucap serius sedangkan Namjoon hanya membalas tatapannya tanpa bertanya lagi "Ada sesuatu yang disimpan ahjumma Sung! Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak tinggal seorang diri." Namjoon membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Jinjjayo?" Hoseok mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihat seorang namja, kau percaya itu! **Seorang namja**!" Hoseok menekankan kalimat akhirnya pada Namjoon seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun dengan emas yang berlimpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perutku benar-benar sangat kenyang!" keluh Hyuk setelah ia bersama kedua hyungnya keluar dari sebuah kedai yang bernuansa Italia di dekat gedung Haitachi. "Yak, hyung. Kita akan kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Hyuk yang melihat kedua hyungnya hanya diam mematung sedari tadi. Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat kedua hyungnya seketika menatapnya heran.

"Waeyo, Hyuk-ah. Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Jaehwan sedangkan Taekwoon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu hyung, kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Hyuk menatap cemas kedua hyungnya.

"Kami? Ada apa dengan kami?" tanya Jaehwan memicingkan matanya.

"Aish!" Hyuk mengacak surainya kesal. "Apa perlu aku membaca pikiran kalian sekarang?" tanya Hyuk dengan seringai jahilnya.

PLAK!

"Hyung! Appo!" ringis Hyuk saat kepala mulusnya di pukul dengan sengaja oleh namja datar bermarga Jung itu.

"Coba saja, jika kau mau Han Sang Hyuk!" sindir Taekwoon tajam, sementara Jaehwan langsung tertawa bahagia melihat Hyuk yang disiksa dengan hyung yang tengah tertarik padanya.

"Yak, hyung tega sekali kau ini malah menertawaiku saat aku mendapat musibah dari hyung berwajah datar itu, hm?" ujar Hyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Kau tadi bilang apa Han Sang Hyuk?" tanya Taekwoon yang mendengar dengan jelas umpatan Hyuk terhadap dirinya membuat seketika ia menatap tajam namja manis yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ahh, a-ani hyung!" Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

"Selamat kau hari ini!" geram Taekwoon, sementara Hyuk mengelus dadanya menghela nafas lega.

"Aish, sudahlah! Kita akan kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Jaehwan kedua bola matanya memancarkan kelelahan dan wajahnya yang perlahan mulai memucat, yah meskipun ketiganya baru saja mengisi perut mereka sekaligus beristirahat namun bukan berarti rasa lelah mereka seketika akan langsung hilang?

"Lebih baik kita mencari sewaan rumah di sekitar sini. Tidak mungkin jika kita terus berjalan dan tidur di sembarang tempat!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Nde, Taekwoon hyung benar. Lagi pula jika kita menyewa rumah akan mudah untuk kita menyusun rencana untuk membalaskan dendam kita pada Black Stab dan pasukannya. Dan menemukan tempat namja itu bekerja secara perlahan tapi pasti!" sahut Hyuk menimpali ucapan Taekwoon.

"Nde, itu akan lebih baik!" lirih Jaehwan bibirnya sedikit mengatup dan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tetap membuka kedua matanya. Taekwoon yang memang sejak keluar dari kedai tadi, ia melihat dengan jelas perubahan Jaehwan. Ia memincingkan kedua matanya untuk mengetahui apa kiranya perubahan dari seorang namja manis yang bermarga Lee itu.

"Jaehwan-ie... gwenchana?" tanya Taekwoon cemas. Hyuk yang mendengar suara khawatir Taekwoon ikut beralih menatap Jaehwan.

"Hyung, apa kau salah makan? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?" tanya Hyuk yang melihat Jaehwan dengan jelas ingin sekali menutup kedua matanya.

"Jaehwan-ie..." lirih Taekwoon, ia mendekati Jaehwan dan hendak menyentuh keningnya. Namun, sebelum itu tiba-tiba saja tanpa perkiraan Taekwoon maupun Hyuk , Jaehwan ambruk menimpa Taekwoon yang untung saja berada di sampingnya.

"Hyung!" pekik Hyuk terkejut.

"Hyuk-ah! Kita harus mencari sewaan sekarang! Tubuh Jaehwan benar-benar sangat dingin," ujar Taekwoon yang juga ikut terlihat panikdi balik matanya.

"Tap-tapi hyung—"

"Aku akan menggendong tubuh Jaehwan. Kita harus bergerak secepatnya!" potong Taekwoon gusar ia membawa tubuh lemas Jaehwan ke punggungnya.

"A-arra, hyung!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah hyung?" tanya Hyuk saat keduanya tengah berjalan ke arah selatan dari gedung Haitachi. Hyuk merasa iba saat melihat bulir-bulir peluh di dahi Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya menggeleng, ia hanya tidak ingin seseorang yang amat berarti baginya saat ini terjadi apa-apa padanya. "Hyung, biarkan aku yang menggedong Jaehwan hyung-nde? Kau pasti lelah!"

"Ani, Hyuk-ah gwenchana!" ujar Taekwoon tanpa menatap Hyuk yang berjalan di samping kanannya sedikitpun.

"Ta-tapi hyung—" Hyuk menghentikan ucapannya sekaligus menghentikan langkahnya. Taekwoon memincingkan kedua matanya dan menatap Hyuk heran. Hyuk menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Sssht!" Hyuk meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya. "Kau dengar sesuatu hyung?" tanya Hyuk membuat Taekwoon menajamkan indra pendengarnya. Taekwoon diam begitu pula dengan Hyuk. Keduanya merasakan gerak-gerik seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Taekwoon kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan jalan dan mengabaikan Hyuk yang masih saja menatapnya. Taekwoon berdecak sebal dan sesekali mengumpat. Sedangkan Hyuk melirikkan matanya di belakang punggung Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba saja ada bayang-bayang beberapa orang yang ternyata tengah mengepung mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu banyak dan datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Dapat dihitung belasan orang siap menyerang mereka kapan pun yang mereka inginkan. Taekwoon dan Hyuk bahkan Jaehwan bisa saja mati di tangan mereka detik ini juga atau bisa saja dengan kekuatan yang Taekwoon dan Hyuk miliki mampu untuk menghajar mereka semua. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jaehwan yang terkulai lemas di balik punggung Taekwoon? Apakah ketiganya akan menerima mati di tangan iblis-iblis seperti mereka, atau justru sebaliknya?

 **TBC**

Jeonmall mianhae, update-nya telat pake banget. Aku harap gak bosen-bosen ya terusin ff ini. See you in next chapter. Jeongmal mianhae gak bisa jawab review juga sebelumnya. Anyeong...


	6. Chapter 6

Taekwoon mengatur nafasnya. Ia masih berusaha melawan meskipun seluruh badannya sudah di penuhi dengan darahnya, belum lagi dia juga harus melindungi Jaehwan. Jaehwan yang masih terkulai lemas di balik punggungnya. Taekwoon menatap Hyuk yang berusaha melindunginya dan Jaehwan. Ia harus membantu Hyuk, tapi bagaimana dengan Jaehwan?

SRET!

BRAK!

BRUK!

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Hyuk mendekati Taekwoon dengan nafas tersengal. Taekwoon menatap iba kepala Hyuk yang kini di penuhi oleh banyak darah. Kini, Taekwoon merasa bersalah sebagai hyung tertua ia tidak bisa menjaga dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Sekelebat ingatan Taekwoon teringat bagaimana saat iblis berbadan kekar itu memukul kepala Hyuk dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Hyung, pergilah!" titah Hyuk, jujur saja ia tengah menahan rasa sakitnya sekarang. Bau darah yang ada di sekujur tumbuhnya itu sungguh benar-benar ingin membuatnya mual.

"Mwoya? Kau gila?" tolak Taekwoon.

"Pergilah hyung! Dan cari penginapan!"

"Ani Hyuk-ah! Bagaimana denganmu!"

"Aku harus mengecoh mereka supaya tidak mengikutimu! Ayolah hyung! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Jaehwan hyung sangat membutuhkan tempat tinggal, kau harus mengobatinya!" titah Hyuk menarik nafasnya.

"Ani Hyuk! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Taekwoon tetap saja masih bersikeras.

"Hyung aku akan membunuhmu dan juga Jaehwan hyung sebelum mereka semua membunuhmu jika kau tidak pergi sekarang juga!" ancam Hyuk kedua bola matanya sudah berubah menjadi putih. "Aku mohon hyung, jebal!" lanjut Hyuk serius membuat Taekwoon bimbang. "Hyung, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu!" Hyuk mendorong Taekwoon keras sampai Taekwoon terjungkal dari posisinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Taekwoon dengan susah payah membawa tubuh Jaehwan untuk bergegas meninggalkan Hyuk seorang diri.

Hyuk menarik nafasnya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan sebelah tangannya. Tinggal lima orang yang masih berdiri di depannya dari sekitar lima belasan orang. Hyuk menelan ludahnya gusar.

 _"_ _Aku harus menyesaikan ini!"_ batin Hyuk, ia menetralkan energinya yang keluar secara tak beraturan. Ia menyiapkan diri hendak melanjutkan penyerangan. Ia sudah tahu titik lemah kelima namja di depannya. Selangkah ia siap menyerang namun hal tak terduga tiba-tiba saja terjadi di depannya.

WUSS

SET!

BRAK!

"Argh!" Hyuk tersungkur saat tiba-tiba kekuatan lain datang menyerangnya. Hyuk mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Han Sang Hyuk?" remehnya. Hyuk mendecih kesal dalam hati ia mengumpat, apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya terjadi sekarang dan lebih parahnya lagi ia dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk.

Merasa mendapat bantuan kelima namja yang juga berkondisi tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyuk, kini mereka menyeringai puas saat melihat Hyuk yang lain dalam keadaan sangat baik dan siap melenyapkan Hyuk kapan saja. Hyuk mencoba untuk bangkit dengan susah payah dengan tangan kanannya yang masih setia menyentuh dadanya, dimana jantungnya berada.

"Sangat baik!" Hyuk menyeringai. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Hyuk langsung menyerang namja yang sangat mirip dengannya namun sebelum itu kelima namja berbadan kekar telah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan, namja yang sangat mirip dengan Hyuk itu hanya menonton dari belakang.

Dengan susah payah dan tenaga yang tersisa Hyuk berusaha untuk mengalahkan kelima namja itu.

BRAK!

DUG!

"Argh!" Hyuk kembali memekik saat tiga namja itu mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Hyuk mengerang, menahan sakitnya sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang kembali mengalir di balik punggungnya. Hyuk memejamkan matanya. Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir sampai disini? Apakah dia akan mati dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya detik ini juga? Apakah dia akan mati di tangan iblis seperti mereka? Hyuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup dengan jelas bau anyir yang tak henti mengalir di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa segitu saja kemampuanmu, hm?" remeh salah satu kelima namja itu yang melihat Hyuk masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Kau harus bertahan Hyuk!"_ tiba-tiba saja Hyuk mendengar suara Jin yang teringang di otaknya.

 _"_ _Kau bukan orang lemah, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka! Bertahan Hyuk-ah!"_ kini ia mendengar suara Yoongi yang juga menggema di gendang telinganya.

 _"_ _Bertahanlah Hyuk! Kau harus bertahan. Kau harus menepati janjimu Hyuk! Kau harus menyusulku dan Jaehwan!"_ Hyuk dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Taekwoon yang juga menggema di gendang telinganya. Hyuk menarik nafasnya meskipun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Hyuk membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun dengan susah payah.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan pernah kalah!"_ batin Hyuk yakin.

"Ternyata kau masih memiliki nyawa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka meremehkan kekuatan Hyuk.

"Bersiaplah—untuk—menemui—ajal—kalian—" Hyuk berbicara denga lirih.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan untuk dirimu sendiri Han Sang Hyuk!" ke lima namja itu kembali menyerang Hyuk. Hyuk memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan energi yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya yang masih terbilang cukup untuk mengalahkan ke lima iblis brengsek itu. Kini, di depan Hyuk hanya ada ke lima namja yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Sementara namja yang sangat mirip dengan Hyuk hanya berdiam diri melihat pertunjukan yang sangat menarik baginya itu.

Satu langkah kelima namja itu siap akan menyerang Hyuk dan di saat bersamaan mereka hendak menyerang, Hyuk membuka kedua matanya dan bola matanya berubah menjadi berwarna putih.

BRAK!

SET!

DUAGH!

BRUK!

Seolah Hyuk tak terluka dan tak merasakan sakit lagi, dengan tenang dan dengan sigap ia menyerang ke lima namja berbadan kekar itu tanpa ampun.

BUAGH!

Hyuk melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada namja yang mendorong punggungnya hingga menabrak dinding.

WUUUUSSS!

BRAK!

"Argh!" Hyuk kembali memekik saat sosok dirinya kembali menyerangnya.

"Pergilah! Kalian ini dia milikku!" ujarnya pada dua orang namja yang sudah tidak baik-baik saja dan masih membuka matanya. Kedua namja itu segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kedua Hyuk itu.

"Apa kau memiliki pesan terakhir?" tanya namja yang mirip dengan Hyuk. Ia mendekati Hyuk yang tersungkur, seketika ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk melayangkannya pada Hyuk yang sudah tak berdaya.

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

Memang seperti seorang iblis yang tak punya rasa belas kasihan, namja imitasi Hyuk itu tanpa henti memukul seluruh anggota badan Hyuk khususnya bagian kepalanya.

Hyuk tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia tidak rela jika ia mati dengan cara tidak jantan seperti ini. Hyuk mencoba untuk kembali mengumpulkan energinya yang tersisa, ia harus membunuh makhluk yang berani-beraninya menirunya tanpa izin itu. Kedua tangan Hyuk bergerak perlahan dan dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Hyuk meremas kerah baju makhluk di depannya itu. Kedua bola mata kembali berubah menjadi putih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hyuk memukul namja itu tepat di area jantungnya. Makhluk itu memekik dan hendak jatuh dari genggaman Hyuk tapi dengan cepat Hyuk menahannya agar ia tetap di cengkeraman tangannya. Hyuk menatap tajam dengan kedua bola putihnya pada namja itu.

BUAGH!

Hyuk kembali melayangkan pukulan tepat di jantungnya.

BRUK!

Makhluk itu ambruk tepat di depan kaki Hyuk. Hyuk mematung merasakan darahnya yang mengalir seperti air. Hyuk mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Sudah selesai? Apa kini dia menang? Hyuk mencoba untuk memastika bahwa makhluk itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. Hyuk memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

SET!

BRAK!

Hyuk kembali memekik saat ia mendekati makhluk itu tiba-tiba langsung membuka matanya dan untuk ke tiga kalinya punggungnya kembali menabrak dinding. Boleh-kah Hyuk mengumpat sekarang? Kenapa susah sekali membunuhnya? Jika saja keadaaannya membaik ia tidak akan merasa sesulit ini.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa membunuhku, Han Sang Hyuk!" ujarnya mencekik leher Hyuk. Tubuh Hyuk merosot, dan makhluk itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menginjak dada Hyuk. Hyuk merasa akan mati sekarang. Hyuk mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia tetap hidup. Hyuk memincingkan matanya saat ia melihat kilatan besi tajam berada di seorang tubuh namja yang tadi menyerang Taekwoon. Tangan Hyuk yang terbalut darah merambat dengan perlahan untuk meraih senjata itu. Susah payah ia mencoba tetap saja jangkauannya terlalu jauh. Hyuk meneteskan air matanya.

 _"_ _Eomma... Appa... Hyungdeul... aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku rela mati demi kalian. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah anak dan dongsaeng yang baik bagi kalian. Tapi, aku benar-benar sangat menyayangi kalian, percayalah!"_ batin Hyuk ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Meskipun tangannya tetap mencoba meraih benda tajam itu, tapi saluran pernapasannya terasa sesak dan ia merasa ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Tapi, apa lah daya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah jika ia akan mati saat itu juga. Hyuk memejamkan matanya membuat makhluk itu merasa puas dengan Hyuk yang tak berdaya. Dengan perlahan makhluk itu melepaskan cengkikan tangannya pada leher Hyuk, namun hal tak terduga justru terjadi padanya.

JLEB!

CROSS!

"Argh! Kau—ARGH!" serunya mengerikan saat ia merasakan benda tajam tepat mengenai jantungnya dan menyemburkan darah yang juga mengenai Hyuk yang berada di depannya.

BRUK!

Hyuk langsung ambruk di dekat makhluk yang sudah tak berjantung itu.

"Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki jantung!" gumam Hyuk tersenyum pedih. Hyuk memejamkan matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namjan tampan berdimple yang melihat kejadian mengerikan itu di depan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dengan perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Hyuk setelah memastikan beberapa menit tidak ada salah seorang dari mereka yang kembali bergerak.

"Hey, gwenchana? Kau dengar aku?" tanyanya menggoyangkan tubuh Hyuk yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya dengan suara yang tercekat dan terdengar bergetar. "Hey, buka matamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Park Woo Min menggebrak meja di depan ke lima anak buahnya yang kini menunduk takut.

"Nde, tuan! Mereka semua sudah bergerak, para penerus dari desa Halmount sudah mencari dimana para pemilik kunci itu berada. Mereka mendapat informasi dari namja Kim itu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka benar-benar di luar dugaan! Kang Young Jung!" Park Woo Min memanggil anak buahnya yang bernama Kang Young Jung itu.

"Nde tuan?" sahut Kang Young Jung.

"Kunci gudang dimana Hakyeon dan Jimin berada. Jaga disetiap sudutnya dan juga perketat penjagaan. Aku tidak mau mereka berdua kabur lagi, apalagi mereka sampai menemui salah seorang dari penerus Halmount itu. Young Jung, ingat baik-baik aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika aku tahu mereka kabur dari gudang itu!" ancam Park Woo Min kejam.

"Nde, tuan! Saya mengerti!" Kang Young Jung undur diri dari hadapan tuannya itu.

"Jung Jun Won!" Park Woo Min memanggil anak buahnya dengan murka.

"Nde, tuan!" sahut Jung Jun Won menghadap.

"Kerahkan bawahanmu untuk mengejar dimana keberadaan Taekwoon, aku tidak ingin dia menemukan Hakyeon!"

"Nde, tuan! Akan saya lakukan!" Jung Jun Won ikut menghilang dari hadapan Park Woo Min. Kini Park Woo Min menatap tajam ketiga anak buahnya yang tersisa.

"Choi Han!" panggil Park Woo Min selanjutnya. "Bawa secara paksa Jeon Jungkook kemari. aku tidak mau mereka mendahului kita!"

"Jeon Jungkook?" Choi Han mengulang nama yang disebutkan Park Woo Min.

"Kau tidak tuli kan? Jeon Jungkook, dia namja yang memiliki kunci terbuat dari udara! Cepat, pergilah sekarang!" usir Park Woo Min yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Choi Han.

"Dan, kalian berdua!" Park Woo Min menatap serius kedua namja yang menunduk di depannya.

"Hancurkan rumah mereka dimana namja Kim itu berada. Bunuh yang menghalai kalian. Dan bawa namja itu secara paksa!"

.

.

.

Seperti layaknya seorang perawat, dengan pelan dan teliti Hakyeon mengganti kain yang membalut luka Jimin tanpa membuat Jimin terusik sekalipun. Seketika, kegiatan Hakyeon terhenti saat ia menatap wajah damai Jimin yang memar itu.

"Hyung janji! Hyung akan selalu berada di sampingmu!" ujar Hakyeon mengobati memar di wajah Jimin dengan air seadanya.

"Akh!" Jimin memekik membuat Hakyeon terkejut. Dengan cepat Hakyeon menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jimin.

"Jimin, gwenchanayo?" tanya Hakyeon cemas. Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana hyung. Selama kau ada disini, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Huft, kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Apa masih merasa sakit?" tanya Hakyeon seraya kembali melilitkan kain yang entah ia dapat dari mana untuk membalut luka Jimin.

"Sedikit hyung!" jawab Jimin jujur. Hakyeon hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa kau melihat hyung seperti itu, hm?" tanya Hakyeon tanpa menatap Jimin karena kedua matanya terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya saat ini.

"Ani, hanya saja aku baru sadar hyung benar-benar orang yang sangat kuat!" ujar Jimin yang membuat Hakyeon menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Jimin heran.

"Aku kuat, karena ada yang memberiku kekuatan! Aku kuat karena aku yakin akan ada kebahagiaan yang tengah menungguku di depan sana! Dan, aku kuat karena aku harus menjadi penompangmu!" Hakyeon mengelus surai Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nde, hyung! Aku yakin, Tuhan mengirim-mu untuk tetap berada di sampingku dan berjuang bersama-sama melalui semua penderitaan ini!" jawab Jimin tulus. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus tetap bertahan dan tetap kuat agar kita bisa melawannya!"

"Nde, aku pasti bisa berjuang denganmu sampai akhir!" balas Jimin kembali tersenyum hangat,

 _"_ _Nde, hyung! Berjuang untuk mencari kebahagiaan!"_ batin Jimin.

BRAK!

Hakyeon dan Jimin terkejut dengan suara yang berasal dari pintu gudang yang mereka tempati itu.

"Tetap disini, nde! Hyung akan memeriksanya!" ujar Hakyeon, Jimin menatap cemas.

"Hati-hati hyung!" pesan Jimin. Hakyeon hanya mengangguk.

Hakyeon mendekati dimana pintu satu-satunya gudang ini. Dengan langkah perlahan Hakyeon mendekat, ia dapat melihat jelas kenop pintu yang bergerak-gerak menandakan ada yang mencoba untuk membukanya. Hakyeon membulatkan matanya dan hampir terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya saat pintu itu terbuka dengan paksa dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang masuk dan langsung menahan pergerakannya tidak hanya ia begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" ujar Hakyeon memberontak. Hakyeon semakin liar saat melihat mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jimin. "Jangan sentuh dia! Jangan sentuh Jimin!" ujar Hakyeon memberontak dengan keras.

"Ikat dia dan dia! Ikat sekencang mungkin bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak sekalipun!" titah suara yang berasal dari Kang Young Jung.

Hakyeon tetap berusaha memberontak saat mereka semua mengikatnya bersama Jimin menjadi satu ikatan dengan rantai yang terbuat dari besi. Jimin terkulai lemas sedangkan Hakyeon tanpa henti terus memberontak.

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini pada Jimin! Ikat saja aku, tidak apa! Tapi, aku mohon jangan Jimin-jebal!" pinta Hakyeon hingga ia meneteskan air matanya. Kang Young Jung mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hakyeon.

"Ternyata kau sangat menyayanginya rupanya! Diamlah, dan jangan banyak bergerak jika kau tidak ingin aku menyentuh tuan muda Park!" remeh Kang Young Jung dan pergi begitu saja diikuti ke empat anak buahnya tak lupa mereka mengkunci pintu gudang itu.

"Kau iblis! Hey, iblis! Lawan aku sekarang! Bunuh aku sekarang! Kau, tuli-hm?" seru Hakyeon kesabarannya benar-benar diambang batas.

"Hyung, kau tidak ada gunanya seperti itu!" ujar Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Hakyeon.

"Yak! Jimin-ah! Rasanya aku ingin mencincang jantung mereka sekarang!" balas Hakyeon kejam membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Nde, hyung! Aku akan membantumu memasaknya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak salah lihat kan?" tanya Namjoon kembali memastikan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Hoseok.

"Tentu saja, aku melihat **seorang namja**! Apa itu kurang jelas?" tanya Hoseok menekankan kata seorang namja pada Namjoon.

"Lalu, apa urusannya dengan kita?" tanya Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Hoseok menarik nafas sabar.

"Coba kau fikirkan, kenapa ahjumma Sung harus berbohong? Dia bilang dia tinggal seorang diri dan tidak memiliki seorang anak. Apa kau lupa, hm?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Tapi, kita tidak punya urusan dengannya tidak perlu kau ambil pusing! Justru, kita harus pergi sekarang. Kita punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkan namja yang berada di rumah ahjumma Sung!" Hoseok menghela nafas, bisa apa dia jika Namjoon sudah mengatakan hal itu.

"Cha! Kita lanjutkan saja mencari namja itu!" ajak Namjoon ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih diam mematung.

"Dimana? Kita akan mencarinya kemana?" tanya Hoseok ragu. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Bahkan kita tidak tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya, jangankan ciri-cirinya namanya saja kita tidak tahu!" Namjoon mematung, Hoseok berhak ragu sekarang. Tugas yang mereka lakukan ini bukanlah tugas yang mudah seperti tugas biasanya. Bayangkan saja kalian harus mencari seorang namja yang berada di pantai berdiri di dekat jendela rumah atau semacamnya tanpa tahu siapa namanya ataupun dimana tempat tinggalnya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon diam dalam keheningan. Keduanya sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisi awal mereka masing-masing. Terlalu kalut dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Membiarkan wajah tampan mereka tersapu dengan udara angin pantai yang cukup dingin dan mendung itu.

Hoseok termenung, tiba-tiba saja terbesit gambaran di otaknya kumpulan namja yang memakai baju seragam berwarna hitam pergi menggerombol entah kemana. Tapi, Hoseok yakin mereka adalah suruhan dari orang yang juga mengincar apa yang kini keduanya cari.

"Kita harus lari sekarang!" ujar Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Waeyo? Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eh, bukan lari, bukan lari! Kita harus bersembunyi! Kau ingat Jin hyung pernah mengatakan bahwa Black Stab juga mengincar mereka?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk. "Mereka sudah memasuki area pantai ini. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Namjoon-ah! Kita harus bersembunyi dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Aku rasa mereka tahu dimana namja yang kita cari itu!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Namjoon.

"Percayalah padaku, kali ini!" Hoseok menyakinkan Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk, dengan cepat keduanya berlari menjauhi pasir pantai dan bersembunyi di balik rumah penduduk di perkampungan.

"Aku rasa kita harus berpencar! Kau pergi ke arah utara dan aku ke arah selatan! Dan kita akan bertemu lagi disini!" ujar Namjoon membagi tugas. Hoseok hanya mengangguk.

"Gunakan ini, jika terjadi apa-apa!" Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah benda yang menyerupai radar pada Hoseok.

"Nde, Namjoon-ah! Tapi, kenapa kita tidak ber-telepati saja?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa kau lupa? Dua minggu yang lalu, kepala terbentur jendela gara-gara kelakuanmu dan juga Hyuk!" Namjoon merengut kesal sementara Hoseok terkekeh puas.

"Mian! Waktu itu, aku dan Hyuk memang sengaja!"

"Nde, dan akibat perbuatan ke-sengaja-an-mu itu, setiap aku mencoba untuk bertelepati selalu saja berhenti di tengah jalan! Makanya aku membuat alat ini!" ujar Namjoon menahan rasa kesalnya saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu.

"Sudahlah, kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang! Hati-hati Hoseok-ah!" lanjut Namjoon segera bergegas begitu pula dengan Hoseok.

.

.

.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit berlari. Menatap sekeliling dan mencari sosok-sosok yang ia ketahui berada di sekitarnya.

DEG!

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa sekilas bayangan orang-orang yang memakai baju seragam berwarna hitam berjalan di atas pasir pantai. Hoseok memundurkan langkahnya, dan bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah penduduk mengamati setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, aigoo—mereka banyak sekali!" bahkan di keadaaan genting seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya Hoseok menghitung jumlah mereka. Hoseok meraih radar yang di berikan Namjoon di dalam saku mantelnya.

"Namjoon-ah, kau dengar aku?" tanya Hoseok sedikit berbisik. "Namjoon-ah!" panggil Hoseok lagi setelah ia tunggu beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _Hoseok?"_ tanya suara Namjoon, dengan segera Hoseok mendekatkan radar suara itu ke bibirnya.

"Aku melihat mereka di bagian selatan! Cepatlah kembali, mereka sangat banyak!"

 _"_ _Jinjjayo? Arra, aku akan kembali sekarang! Kau tetap awasi mereka. Hati-hati Hoseok-ah! Aku akan mengikutimu melalui radar itu!"_

"Eoh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hoseok heran.

 _"_ _Sudah, tidak perlu banyak bertanya! Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang!"_

"Nde, cepatlah!" Hoseok memincingkan matanya dan menatap alat yang sebenarnya cukup asing itu berada di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, alat apa ini?" gumam Hoseok heran. Kemudian Hoseok kembali memasukkan alat itu ke dalam sakunya dan melanjutkan misinya.

Cukup dari kejauhan, Hoseok dapat melihat dengan jelas sekumpulan orang itu berjalan berbondong-bondong menuju suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang ia rasa, ia tahu kemana arah mereka berjalan.

"Maldo andwae!" gumam Hoseok tahu betul tempat siapa yang mereka tuju. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Hoseok berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat yang ia tahu dimana tempat itu berada. Berlari sekencang mungkin sebelum mereka semua mendahuluinya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter, Hoseok sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sampai tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang memang sudah ia kenal pemiliknya.

"Jika aku lewat pintu depan, mereka akan mengenali! Yak! Siapa yang tidak mengenali Jung Hoseok?" gumam Hoseok. "Aku harus lewat pintu belakang!"

Bergegas ia menuju pintu belakang dan langsung membuka pintu itu, tanpa sopan santun.

"Ahjumma Sung!" seru Hoseok mencari si pemilik rumah.

"Hoseok? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ahjumma Sung terkejut dengan adanya Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Kau dan putramu harus pergi sekarang!"

"Mwoya? Pu-putra?" ahjumma Sung berpura-pura tidak tahu "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi ahjumma? Kalian harus cepat pergi sebelum—"

BRAK!

Terlambat! Ahjumma Sung terperanjat saat ia mendengar dobrakan pintu depan rumahnya. Sementara Hoseok menahan nafas kesal.

"Jangan mengeceknya ahjumma!" himbau Hoseok menahan ahjuma Sung yang hendak memeriksa ke depan rumahnya. Ahjumma Sung memicingkan matanya heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi anakmu dan dirimu, ahjumma! Aku mohon, pergilah sekarang!" ahjumma Sung bungkam, ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia sudah tahu mereka pasti akan datang dan mengambil anaknya dan menyiksanya.

"Ahjumma pergilah sekarang! Aku akan melawan mer—"

"Dia ada di kamar!" potong ahjumma Sung "Cepat, kau bawa dia keluar! Biar aku yang—" ahjumma Sung berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Ahjumma, aku mohon jangan bertindak ceroboh!"

"Hey! Keluarlah!" seru suara orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Aku mohon, Hoseok-ah! Dia adalah segalanya bagiku!" pinta ahjumma Sung, dengan segera ia meninggalkan Hoseok dan menghampiri orang-orang di depan rumahnya. Hoseok kembali termenung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menolong ahjumma Sung atau menolong namja itu? Kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hoseok tidak punya banyak waktu hanya berdiam diri saja. Dengan segera, Hoseok menuju kamar namja itu dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"Eomma?" panggil namja itu sebelum melihat sosok Hoseok memasuki kamarnya. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya namja itu ketakutan saat tahu yang memasuki kamarnya bukanlah eomma-nya melainkan seorang namja yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Gwenchana? Aku bukan orang jahat!"

"Pergi dari sini!" teriak namja itu benar-benar keras. Hoseok menatap prihatin namja di depannya ini, ketakutannya dan perilakunya membuatnya ingat dengan Taehyung.

 _"_ _Apa... dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Taehyung?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung meringkuk, dan memeluk kedua lututnya di dekat meja makan. Bulir-bulir peluhnya tanpa henti mengalir di daerah keningnya. Kedua matanya kembali memancarkan ketakutan. Kini, ia menyesal kenapa ia harus ikut dengan Hyuk waktu di gedung itu. Kenapa pada saat itu, ia tidak mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga? Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Hiks!" Taehyung mulai terisak. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menghentikan isakannya saat ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus surainya dengan sangat lembut. Taehyung mendongak perlahan dan menatap seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum tulus di depannya. Taehyung menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca sementara namja tampan itu tetap mengelus surai Taehyung yang entah kenapa bisa membuat Taehyung sedikit tenang.

"Menangislah! Tidak ada yang melarangmu menangis disini!" Jin—namja tampan itu—meraih kepala Taehyung agar menyender di bahunya.

"Kau harus bisa dengan perlahan menghilangkan rasa takutmu! Kau bukan orang yang lemah Taehyung! Mencobalah untuk berani!" lirih Jin menenangkan membuat Taehyung semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Sudah mulai tenang?" tanya Jin. Entah inisiatif dari mana Taehyung asal mengangguk. Dan, membuat Jin beranjak dan menuntun Taehyung perlahan menuju kursi meja makan. Taehyung menurut dan tidak banyak bertanya, kini ia mencoba untuk mengurangi acara menunduknya. Sungguh ucapan Jin tadi, entah kenapa bisa menyentuh hatinya begitu saja.

Jin beranjak dan membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil sebuah botol bening. Ia membuka penutup botol itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kosong kemudian menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"Minumlah!" titah Jin, Taehyung menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Itu, bukan air biasa. Jaehwan yang membuatnya, katanya jika kita meminum air itu. kita bisa merasa tenang!" ujar Jin, ia beralih duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Gomawo hyung!" untuk pertama kalinya, Jin bisa mendengar suara Taehyung. Jin tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya aku menjagamu!" balas Jin. Taehyung kembali diam dan menatap dinding kaca yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi berembun.

"Kau pasti heran, bukan?" tebak Jin yang tahu apa yang Taehyung pikirkan. "Aku juga heran! Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa karena hanya Jaehwan yang tahu alasannnya!"

"Hy-hyung..." lirih Taehyung ragu.

"Nde?" sahut Jin "Bicaralah jika kau ingin bicara, aku tahu kau butuh teman bicara!" lanjut Jin.

"Hy-hyung, ap-apa a-aku juga a-akan ma-ti?" tanya Taehyung ragu. Jin tersenyum

"Semua orang juga akan mati Taehyung!"

"Bu-bukan begitu hy-hyung! Maksudku sep-seperti—"

"Hakyeon hyung?" potong Jin, Taehyung mengangguk. "Dia sangat berharga bagi kami! Dia orang yang benar-benar menyayangi kami. Bahkan, kami tidak tahu jika dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi kami. Tapi—Taehyung-ah! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu sedikitpun!" lanjut Jin tegas. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Kini, ia mulai memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan Jin.

"Hyung?" Taehyung memanggil dengan yakin.

"Nde?" sahut Jin membalas tatapan Taehyung.

"Bolehkah, aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Taehyung, Jin hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, siapa yang selalu menghantuiku?" Jin tampak berfikir, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dia—orang yang merenggut orang tua kami! Merenggut kebahagiaan kami! Merenggut orang yang kami sayangi. Dan, kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan seperti apa yang dulu mereka lakukan. kami tidak tahu, jika Hakyeon hyung ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan mereka sebelumnya. Kami, sangat terpukul setelah tahu enam tahun yang lalu Hakyeon hyung meninggalkan kami karena sebuah alasan yang memang kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tapi, kami tidak boleh terus larut dalam kesedihan. Kami harus bisa melindunginya, bahkan tidak hanya dia tapi juga dirimu Taehyung!" Jin menatap Taehyung, yang ditatap hanya menatap dengan pandangan terluka. Jin tahu betul, Taehyung tengah melawan dirinya sendiri. Jin tahu betul sangat sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan perilaku yang melekat pada Taehyung. Dan, Jin juga tahu Taehyung tengah berperang melawan rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya.

"Apa—mungkin, aku bisa menjadi orang yang kuat?"

"Nde, tentu saja Taehyung! Dan, aku percaya padamu!"

.

.

.

 _Taehyung berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tidak ia ketahui dimana tempatnya. Gelap, tanpa penerangan. Taehyung menajamkan indra pendengarnya agar ia bisa keluar dari lorong yang dipijakinya kini. Tangan Taehyung merambat perlahan dinding-dinding lorong itu._

 _SET!_

 _Taehyung tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Namun, anehnya Taehyung tidak merasa takut sedikitpun._

 _"_ _Siapa kau?" tanya Taehyung dengan berani._

 _"_ _Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini!" suara itu? Taehyung merasa ia mengenal suara itu. Akan tetapi, ia tidak yakin dengan praduganya saat ini. Seseorang itu, menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat._

 _"_ _Jangan pernah melepaskan genggaman ini, meskipun kau merasa tidak kuat untuk menggenggamnya lagi, Kim Taehyung!"_

 _"_ _Jin hyung?" entah inisiatif dari mana Taehyung menyebut nama itu dengan yakin._

 _"_ _Jangan pernah takut denganku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu!" ujarnya tenang. Taehyung membalas genggaman tangannya membuat seseorang itu mulai melangkahkan langkahnya keluar dari lorong yang asing ini._

 _"_ _Kita, berada dimana hyung?" tanya Taehyung._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu Taehyung! Kita harus menemukan yang lain!"_

 _"_ _Apakah yang lain sudah kembali?"_

 _"_ _Nde, tentu saja. Mereka kembali dengan keadaan baik! Tapi, kita terpisah saat tiba-tiba lampu padam!"_

 _"_ _Kapan mereka kembali hyung?"_

 _"_ _Eoh, kau tidak ingat? Kemarin—"_

 _"_ _Argh!" Taehyung memekik saat tangan kirinya tergores suatu benda tajam. Membuat seseorang itu menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa Taehyung? Gwenchana?" tanyanya yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sekitarnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, tangan kiriku mengalir darah!" Taehyung melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dipenuhi darah dengan jelas namun anehnya bukankah saat itu, penerangan pun sama sekali tidak ada?_

 _"_ _Tae—"_

"Andwae!" Taehyung beranjak dari tidurnya, dadanya kembang kempis, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Bulir peluhnya kembali mengalir di area keningya. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya dan beralih menatap tangan kirinya.

Hanya mimpi. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa mimpinya nyata sekali? Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa bahwa darah itu benar-benar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya? Taehyung mencoba untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya. Ia merasa dirinya berbeda setelah meminum air yang diberikan Jin petang tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa ketakutan itu hilang dari pribadinya.

Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan hendak menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air, menenangkan dirinya. Ia berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan, takut jika Jin mendengar dan merasa terganggu meskipun kamar Jin berada di lantai atas. Taehyung meraih gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air. Namun, tiba-tiba saja hal tak terduga terjadi padanya. Taehyung merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak secara tidak wajar. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar dapur hingga ruang tengah.

SET!

PYAR!

Gelas yang berada di tangan Taehyung seketika melesat dari tangannya saat ia merasa ada yang membungkam mulutnya. Taehyung berontak, ketakutannya kembali seperti semula. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Taehyung sungguh merasa tak berdaya.

"ARGH!" entah suara siapa yang mengerang dengan keras itu. keduanya merasa sama-sama merasakan sakit yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoo-ngi..." lirih Wonshik mencoba membuka matanya. Yoongi yang mendengar gumaman dari bibir Wonshik dengan cepat langsung mendekatinya.

"Wonshik-ah! Gwenchana? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Yoongi menahan air mata yang terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Wonshik tersenyum getir.

"Aku—aku butuh Jaehwan—hyung!" lirih Wonshik, ia menahan sakit yang berada di sekitar area jantungnya.

"Wonshik-ah! Kau baru menyadari jika kau sudah sekarat seperti ini!" Yoongi mulai terisak.

"Rasanya, aku ingin mati sekarang hyung!" Wonshik tertawa tertahan.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, jika kau mengatakannya lagi! Hiks—" ancam Yoongi isaknya semakin keras.

"Kau tahu, aku—uhuk!" Wonshik terbatuk dan memuntahkan seluruh cairan berwarna jingga yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi membulat.

"Berhasil? Racunnya sudah keluar?" Yoongi beralih menatap jari tangannya yang juga terkena hal yang seperti Wonshik. Seketika jari-jari tangannya mengeluarkan cairan kental secara perlahan dari ujungnya yang juga sama berwarna jingga.

"Akh!" keduanya memekik bersamaan. Namun, Yoongi tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih memperdulikan dengan keadaan Wonshik sekarang.

"Wonshik? Kau dengar aku?" tanya Yoongi kembali membangunkan Wonshik yang seperti hendak memejamkan matanya. Wonshik hanya mengangguk, kemudian Wonshik menarik nafasnya.

"Minumlah!" titah Yoongi memberikan air yang berada di dalam botol yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah mereka. Wonshik menurut dan meminumnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yoongi. Wonshik kembali mengangguk dengan mata terpajam. Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wonshik.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati selama 36 jam ini, kau tahu!" Wonshik membuka matanya, dan mencoba untuk duduk di samping Yoongi dan bersandar di pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah berapa jam aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Wonshik, tangan kanannya menahan dada dimana letak jantungnya berada.

"Lebih dari satu hari. 36 jam! Kau tidak dengar aku baru saja mengeluh! Aku yakin, jika Jaehwan hyung tahu, kondisimu pasti ia sampai nangis darah!" ujar Yoongi berlebihan membuat Wonshik terkekeh.

"Eh!" Wonshik tersentak saat ia mengingat hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengobatiku?"

"Yak! Apa kau fikir hanya Jaehwan hyung yang bisa melakukannya?" sembur Yoongi.

"Mianhae!" Wonshik menghela nafas berat. "Perjalanan kita jadi terhambat!" Yoongi menatap Wonshik, kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Ani, gwenchanayo! Akan lebih menyenangkan jika saat kita melakukan tugas dalam keadaan baik-baik saja! Cepatlah sembuh Wonshik-ah! Kau sangat merepotkanku!" ujar Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dari Wonshik. Wonshik tersenyum, ia tahu Yoongi bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan akan tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli dengan semua saudara-saudaranya.

"Eoh! Tanganmu terluka!" ujar Wonshik saat melihat tangan Yoongi yang juga meninggalkan bekas darah kering yang baru saja dilalui cairan berwarna jingga itu.

"Gwenchana! Cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri!" Yoongi menyembunyikan tangannya. Entah karena apa Wonshik merasa bersalah dengan Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi, ia merasa ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi dan ia harus mencari tahu.

.

.

.

"Kajja!" ajak Wonshik pagi-pagi buta setelah ia selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan Yoongi.

"Benar, kau sudah membaik?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Nde, gwencanayo! Aku sudah sembuh. Kau ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi?" tanya Wonshik membuat Yoongi menatapnya heran. "Di depan sana, banyak yang menunggu kematian kita bahkan lebih parah dari kemarin. Tapi, kita harus tetap bertahan! Aku tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi-ya! Tapi, kau tak perlu cemas! Kita pasti bisa melaluinya!" lanjut Wonshik bijak. Yoongi terenyuh mendengar ucapan Wonshik yang langsung mengenai hatinya.

"Nde, kau benar! Kita tidak boleh lengah begitu saja! Aku hanya takut, kau tidak selamat karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkanmu Wonshik-ah!"

"Ani, aku sudah berhutang satu nyawa padamu! Dan, aku akan membayarnya!" Wonshik berjalan mendahului Yoongi yang masih diam mematung.

 _"_ _Aku bisa menahan luka di tanganku! Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan apapun yang terjadi padamu atau yang lainnya!"_ batin Yoongi ia berjalan menyusul Wonshik yang sudah melangkah jauh di depannya.

 **TBC**

 **All updated, akhirnya bisa juga updated ff ini dan ff yang lainnya. Huft, mian kalau lanjutannya kurang memuaskan dan momentnya juga kurang.**

 **Okey, saatnya jawab review. Sekalian dari chap 4, nde...**

 **Taekai: kamsahamnida, udah baca dan review. Udah dilanjut kok.**

 **Zoldyk: Mian, update-nya lama. Makasih udah ngikutin ff ini dari chap 1 sampe sekarang. See you in next chap.**

 **Reiya Zuanfu: sesuai jalannya cerita mungkin ada kekuatan lain yang muncul. Mian, kalau sampe chap ini belum banyak momentnya. Makasih udah review**

 **Key Love Vixx: nde, kamsahamnida. Mian, updatenya telah.**

 **Sky Onix: Hehe, sebentar lagi juga ketemu kok. Mian updatednya lama. Kamsahamnida udah review dan baca ff abal2 ini, kkkk**

 **Bangtandumb: ah, jinjjayo? Nde, sama kalau gitu. Ya, ff BTSVIXX kan belum banyak buat nambah2. Kamsahamnida.**

 **Jika ada typo bertebaran, mohon maafkan author ini sebesar-besarnya. Saran, kritik, dll sangat diterima, and don't forget review after read. Follow and favourite to.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you in next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah hampir setengah hari Wonshik dan Yoongi berjalan tanpa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Menghiraukan mata hari yang sudah terik tepat di atas kepala mereka. Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam dan berjalan di belakang Wonshik, sementara Wonshik yang seolah berjalan seorang diri.

 _"_ _Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku baru saja berbuat kesalahan?"_ batin Yoongi tidak habis pikir. _"Bukankah, dia tahu—aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya?"_ membatin, membatin dan membatin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja bermarga Min sekarang ini. _"Apa dia juga tidak lelah? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?"_ dan yang Yoongi lakukan sedari tadi hanya menatap punggung manusia yang berjalan di depannya. Yoongi mengeryit saat tiba-tiba Wonshik menghentikan langkahnya. _"Ada apa sekarang?"_ ingin sekali ia mendekatinya, namun ia urungkan karena ia merasa ada yang ganjal dengan perjalanannya saat ini. _"Apa benar dia itu Wonshik?"_ entah pemikiran darimana tiba-tiba saja terbesit hal yang semakin jauh yang seharusnya tidak boleh Yoongi pikirkan. Wonshik diam di tempat begitu pula dengan Yoongi. _"Sebenarnya racun apa ini?"_ Yoongi bertanya-tanya dalam hati seraya melihat jari tangannya yang juga terluka karena menolong Wonshik dua hari yang lalu.

Penasaran dengan ke-tidak-ada-an-nya pergerakan yang Wonshik lakukan sedari tadi, Yoongi berniat untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan Yoongi menepuk bahu Wonshik yang membuatnya langsung menoleh dengan lirikan tajamnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yoongi. Wonshik mengerjapkan matanya, dan dengan kesar Yoongi membalikkan tubuh Wonshik untuk berhadapan dengan dirinya. Wonshik tetap menutup matanya. _"Aish, apa yang dia lakukan? Coba saja jika aku ini Hyuk—chakkaman!"_ Yoongi memincingkan matanya saat melihat bekas luka Wonshik yang berbekas warna hitam membuat Yoongi teringat sesuatu, _"Jangan-jangan ini racun yang sama saat Jin hyung dulu membunuh targetnya dan racun yang mengenai tubuhnya—"_ tebak Yoongi hanya membatin. Yoongi kembali menatap wajah Wonshik yang berekspresi datar itu.

BUAGH!

"Akh!" Wonshik memekik saat tiba-tiba Yoongi memukulnya dengan keras tepat dimana bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Yak! Baboya!" umpat Yoongi pada Wonshik yang tersungkur di hadapannya dan seketika mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hitam yang bercampur dengan sedikit warna jingga dari dalam mulutnya. Sementara Yoongi memandang Wonshik dengan tatapan garangnya. "Yak, apa kau bodoh atau bagaimana-ha? Kau menahan racun itu keluar dari tubuhmu! Kau ingin mati disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan ketus tidak peduli dengan keadaan Wonshik sekarang tapi ia paling tidak suka mengkhawatirkan orang terdekatnya karena menurutnya rasa khawatir itu bertanda tidak baik.

"Akh, bukan begitu—racun ini selalu memberontak membuat kekuatanku naik dan ingin menyerang seseorang jika aku membuka mulutku! Argh! Kau memukulku tepat di lukanya!" lirih Wonshik dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Wonshik merentangkan tubuhnya di atas tanah hutan itu, ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajah tampannya. Yoongi duduk bersila mendekatinya.

"Bahkan niatku ingin memukulmu tepat di jantungmu! Tapi, aku masih menyayangi Jaehwan hyung!" Wonshik membuka matanya.

"Yak! Yang kau pukul itu aku, bukan Jaehwan hyung!"

"Nde, setelah aku membunuhmu! Kau tahu nyawaku pasti akan terancam dari Jaehwan hyung! Aish, aku tidak habis pikir apa yang dia suka dari namja bodoh sepertimu?!"

"Aigoo! Kau mengatai-ku apa? Kau tahu aku baru saja menolongmu!"

"Tidak terbalik?" Wonshik bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan menatap Yoongi kesal.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku menahan racun itu agar tidak keluar dari tubuhku saat aku berbicara makanya aku diam saja. Aku tidak ingin karena racun sialan ini aku melukaimu dan terjadi apa-apa denganmu!"

"Nde, itulah yang membuatmu sangat bodoh Kim!" sembur Yoongi. "Kau tahu sedari tadi kau siuman, eh-ani! Sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku selalu membatin di dalam diriku. Mengutuk diriku sendiri, karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkanmu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya diriku dengan kondisimu yang na'as itu?" Wonshik terkekeh. "Nde, jika sudah sembuh tertawa saja!" sindir Yoongi kesal. Wonshik kembali terkekeh dengan girangnya, ia sudah mulai membaik sekarang, tak masalah baginya mendapat pukulan dari namja yang seumuran dengannya itu yang penting ia masih bisa melihat kekesalan dan mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Yoongi.

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang! Tapi—apa racun itu?" Wonshik mulai berucap serius.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jaehwan hyung!" Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sinis namja di depannya itu.

"Yak, aku ini serius! Dari cairan yang aku keluarkan, aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya!"

"Hm, entahlah tapi sepertinya cairan itu sama dengan racun pada tubuh Jin hyung, kau ingat? Saat Jin hyung berhasil membunuh targetnya, dan pulang dengan tubuh yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat? Tapi, aku tidak tahu pasti-nya!" jawab Yoongi ikut berpikir memecahkan masalah mereka saat ini.

"Jika itu benar, mungkin saja yang melempar benda itu padaku ataupun padamu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang-orang yang yang menyerang Jin hyung!"

"Nde, pasti Black Stab. Siapa lagi jika bukan mereka!" tebak Yoongi yakin.

"Min Yoongi!" panggil Wonshik tiba-tiba setelah keheningan beberapa menit di antara mereka. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Wonshik penuh tanda tanya. "Aku rasa, mereka pasti mengikuti kita!" tebak Wonshik.

"Tentu saja, hutan ini juga bagian dari kekuasaan mereka. Apa pun bisa terjadi pada diri kita!" lanjut Yoongi.

"Hajiman, kita harus membuat siasat!" ujar Wonshik tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya?" Yoongi menatap Wonshik intens.

"Nde, agar mereka mengira salah satu dari kita ataupun kita sendiri sudah mati dengan racun sialan itu! Maka dari itu—"

"Nde, kau benar! Alangkah lebih baik jika kita berpencar!" potong Yoongi. Wonshik menatap Yoongi heran, sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti pada Wonshik. Wonshik memincingkan kedua matanya, rencananya dan rencana Yoongi akan menjadi rencana yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SET!

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia merasa sebuah tangan yang membungkam mulutnya. Taehyung mencoba berontak dan melawan rasa takutnya.

PYAR!

Taehyung menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di tangannya. Tangannya beralih memegang tangan yang membekap mulutnya itu.

"Diam! Atau kau ingin mati saat ini juga!" ancamnya seraya meletakkan belati yang ia bawa tepat di leher Taehyung. Taehyung meneguk ludahnya gusar. Seluruh badannya bergetar, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa hidupnya akan berakhir sampai detik ini saja? Apa hidupnya harus berakhir dengan begitu mengenaskan? Taehyung mencoba untuk mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia diam, orang di belakangnya pun diam. "Jangan banyak bergerak jika kau tidak ingin pisau ini menembus kulitmu!" orang itu menggerakkan pisaunya di sekitar leher Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau menahan nafasnya. "Apa kau takut sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara meremeh. "Nde, tanpa aku mendengar jawabannya, aku rasa kau takut dengan hal apa-pun yang menghantuimu! Apa yang tidak kau takuti Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya menyeringai yang pasti tidak bisa Taehyung lihat dengan jelas.

Taehyung mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Taehyung menarik nafasnya perlahan.

 _"_ _Aku harus berani!"_ batin Taehyung yakin. Tangan kiri Taehyung bergerak cepat meremas pisau yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Cukup dengan satu tangan Taehyung dengan gesit membalikkan pisau itu ke pada orang yang berani mengancamnnya. Namun sayang, apa yang Taehyung lakukan ternyata di luar kendalinya.

"ARGH!" seru keduanya benar-benar keras.

BRUK!

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya, peluhnya semakin menjadi-jadi mengalir di sekitar wajahnya saat ia melihat darah di tangan kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari biasa yang ia rasakan saat ia merasakan ketakutan seperti biasanya. Taehyung mendongak saat ia melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya dan dengan segera menghapiri dirinya.

"Taehyung, gwenchana?"

"Hyung—hyung, aku—" Taehyung mencoba untuk menjelaskan namun dengan cepat namja yang tak lain Seok Jin itu menarik Taehyung ke belakang punggungnya.

"Tetaplah berada di belakangku, jangan bergerak-arra?" Seok Jin memotong ucapan Taehyung, sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Seok Jin memincingkan kedua matanya menatap orang yang tergeletak dengan darah di sekitar area lambungnya. Seok Jin yakin, orang itu masih hidup. Perlahan orang itu menggerakkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya, senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya. Dengan sigap dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, orang itu mencabut pisau yang tertancap di area lambungnya. Ia bangkit dengan tangan yang menutup darah yang mengalir dari luka yang dibuat Taehyung itu.

"Kau sungguh berani, Kim Taehyung!" ujarnya kembali dengan seringainya. Tubuh Taehyung mengigil hebat meskipun ia tetap diam bersembunyi di balik punggung Seok Jin. "Kim Seok Jin! Kita bertemu lagi rupanya! Apa kau ingin membunuhku sekarang?" tanyanya memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Nde!" Seok Jin membalas seringainya. "Dan, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku lagi—Park Yoon Hwa!"

"Nde, tentu saja Kim Seok Jin!" orang yang dipanggil Park Yoon Hwa itu kembali menyeringai. Seok Jin menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh berbeda dengan namja yang di depannya justru tanpa henti melirik Taehyung yang masih saja bersembunyi di balik punggung Seok Jin.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya satu jengkal-pun, jika kau tidak ingin mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan!" ancam Seok Jin yang tahu arti dari tatapan Park Yoon Hwa, yang membuatnya seketika terkekeh dengan penuturan Seok Jin itu.

"Kau membuatku takut Kim Seok Jin! Ah, eottokae? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" remehnya menyebalkan yang membuat Seok Jin mengepalkan kedua tangannya siap akan membunuh orang yang masih berdiri di depannya, jangan lupakan darah yang masih saja mengalir dari tubuh orang itu.

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba Taehyung mememgang lengan Seok Jin, yang membuat Seok Jin mau tak mau menoleh ke arahnya."Jangan hyung! Aku mohon!" lirih Taehyung yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Kau bisa melupakan kejadian ini Taehyung, tapi jika kau ingin biarkan ini juga menjadi pembelajaran bagimu untuk mencoba berani melawan rasa ketakutanmu!" perlahan Seok Jin melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari lengannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kedua mata Seok Jin sudah berubah, mata kirinya berubah berwarna merah dan mata kanannya berwarna biru. Seok Jin menatap tajam orang yang berada di depannya.

"Kau, tahu? Aku sungguh iri padamu dan juga semua teman-temanmu! Kalian benar-benar diberi anugerah yang menakjubkan! Andaikan aku seperti kalian, tentu saja kau tahu apa saja yang akan aku lakukan bukan?" ujarnya saat melihat perubahan pada Seok Jin. "Tapi, tenang saja Kim Seok Jin, setelah ini kau tidak akan bertahan cukup lama! Hah, nikmati saja selagi bisa!" lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah benda sepanjang pena hanya saja di ujungnya berbentuk kristal yang tajam.

Seok Jin menajamkan penglihatannya dan menatap mata irang brengsek di depannya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat di balik mata itu, kelemahan pada titik-titik tubuhnya selain pada luka di lambungnya. Jantungnya yang berdetak mulai melemah dan kapasitas darahnya yang terbatas, namun Seok Jin memincingkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan. Kedua mata Jin beralih pada benda di tangannya. Jin tahu betul apa benda di tangannya itu, _Poill_. Salah satu benda yang di buat mereka dengan racun yang bisa menyebabkan kehilangan kekuatan alami mereka.

"Nde, akan aku nikmati dengan senang hati!" Seok Jin menyeringai, begitu pula dengan orang yang berada di depannya itu. Seok Jin memejamkan kedua matanya, mengumpulkan energi kecil yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya dan menjadi satu energi yang siapa akan ia keluarkan. Seok Jin menajamkan pendengarannya guna untuk mendengar pergerakan musuh di depannya ataupun mendengar pergerakan Taehyung. Ia tak mau lengah sedikitpun karena salah mendengarkan gerak-gerik dua orang yang harus ia bunuh dan harus ia lindungi. Seok Jin menarik nafasnya, dan siap akan kembali mengeluarkan oksigen yang dihirupnya. Bersama dengan Seok Jin mengeluarkan sisa oksigen-nya, tiba-tiba saja saat Seok Jin membuka matanya muncul beberapa Seok Jin yang lain di hadapan namja itu dan juga di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya, fenomena apa lagi ini? Detak jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak tidak stabil.

"Hy-hyung..." lirih Taehyung yang entah berada di balik punggung asli dari namja tampan itu atau justru namja yang lain.

"Siapa yang akan kau bunuh?" tanya suara Seok Jin yang berasal dari mana saja. Mereka semua berjalan memenuhi dapur, ada yang mengelilingi Park Yoon Hwa, berdiri di belakang Taehyung, berada di dekat meja makan, bahkan tak terhitung ada berada di depan Taehyung maupun di sekitar namja Park itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Park Yoon Hwa tergagap.

"Kau tak bisa pergi lagi, Park Yoon Hwa!" ujar suara dari sosok Seok Jin yang lain. "Jangan mencoba untuk lari!" entah siapa saja dan mana saja yang bersuara, mereka semua benar-benar sama seperti Seok Jin yang asli tak ada sedikitpun perbedaan. Park Yoon Hwa memejamkan matanya dan melempar _Poill_ yang satu-satunya ia bawa ke sembarang arah.

Namun, dengan sigap sosok Seok Jin yang lain dengan mudah menangkap _Poill_ itu denga tangan kosongnya. "Jangan salahkan aku, justru benda ini yang akan membunuhmu!" salah satu dari puluhan Seok Jin itu melempar _Poill_ tepat di jantung Park Yoon Hwa.

BRUK!

Seketika Park Yoon Hwa ambruk di tempatnya berdiri. Akan tetapi, Seok Jin tak menyangka jika orang brengsek itu masih tetap membuka matanya.

"G-go-ma—wo..." lirihnya yang membuat Seok Jin mendekatinya, bersamaan dengan puluhan Jin yang menghilang dengan sekejap mata. "A-aku tenang-argh! Sekarang!" Yoon Hwa berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. "K-kau ha-harus ta-tahu—ba-bahwa, di-dia—" dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, Yoon Hwa menunjuk Taehyung yang berdiri dengan badan gemetar. Park Yoon Hwa dan Taehyung saling bertatapan sedangkan Seok Jin tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari namja Park itu. Namun sayang, apa yang Seok Jin tunggu ternyata sia-sia dan selamanya tidak ada yang akan tahu apa kelanjutan dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yoon Hwa itu.

"Kita harus mengubur jenazahnya!" ujar Seok Jin menghela nafas setelah Yoon Hwa menutup matanya, ia mendekati Taehyung. Taehyung menatapnya. "Kau harus memilih antara aku, kau atau dia yang mati! Jika tidak begitu semua ini tidak akan selesai!" lanjut Seok Jin yang entah kenapa menucapkan hal itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung mendekati jenazah yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kau sungguh orang yang baik!" ujar Taehyung tepat di telinga jasad Yoon Hwa yang membuat Seok Jin tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah akan pulang?" tanya Ahn Rin setelah melihat Hongbin selesai mencuci tangannya dan hendak meeraih mantelnya. Hongbin menoleh dan menatap Ahn Rin yang berdiri di belakang tak jauh darinya.

"Nde! Semuanya, sudah selesai!" jawab Hongbin. Ahn Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Ahn Rin.

"Eh! Waeyo?" tanya Hongbin memincingkan matanya heran.

"Hari ini, kedai tutup lebih awal! Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" pinta Ahn Rin dengan senyum palsunya. Hongbin berfikir sejenak.

"Mianhae, Ahn Rin! Mungkin kita bisa pergi lain kali saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" jawab Hongbin dengan nada bersalah. Ahn Rin melengos menahan rasa kesalnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nde, gwenchanayo Hongbin-ah! Kita bisa pergi lain kali!" ujar Ahn Rin kembali dengan senyum palsu.

"Mianhae, Ahn Rin! Jeongmal mianhae!"

"Gwenchanayo Hongbin-ah! Aku tahu kau pasti butuh istirahat! Kita bisa pergi lain kali, arraseo?" Hongbin tersenyum tampan.

"Kau memang yeoja yang baik, Ahn Rin! Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang!" pamit Hongbin.

"Nde, hati-hati Hongbin-ah!" seru Ahn Rin menatap kepergian Hongbin yang sudah keluar melangkahkan kakinya dari kedai dimana tempatnya bekerja.

"Kenapa susah sekali dekat dengannya? Sialnya, dia tidak seperti yang lain! Huft! Dia benar-benar pintar!" dengus Ahn Rin masih tetap menatap siluet Hongbin yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya.

.

.

.

Hongbin berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju rumah sewaannya. Entah kenapa, hatinya benar-benar resah sejak ahjumma Shin yang sedari tadi membuatnya mau tidak mau bertanya pada diri sendiri, ada apa dengan atasannya itu?

BRUK!

Hongbin terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tengah membawa seseorang di dekapannya tiba-tiba saja menabraknya. Hongbin mendongak.

"Mi-mianhae!" ujarnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menompang orang yang dibawanya. Hongbin menatap kedua orang itu heran. Dan lagi, ia berfikir ada apa dengannya? Siapa yang tak akan berfikiran seperti itu jika kau melihat orang yang baik-baik saja yang ditompang sedangkan orang yang tengah terluka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya menompang orang yang terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Aish, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain!" dengus Hongbin kembali akan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, entah inisiatif dari mana tiba-tiba saja ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menengok ke belakang. "Aku—seperti melihat bayangan Ahn Rin!—ah! Atau mungkin firasatku saja!" Hongbin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa Hongbin sadari, seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi membuntutinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, menarik nafas lega dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding sebuah rumah, tempat dimana ia bersembunyi dari namja yang sengaja ia buntuti itu.

"Huft! Hampir saja mereka bertemu!" dengusnya, ia berbalik arah untuk berhenti membuntuti namja tampan berdimple itu.

Hongbin kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat sepasang netranya melihat kejadian yang tidak ingin ia lihat di saat seperti ini. Detak jantung Hongbin berdetak secara tidak wajar. Bahkan, Hongbin hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Hongbin, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat ia melihat seorang namja yang penuh darah, di dorong oleh kelima namja hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Ingin sekali Hongbin membantu, namun selangkah ia mengangkatkan kakinya ia kembali urungkan saat ia melihat beberapa menit kemudian namja yang di dorong hingga menabrak dinding itu langsung bergerak dan menghajar kelima namja di depannya dengan keadaan yang terlihat seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja. Hongbin memundurkan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan sampah yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya itu.

"Ah, eottokae—apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hongbin yang pastinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Hongbin masih saja memperhatikan kejadian langka yang jarang ia saksikan secara langsung itu. "Aku kira—hal seperti ini hanya ada di film saja!" lanjut Hongbin. Hongbin terperanjat, saat tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari ada dua orang yang sama persis di depannya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" heran Hongbin, jujur saja ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang—tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Aish, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting Hongbin-ah! Hongbin tetap diam di tempatnya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memunculkan diri. Jangan bayangkan, dalam artian memunculkan diri ini, Hongbin muncul bukan sebagai seorang pahlawan melainkan dalam artian Hongbin sendiri, ia keluar dan segeran pergi menuju rumah sewaannya. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Hongbin-ah.

Hongbin kembali terperanjat untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ia melihat, entah siapa menginjak dada lawannya yang sudah terlihat sekarat itu. Hongbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia ingin membantu tapi siapa yang harus ia bantu? Yang diinjak atau yang menginjak? Ia tidak mengenal keduanya meskipun berwajah sama. "Mungkin saja mereka anak kembar yang tengah merebutkan yeoja yang sama!" pikir Hongbin yang tidak mau berfikir negatif lebih dari itu. Hongbin menatap lurus namja yang menurutnya sedikit tampan itu, mulai merasa menang dengan melepaskan perlahan cekikannya dari leher sang lawan. Hongbin menatap iba namja yang ia kira kembarannya itu, tubuhnya benar-benar dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tega sekali saudaranya melakukan hal sekeji itu pada saudara kandungnya. Oh, ayolah! Ini hanyalah pemikiran Lee Hongbin semata.

JLEB!

CROSS!

BRUK!

Hongbin membulatkan matanya, saat tiba-tiba entah apa yang terjadi begitu cepat saat itu. Hingga tak ada waktu untuknya melihat dengan detail dan jelas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Hongbin mengerjapkan matanya, saat ternyata sosok yang ia kira kembarannya itu lenyap begitu saja.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hongbin yang entah meminta penjelasan pada siapa. Hongbin menatap namja yang seketika langsung ambruk di tempatnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, akhrinya Hongbin memunculkan diri dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Hey, gwenchana? Kau dengar aku?" tanya Hongbin seraya menggoyangkan tubuh namja yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. "Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya dengan suara yang tercekat dan terdengar bergetar. "Hey, buka matamu!" Hongbin menepuk pipi namja yang tidak dikenalinya bermaksud agar ia segera membuka matanya. Namun, sayang. Hongbin tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari namja itu. "Apa aku harus menolongnya?" tanya Hongbin bimbang. Bernegosiasi dalam hati, akhirnya Hongbin memutuskan untuk menolong namja malang itu. dengan perlahan, Hongbin memapah tubuh namja itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menolongmu!" ujar Hongbin yang entah bisa di dengar oleh namja itu atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Untung saja, kau bertemu dengan orang baik!" ujar Hongbin memuji dirinya sendiri seraya membalutkan perban ke tangan namja asing itu, setelah sebelumnya ia selesai membalut bagian kepalanya. "Nah, akhirnya selesai!" Hongbin menghela nafas. Ia beranjak meninggalkan namja itu di kamarnya. Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di ambang pintu, seketika ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Tentu saja darah namja itu, siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Hongbin mengernyit saat di telapak tangannya terpancar cahaya merah yang dipadukan dengan warna orange terlebih seperti ada lambang seperti petir yang sekilas muncul di telapak tangannya. "Apa ini?" gumam Hongbin heran. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan segera membasuh kedua tangannya di wastefel.

Hongbin kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri dan melihat perkembangan namja yang ia tolong itu. hongbin mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap iba wajah yang terbalut perban dengan rapi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hongbin yang entah kenapa mulai mengkhawatirkan namja itu. "Kenapa aku tidak berfikiran dia orang baik atau orang jahat-nde? Chakkaman!" Hongbin berfikir sejenak "Jika dia orang jahat sekalipun, karena sudah ku tolong tidak mungkin kan dia akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku setelah dia sadar!" Hongbin mengangguk setelah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Kedua mata Hongbin beralih pada tangan namja itu yang tiba-tiba saja melakukan pergerakan menandakan bahwa ia mulai siuman. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hongbin, meskipun namja itu belum sepenuhnya membuka matanya.

"Urgh—" lenguhnya yang keluar dari belah bibirnya, dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Hongbin lagi. Namja yang baru saja siuman itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan menatap Hongbin yang duduk di samping tempatnya berbaring. Dengan mata sayu dan tahan tubuh yang benar-benar lemah, ia mencoba untuk bicara.

"D-dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti suara yang tak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

"Kau dirumahku! Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat!" jawab Hongbin tenang.

"S-siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi. Hongbin tersenyum.

"Aku Lee Hongbin, orang yang menolongmu!" jawab Hongbin lagi, namja itu mengernyit.

"Lalu—siapa aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?" seru ahjumma Sung saat ia menemui orang-orang asing yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya. Ahjumma Sung mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya, ia tak mau saat ketakutannya muncul justru akan membuat orang-orang itu curiga dan mengambil anak semata-wayangnya.

"Cari dia!" ujar salahseorang dari mereka kepada anak buahnya.

"Siapa yang akan kalian cari? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam rumah ini!" ahjumma Sung mencoba untuk menghalangi orang-orang itu yang tengah menggeledah rumahnya.

"Kebohongan tidak akan menutupi kebenaran, Sung Yoon Hi!" ujar seorang namja yang satu-satunya tidak mencari keberandaan orang yang mereka cari.

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya ahjumma Sung berani.

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh! Aku kenal betul dengan suami-mu! Dia terbunuh—atau justru terbunuh?"

"Kau! Iblis brengsek!" umpat ahjumma Sung saat mengingat bagaimana jenazah suami tercintanya terbunuh karena melindungi anak mereka. Sekilas bayangan ahjumma Sung saat anaknya, Jeon Jungkook yang masih bayi itu menangis di dalam gendongannya. Tepat, di hari kejadian na'as itu.

"Nde, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu! Jeon Kyu Jung, adalah rekan baikku yang juga sama-sama iblis sepertiku! Tapi, siapa yang menyangka dia lebih memilih mati untuk melindungi anaknya yang suatu saat pasti akan mati itu? sungguh, tidak ada gunanya!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" seru ahjumma Sung. Emosinya mulai memuncak.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melindunginya disini! Karena, aku akan bisa menemukannya! Dan, juga tidak akan ada yang bisa melindunginya!" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Anya! Kau—"

"Aku tidak menyangka, kita bisa bertemu disini—tuan Choi Han yang terhormat!" potong sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas eternit yang kebetulan tidak tertutup. Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja yang menyeringai di atas sana.

"Namjoon?" lirih ahjumma Sung tidak percaya.

BRUK!

Namja yang bertengger itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Namjoon menjatuhkan dirinya di depan namja yang ia panggil Choi Han dan berdiri di depan ahjumma Sung untuk melindunginya.

"Perkiraanku memang benar!" ujarnya tersenyum kecut. Namjoon membalas senyumannya yang tak enak dipandang itu.

"Nde, kau memang pintar mengira bukan? Seharusnya, kau tahu! Aku lebih cepat darimu!" ujar Namjoon. Kedua matanya mulai berubah, mata kanannya berubah menjadi cokelat dan mata kirinya berubah menjadi ungu. Namjoon menatap tajam Choi Han, dan Choi Han dengan berani membalas tatapan tajam itu. Sementara, ahjumma Sung tetap berdiam diri di balik punggung Namjoon.

"Lebih baik, kau urungkan diri untuk ikut campur dalam urusanku jika kau tidak ingin melihat orang yang mati kembali di tanganku di depan matamu!" ancam Choi Han, Namjoon menyeringai.

"Coba saja!" ujar Namjoon menantang, seketika itu barang-barang yang berada di dalam rumah ahjumma Sung seketika terangkat dan melingkar di antara mereka. Ahjumma Sung melihat takjub kejadian itu, sementara Choi Han mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Siapa sangka, anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan setelah bertemu selama sekian tahun lamanya sudah menjadi sehebat ini? "Aku tahu, kau tidak ingin mati sekarang! Aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi denganmu! Biarkan kami pergi dan aku tidak akan melukaimu dan juga anak buahmu!"

"Kau membuatku takut, Kim Namjoon!" remeh Choi Han. Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Nde, dan kau membuatku ingin sekali membunuhmu, Choi Han!" lanjut Namjoon.

"Aigoo—apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Choi Han kembali meremeh, seketika membuat Namjoon kesal setengah mati.

"Kau akan menyesal, Choi Han-ssi!" geram Namjoon yang siap menyerang orang brengsek di depannya kapan saja.

"Kau benar! Tapi, kau harus tahu—kau tidak bisa apa-apa jika sendirian Kim Namjoon, dimana tim-mu itu?" Choi Han kembali memancing emosi Namjoon. Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya membuat benda-benda yang melayang itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan siap akan menghantam siapa pun yang ada disana.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" tanya Choi Han datar. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan secepa—"

BRUK!

DUG!

Keduanya membulatkan mata saat tiba-tiba dari lantai atas, tiga anak buah Choi Han jatuh begitu saja bagaikan kertas tak terpakai dan tak bernyawa. Choi Han mendongak begitu pula dengan ahjumma Sung. Sementara, Namjoon hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ahjumma, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, sekarang juga!" pinta Namjoon sedikit melirik pada ahjumma Sung yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Ani! Bagaimana denganmu, Namjoon-ah? Dan juga, bagaimana dengan Hoseok?" tanya ahjumma Sung cemas.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami, gwenchana ahjumma! Ahjumma harus menyelamatkan diri!" pinta Namjoon lagi. Namun, ahjumma Sung tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. "Ahjumma, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Namjoon lagi meskipun tatapannya fokus pada Choi Han yang berada di depannya tengah menatap anak buahnya yang juga jatuh berada di dekat kakinya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Choi Han menatap murka Namjoon. Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukankah, kau tahu sendiri jika aku berada di depanmu sedari tadi?" Namjoon berbalik bertanya.

"Kau akan menyesal Kim Namjoon!" Choi Han bergerak cepat mendekati Namjoon, namun dengan gerakan cepat juga Namjoon menghindar dari serangan Choi Han seraya melindungi ahjumma Sung yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"Kau—akan lebih menyesal dariku—Choi Han-ssi!"

.

.

.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" ujar Hoseok mencoba untuk tetap meyakinkan namja yang sekarang memojokkan dirinya di dinding.

"Eomma—eomma—" lirihnya seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aish, siapa namanya? Yak, apa kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Hoseok menendang anak buah Choi Han yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka dan anggota tubuhnya yang kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Orang yang ditendang Hoseok itu tetap bungkam meskipun ia sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan. "Jika kau tidak menjawabnya, aku akan melemparmu seperti tiga temanmu tadi. Sudah tahu kalah, tetap saja mau menutup mulutmu! Kau tidak tahu, betapa lelahnya aku ini, hm? Mau membunuh orang hebat Jung Hoseok?" remeh sekaligus ancam Hoseok. Hoseok beralih menatap namja yang memeluk kedua lututnya itu. "Pasti, perasaan Jin hyung sama dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aigoo—ternyata memang benar-benar menyebalkan!" dengus Hoseok lelah. "Aigoo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hoseok mengacak surai rambutnya kesal. "Jika kesabaranku habis! Jangan salahkan aku, jika kalian mati dengan sangat mengenaskan!" ancam Hoseok pada ketiga namja yang tergeletak lemah dengan tatapan takut padanya. "Huft, aku masih terlalu baik!" dengus Hoseok lagi. Hoseok berjalan keluar dan mengintip dari lantai atas, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _"_ _Aku harus bisa membawanya keluar, sebelum iblis brengsek itu mendahuluinya!"_ gumam Hoseok kembali memasuki kamar itu. Hoseok mendekat pada salah seorang anak buah Choi Han yang sudah memiliki kesadaran minim.

"Dengar!" ujar Hoseok mendekatinya. "Cukup, kau menyebutkan siapa namanya—aku akan melepas kalian bertiga dan pergi dari sini begitu saja tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membuka pergerakan tubuh kalian dengan mudah! Tapi, jika kalian tidak mau jangan salahkan aku jika tidak ada yang bisa menolong kalian! Hanya aku yang bisa—kalian harus tahu, hanya aku!" ulang Hoseok memancing agar ketiganya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. "Aku hitung mundur—tiga—dua—sa—"

"J-Jeon Jungkook!" sela salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama dengan terbata, cepat namun cukup jelas. Hoseok menyeringai.

"Ah, kau benar!" ujar Hoseok seraya menjentikkan jari tangannya. "Go! Pergilah! Kalian bebas sekarang!" lanjut Hoseok mengusir ketiganya yang sudah beranjak duduk dan segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Hoseok dan namja itu lewat jendela kamar. Hoseok mendekatinya, dan menatap halus ke dalam matanya.

"Jeon Jungkook—kau percaya padaku?" tanya Hoseok serius dan dengan tatapan kelembutan yang meyiratkan sebuah kehangatan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon terengah dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan aliran pernafasannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah damai Jaehwan yang terpejam sedari tadi.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ batin Taekwoon tidak mengerti sama sekali. Melihat keadaan Jaehwan saat ini, jujur saja membuat Taekwoon lupa dengan luka dan darah yang mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi, untung saja lukanya tidak separah Hyuk.

"Hyuk?" gumam Taekwoon lirih saat ia mengingat Hyuk yang berjuang di luar sana. "Kau baik-baik saja! Nde, kau pasti baik-baik saja!" Taekwoon mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia melanjutkan memapah Jaehwan dan mencari tempat penginapan.

Sudah sekitar enam jam lamanya, Taekwoon membawa tubuh Jaehwan kesana kemari. Bertanya pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, dimana kiranya ia bisa mendapatkan penginapan, rumah sewaan atau semacamnya. Taekwoon mendengus lelah, jujur saja ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya di saat genting seperti ini. Bahkan, Taekwoon merasakan kakinya yang sudah tidak kuat untuk menompang seluruh tubuhnya ditambah lagi juga tubuh Jaehwan.

BRUK!

SET!

Hampir saja, Taekwoon terjatuh jika tidak ada dua orang namja yang entah datang darimana dan langsung menangkap tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaehwan.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dan menatap namja tampan yang melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhnya.

"Nu-gu?" tanya Taekwoon lemah sementara namja itu mendengus lemah.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat! Hyung, kajja kita bawa mereka!" ajaknya pada namja yang menahan tubuh Jaehwan yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Kajja!" balasnya.

.

.

.

 _Taekwoon berlari dan mencari jalan keluar saat ia merasa dirinya di suatu tempat yang antara ia kenali atau tidak. Seperti deja vu, ia pernah berada di tempat itu tapi ia lupa kapan ia datang di tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini. Gemericik air yang berasal dari kaki gunung dan hamparan hutan yang berada di sekelilingnya. Belum lagi jalanan yang ia pijaki tidak berasal dari tanah melainkan bebatuan yang memang sengaja di buat karena seperti ditata dengan rapi. Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada luka atau pun darah yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu. Tanpa lecet dan tanpa gores sedikitpun._

 _"_ _Taekwoon-ie..." Taekwoon memekik saat mendengar sebuah suara yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun teringang di telinganya. Taekwoon membalikkan badannya dan melihat dengan jelas namja manis yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku menunggumu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang! Aku tidak menyangka, kau benar-benar membenciku!" ujarnya dengan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu manis menurut Taekwoon. "Nde, aku juga sadar. Aku memang pantas untuk di benci! Tapi, andai saja kau tahu—jika sampai kapanpun, hatiku akan tetap milikmu meskipun tidak dengan hatimu! Saranghae, Jung Taekwoon. Bisakah sekarang aku mendengar kau mengatakan 'nado Cha Hakyeon'? Aish, aku ini bicara apa—tapi aku merasa sangat sakit Taekwoon. Setiap hari, aku merasa kesakitan! Tapi, aku akan menahannya untukmu dan untuk dongsaeng-dongsaengmu yang nakal itu. Ah, bagaimana kabar mereka?" namja manis itu tetap tersenyum tenang. "Kau tahu? Aku seperti merasa sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku merasa seolah jika aku memang hidup dengan rasa sakit yang seperti menyetrum seluruh tubuhku. Apa ini, memang pantas untukku, Woon-ie? Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya masih tersenyum tulus, sedangkan Taekwoon justru meneteskan air matanya. "Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya namun tidak mencoba bergerak untuk mendekati Taekwoon yang hanya berdiri berjarak sekitar 1,5 meter di depannya. "Kau tidak boleh menangis meskipun kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan dongsaengmu! Kau, harus bisa menjadi penompang bagi mereka bukan malah menjadi beban bagi mereka! Hwaiting, Taekwoon-ie—saranghae!"_

Taekwoon melenguh, dan dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Sepertinya, kau tidur dengan nyeyak-nde?" ujar seorang namja yang duduk di dekatnya. Taekwoon menoleh.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Taekwoon dengan suara tercekat. Namja itu tersenyum lucu.

"Em, bagaimana ya mengatakannya—aku bukan orang yang membawamu kemari. tapi, hyungku yang membawamu kemari! Kedua hyungku, membawamu bersama temanmu itu!" jawabnya.

"J-Jaehwan?" lirih Taekwoon lagi.

"Eo, jadi namanya Jaehwan?" tanyanya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Ya, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang masuk ke kamar dimana Taekwoon berada dan memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Taekwoon menatap namja yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya itu.

"Ah, Seungkwan-ah! Lebih baik, kau bantu Seokmin menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita!" ujarnya pada namja yang duduk menemani Taekwoon sedari tadi.

"Nde, hyung! Ah, jangan khawatirkan temanmu yang manis itu-nde! Selama ada kami, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Taekwoon saat namja yang tidak ia kenali itu mendekatinya.

"Di rumah kami!" jawabnya seraya meletakkan sebuah kotak yang ia bawa di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengeryit tak mengerti. "Sepertinya, kita belum berkenalan, bolehkah ku tahu siapa namamu?" lanjutnya menatap Taekwoon.

"Jung Taekwoon!" jawab Taekwoon singkat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. "Kau, sendiri?" tanya Taekwoon menatap namja yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Kim Mingyu!" jawab Mingyu. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk paham. "Bolehkah, aku bertanya?" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Panjang ceritanya, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaehwan?" Taekwoon balik bertanya.

"Jaehwan? Ah, namja yang bersamamu?" Taekwoon mengangguk. "Gwenchana, dia baik-baik saja. Jeonghan hyung sudah memberikan obat padanya!"

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" pinta Taekwoon. Namja yang bernama Mingyu itu berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi, keadaanmu belum benar-benar pulih!" ujar Mingyu. Taekwoon mencoba untuk bangun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pulih jika belum melihat keadaannya. Aku mohon—" pinta Taekwoon. Mingyu berfikir sejenak.

"Geurae, aku akan mengantarmu! Biar ku bantu!" jawab Mingyu akhirnya kemudian membantu Taekwoon yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kamsahamnida! Aku berhutang budi padamu!"

"Yak! Kau bisa memikirkan budi itu nanti. Kajja, aku antar!" Mingyu perlahan memapah Taekwoon yang hendak menuju kamar dimana Jaehwan berada.

"Hyung..." panggil Mingyu saat setelah keduanya memasuki sebuah kamar dan memanggil pada seorang namja yang masih setia menemani Jaehwan yang masih terpejam.

"Mingyu-ya—eh!" sentaknya saat melihat Mingyu tidak datang seorang diri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Taekwoon cemas. Namja manis yang berambut pendek hitam pekat itu menatap Taekwoon dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Gwenchana, dia hanya alergi!"

"Alergi?" ulang Taekwoon.

"Nde, apa kau ingat dia memakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu dan setelahnya dia seperti terlihat tidak semangat? Jika tidak alergi mungkin dia keracunan. Aku pernah melihat dampak yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sebelum ini!" Taekwoon berfikir sejenak. "Apa kau sudah membaik?" lanjut namja itu melihat seluruh tubuh Taekwoon yang lukanya mulai mengering.

"Nde!" jawab Taekwoon singkat.

"Tubuhmu memang cepat bereaksi. Itulah, sebabnya kau cepat pulih!" lanjutnya. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Apa—Jaehwan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Taekwoon lagi.

"Nde, tentu saja! Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Dia akan baik-baik saja!" jawabnya.

"Em—hyung! Aku keluar dulu-nde! Aku harus pergi dengan Wonwoo hyung sekarang!" pamit Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi hyungnya dengan namja yang baru ia tolong itu.

"Nde, jangan pulang malam-malam, Mingyu-ya!" pesannya, Minyu hanya mengangguk kemudian berbalik meninggalkan keduanya di kamar Jaehwan.

"Yak, kenapa kau berdiri saja sedari tadi, duduklah! Yah, memang begini tempatnya!" namja itu tersenyum manis dan menyuruh Taekwoon untuk duduk di atas lantai di sampingnya seraya menatap tubuh Jaehwan yang tergeletak diatas kasur tanpa ranjang. Taekwoon hanya diam, akan tetapi ia bergerak dan duduk di samping namja yang belum ia ketahui siapa namanya.

"Kamsahamnida sudah—"

"Ah, gwenchana! Tak perlu se-formal itu!" potongnya cepat, kini keduanya berhadapan. "Apa kalian berasal dari desa Halmount?" tanyanya. Taekwoon menatapnya intens. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Ani, aku hanya menebaknya terlebih aku juga melihat gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan temanmu melambangkan kunci dan diamond. Lambang itu bukan lambang sembarangan!" jawabnya. Taekwoon kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Hajiman, siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai lambang itu?" tanya Taekwoon. Namja itu kembali tersenyum.

"Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, aku lahir di Gamyeon, daerah barat di kaki gunung Halmount tepatnya tak jauh dari desa Halmount!" Taekwoon membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar penuturan dari namja tampan yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu.

"Kau berasal dari Gamyeon?" ulang Taekwoon memastikan. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk. _"Hakyeon juga berasal dari Gamyeon!"_ batin Taekwoon kalut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jeonghan yang melihat Taekwoon seperti terganggu pikirannya. Taekwoon menatap Jeonghan.

"Apa semua yang beradi disini berasal dari Gamyeon?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Aniya! Hanya aku dan Seungchol yang berasal dari Gamyeon. Seungchol itu, yang membawamu dengan temanmu kemari, waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Nde, aku punya kenalan yang berasal dari Gamyeon. Cha Hakyeon, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taekwoon entah kenapa ia merasa senang sekali.

"Apa maksudmu N-ie hyung? Dari keluarga Cha Yeob Won?" tanya Jeonghan.

"N-ie?" ulang Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Nde, itu hanya panggilan kecilnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa maksudmu karena yang aku sedikit lupa dengan kehidupan Gamyeon. Cha Hakyeon yang aku kenal, hanya N-ie hyung—putra bungsu dari keluarga Cha Yeob Won!" jelas Jeonghan. Taekwoon berfikir sejenak.

"Aku lupa siapa nama ayahnya, hanya saja keluarganya sudah meninggal selama 13 tahun yang lalu. Dan, maka dari itu dia hidup nomaden, sebentar di Gamyeon, sebentar di Halmount!" Jeonghan berfikir sejenak.

"13 tahun yang lalu? Chakkaman—" Jeonghan berfikir sejenak. "Aku tidak yakin jika keluarga Yeob Won ahjussi meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, jika bertanya soal meninggal, ya memang keluarga Yeob Won ahjussi sudah meninggal tentu saja kecuali N-ie hyung!" jelas Jeonghan. Taekwoon hanya diam, jawaban yang diberikan Jeonghan benar-benar di ambang keraguan. Antara orang yang mereka maksud sama ataupun berbeda. "Hajiman—" Jeonghan menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya membuat Taekwoon kembali menatapnya intens. "Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya enam tahun yang lalu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-ie... apa kau masih terjaga?" tanya Hakyeon yang merasa tidak ada suara yang keluar dari Jimin maupun dirinya, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu keduanya diikat paksa oleh iblis tak berprimanusiaan itu.

"Nde, hyung! Aku kira kau sedang tidur, makanya aku diam saja!" jawab Jimin dengan suara yang terdengar tidak begitu jelas.

"Gwenchana? Apa luka-mu bertambah sakit?" tanya Hakyeon. Jimin meringis meskipun tidak dapat dilihat Hakyeon secara langsung.

"Ani, hyung! Lukanya mulai mengering, tapi rasanya kenapa sesak sekali disini?" Jimin menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Yak, apakah kau lupa jika kita sedang diikat?" Hakyeon justru balik bertanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini dan aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka!" ujar Jimin terkekeh. Membuat Hakyeon sedikit melirik meskipun tetap tidak dapat melihat wajah Jimin secara keseluruhan.

"Apa sekarang giliran psikis-mu yang sakit, Jimin-ie?" ejek Hakyeon sementara Jimin tertawa keras.

"Ani, hyung! Dengan begini, kau tidak akan pergi dariku. Aku tidak akan takut jika seorang diri!"

"Hm, jika begitu aku juga harus berterima kasih pada mereka!"

"Yak, hyung. Apa psikis-mu juga ikut terganggu?"

"Kau yang menularnya Jimin-ie—"

"Oh, hyung! Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sesuatu..." Hakyeon membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Yak, apa kau kira aku tidak sedang diikat?"

"Hehe, anya hyung! Hajiman, ceritakan aku sesuatu..."

"Mwoya? Apa kau bercanda? Apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Aku tidak pandai bercerita!"

"Ceritakan apa saja hyung. Masa kecilmu, atau kekasihmu juga tidak apa-apa..." Hakyeon diam saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Jimin. _"Kekasih—"_ batin Hakyeon entah kenapa langsung terbesit bayangan Taekwoon di pikirannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau cerita? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jimin menatap dinding yang lusuh di depannya sedari tadi.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya sedang memikirkan cerita apa yang akan aku ceritakan padamu!" Hakyeon beralasan.

"Eoh, jinjjayo? Aku kira kau memikirkan soal ucapanku yang menyebut kekasihmu!"

"Nde, mem—aniya!" hampir saja Hakyeon keceplosan yang membuat Jimin kembali terkekeh saat mendengarnya.

"Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong hyung! Ceritalah, hyung! Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta!" Hakyeon menarik nafas.

"Geurae, dengarkan cerita hyung-nde? Ini bukan dongeng, jadi jangan tidur!"

"Nde, hyung!"

"Aku berpacaran dengannya sekitar hampir 3 tahunan. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia pergi ke kampung halamanku bersama dongsaengnya. Waktu itu, mereka sedang mengejar sesuatu dan menginap di rumahku karena memang rumahku aku gunakan untuk penginapan!"

"Lalu?" Hakyeon tampak mengingat sedangkan Jimin tetap menatap dinding lusuh di depannya tanpa berkedip.

"Saat itu, aku sangat tidak suka dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tidak ramah sama sekali. Aku menegurnya, karena dia seperti ada masalah denganku padahal sebelumnya sama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu—"

"Dan, setelah kau menegurnya?"

"Ternyata, wajahnya memang seperti itu!" Hakyeon mengulas senyum kecil. "Tapi, aku tetap menjaga image-ku. Bagaimana-pun juga aku tidak mau jika dia bilang aku yang salah. Tentu saja, di depannya aku berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, aku berusaha bersikap se-biasa mungkin meskipun agak canggung!"

"Berapa hari mereka tinggal di rumahmu hyung?"

"Hanya enam hari!"

"Lalu, setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika salah satu dari dongsaengnya, bisa membaca pikiranku hanya karena melihat mata-ku. Dan, lebih menyebalkannya lagi—ia mengatakan pada Taekwoon jika aku tertarik padanya, padahal itu tidak sama sekali! Aku benar-benar membenci Kim Seok Jin itu!" omel Hakyeon yang tak sadar karena telah menyebut sebuah nama.

"Jadi, namanya Taekwoon—" gumam Jimin mengerti.

"Taek—apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hakyeon yang masih berada di bawah kesadarannya.

"Baru saja kau mengatakannya hyung!" jawab Jimin tenang. Hakyeon mengeryit.

"Jinjjayo? Aigoo!" rutuk Hakyeon pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Jimin terkekeh.

"Hyung, apakah kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Jimin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gudang.

"Tentu saj—" Hakyeon menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Jimin ingin sekali menoleh pada hyung yang selalu menemaninya itu. Beberapa menit Jimin mengikuti Hakyeon yang hanya diam karena ia tidak tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hyung?" panggil Jimin lirih, namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan sahutan yang keluar dari namja manis itu. "Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jimin lagi semakin cemas.

"Jimin-ie—"

"Ada apa hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin yang mendengar suara Hakyeon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jimin-ah—"

 **TBC**

 **Jika ada typo bertebaran, mohon maafkan author ini sebesar-besarnya. Saran, kritik, dll sangat diterima, and don't forget review after read. Follow and favourite to. And, jeongmal mianhae belum bisa jawab review.**

 **Thank you.**

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Anyeong—**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hyung! Hakyeon hyung!" ulang Jimin benar-benar kacau saat ia tanpa henti memanggil nama Hakyeon untuk ratusan kalinya. "Hakyeon hyung—kau dengar aku?" tanya Jimin lagi, ia mencoba berkali-kali untuk melepaskan dirinya. Namun, usahanya hanya sia-sia rantai itu terbuat dari besi dan melilit menjadi satu di tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Hakyeon. Justru, jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak untuk membebaskan diri rantai besi itu akan semakin menggesek tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan melukainya. Tapi, Jimin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan jika Hakyeon baik-baik saja. Karena, sudah hampir 2,5 jam Jimin memanggilnya namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Jimin ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia takut, sangat takut jika Hakyeon hyung kesayangannya meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Hiks! Jeball hyung, kau dengar aku—hiks!" tanpa sadar Jimin sudah meneteskan air matanya, tak peduli jika rantai besi itu kini sudah mulai melukainya dan meninmbulkan beberapa bercak darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ji—" Jimin senang bukan main saat mendengar suara Hakyeon yang terdengar begitu kesakitan hendak memanggil namanya dengan susah payah. "—min..." lirih Hakyeon.

"Nde, hyung! Nde, hyung! Aku disini! Gwenchana?" tanya Jimin cepat. Dapat Jimin rasakan saat tubuh Hakyeon bersandar padanya, begitu lemas dan tidak berdaya.

"Ji—min... sa—kit..." lirih Hakyeon.

"Apa yang kau rasakan hyung? Apa—"

"Ra-sanya—aku—ingin—mati—sekarang—Ji—min..." lanjut Hakyeon.

"Hyung, kau tak boleh mengatakannya hyung! Aku tak boleh, apa yang kau katakan itu—hiks!"

"Ji—min... ke—na—pa, tangan—ku banyak darahnya?" tanya Hakyeon. Jimin terisak dengan keras. Ia bodoh, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

"Hyung—hiks!" Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa—kau—baik—baik—saja?" tanya Hakyeon yang masih saja sempat-sempatnya memikirkan keadaan Jimin di saat ia ingin mati di waktu itu juga.

"Tak usah pikirkan aku hyung! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu sekarang! Tak tahukan kau jika aku sangat takut? Aku mohon hyung—jangan tinggalkan aku—jebal!"

"Aku—senang—men-dengarnya!"

"Hyung—"

"Aku—melihat—kunci—Jimin—" Hakyeon memotong ucapannya saat kedua mata yang hampir tertutup itu menangkap sebuah benda silau tergelatak di dekat kakinya.

"Mwoya? Kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Kunci—" jawab Hakyeon menatap kunci kuno yang berwarna serupa merah darah. Ia memincingkan kedua matanya saat ia sadar jika ada tulisan di setiap ruas kunci itu. "Ada—namamu—" lanjut Hakyeon.

"Namaku?"

"Jika—aku—tidak—salah—membaca—tapi—mataku—rasanya—ingin—menutup—sekarang—ini!"

"Hyung! Kau harus bertahan hyung, jangan tutup matamu!" himbau Jimin memberi semangat.

"Aku—jadi—ingat—kunci—itu—serupa—dengan—kunci—yang—mereka—ambil—dari—dalam—tubuhku—" Hakyeon masih saja menatap kunci itu yang tanpa ia sadari jaraknya lebih dekat dengannya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti hyung!"

"Jimin-ahh—ambil—kuncinya—"

"Eoh, hyung—dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya apalagi menjangkaunya!"

"Di—samping tangan—ku—aku—sudah—tidak—kuat—Jimin..."

"Hyung, hyung, hyung! Hakyeon hyung!" panggil Jimin benar-benar keras. Jimin harus berusaha sekarang meskipun ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan kunci yang Hakyeon maksudkan. Ia menahan rasa sakit saat tangannya bergerak meraba-raba di area belakangnya dan belakang Hakyeon. Ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun mengintip dimana letak pasti kunci itu.

Jimin menahan nafasnya saat tangannya terasa akan patah karena ia paksa untuk menjangkau lebih jauh lagi.

SET!

Seketika tangan Jimin berhasil meraih sesuatu yang ia yakini itu adalah kunci yang dimaksud Hakyeon. Jimin menggenggam kunci itu, dan dengan susah payah kembali menarik tangannya. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap kunci yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakyeon ada namanya disana. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Jimin membuka gembok rantai besi dengan kunci itu. Terlepas? Bukannya senang, Jimin justru dibuat bingung karena itu. Ia menatap kunci yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa mungkin—aku juga—"

BRUK!

"Hakyeon hyung!" seru Jimin saat Hakyeon tak sadarkan diri dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya. Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipi Hakyeon. Kedua bola matanya kembali membola saat melihat tangan kanan Hakyeon berlumuran dengan darah.

"Hyung—bertahanlah hyung!" ujar Jimin pada Hakyeon yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini! Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan!" ujar Jimin, sekilas ia kembali mengingat kunci yang berada di genggamannya. "Apa kunci ini bersifat serbaguna?" tanyanya tak yakin. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap mencobanya. Jimin melangkah pada pintu gudang dimana kini ia dan Hakyeon di tahan. Jimin berdoa dalam hati semoga kunci itu bisa menyelamatkannya. Semoga saja.

Dengan perasaan yang separuh antara yakin dan tidak yakin Jimin memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kenop pintu.

"Terbuka?" pekik Jimin benar-benar senang. Ia menatap kunci itu heran dan tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat ada namanya pada ukiran ruas kunci tersebut. Ia segera berlari menuju tubuh lemas Hakyeon dan segera memapahnya dengan perlahan.

"Bertahanlah, Hakyeon hyung—kita akan segera keluar dari tempat keji ini!" ujar Jimin tak menghiraukan jika tubuhnya juga ikut terluka dan mengeluarkan darah akibat lilitan rantai besi itu.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, Jimin membawa tubuh Hakyeon keluar dari tempat keji yang bisa juga disebut sebagai rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengawasi kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang jika tiba-tiba ada orang suruhan ayahnya muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

Jimin memilih untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang rumahnya, selain kurangnya penjagaan disana hanya pintu belakanglah satu-satunya jalan yang paling dekat dengan gudang. Akan tetapi, satu hal permasalahannya di belakang rumah besar dan mewah itu ada jurang yang akan menanti mereka. Namun, Jimin tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia lebih memilih jurang yang menantinya dibandingkan dengan pengawal di depan sana yang akan kembali menangkapnya.

Jimin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat ia melihat siluet pintu belakang itu tertangkap indra penglihatannya setelah ia memastikan jika tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan juga Hakyeon. Kurang sepuluh langkah lagi Jimin sudah sangat dekat dengan pintu itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia menggapainya hanya saja tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya salah seorang anak buah ayahnya mencekal tangan Hakyeon.

"Mau lari kemana kau?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang ia tampangkan dengan begitu jelas. _Shit!_ Bolehkah, Jimin mengumpat sekarang?

"Lupaskan dia, atau—"

"Atau apa tuan muda Park?" tanyanya remeh. Bagaikan skak mat, Jimin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan harus bagaimana untuk terbebas dari cengkeraman pria tua di hadapannya ini. "Sekarang, kau—"

BRUK!

Jimin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba pria tua itu jatuh tak berdaya di depan kakinya. Ia mendongak dan menatap seorang maid yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hyun Jee-ya..." pekik Jimin, senang bukan main.

"Cepat, pergi sekarang tuan Jimin! Tidak ada waktu lagi!" ujarnya dengan nada cemas. Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Terima kasih banyak Hyun Jee-ya! Aku berhutang padamu!" Jimin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Hakyeon. Hyun Jee hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk bahkan ia juga membantu membukakan pintu belakang untuk Jimin dan Hakyeon.

 _"_ _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka!"_ batin yeoja yang sedari tadi terus mengawasi mereka itu.

.

.

.

Jimin bernafas lega saat akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari rumah yang bernuansa seperti neraka itu. ia mengedarkan pandangnya. Di bawahnya adalah jurang dan di sekitarnya masih kawasan rumah milik ayahnya. Jika ada yang tahu ia kabur seperti ini, tamatlah riwayatnya. Jimin tidak punya pilihan lain selain turun ke jurang itu namun bagaimana dengan Hakyeon? Namja manis itu masih setia menutup rapat kedua matanya.

Jimin berfikir sejenak. Jangan tanyakan dia lelah atau tidak. Dia sakit atau tidak. Jika dia memikirkan itu semua, dia pasti akan kembali ke tempat keji itu. dan, ia tidak mau masuk kembali ke rumah itu apa pun alasannya. Sejenak Jimin menatap wajah Hakyeon yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku hyung!" lirih Jimin menahan air matanya saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan Hakyeon. Ia kembali menahan tubuh Hakyeon agar berpindah di atas punggungnya dan menggendongnya. Jimin menatap jurang yang siap menantinya itu. ia menarik nafasnya, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Pada hitungan ketiga—"_ batinnya mengaba-aba dirinya sendiri _"Satu—dua—ti-ga.."_ Jimin terjun ke dalam jurang, ia tidak peduli jika nanti ia akan mati atau selamat yang ia pentingkan hanyalah terbebas dari kungkungan iblis kejam yang membuatnya juga lahir di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu, ingat? Tetaplah, berdiri di belakangku!" himbau Yoongi mengingatkan yang terlihat seperti berbicara sendiri

"Arra-arra aku paham!" ujar Wonshik berusaha untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ini bagian dari rencana yang mereka berdua susun. Yoongi meminta Wonshik untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengecoh Black Stab yang ia yakini pasti sedang membuntuti keduanya. Terlebih mereka pasti mengira jika Wonshik sudah meninggal dan tinggallah hanya Yoongi seorang diri. Wonshik memiliki kekuatan transparancy, yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Hanya untuk sekedar mengingat bahwa ia juga yang diutus oleh para hyungdeulnya untuk mengawasi Taehyung bersama Hyuk. Ia membuntuti dimanapun Taehyung berada bahkan di kamar mandi sekalipun yah, meskipun hanya 30 detik kemudian ia keluar. Akuilah, Wonshik ini polos tapi sangat mesum, belum lagi dia memang satu kamar dengan Hoseok. Lengkaplah sudah.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi was-was.

"Tidak! Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali—Yoongi awas!" seru Wonshik tiba-tiba melindungi tubuh mungil Yoongi dari sebuah panah yang mengarah pada punggungnya.

"Eoh, kemana dia?" tanya sebuah suara dari semak-semak yang tidak dapat Wonshik dan Yoongi lihat.

"Sudahlah, mungkin saja dia sudah terkapar mengenai panah kita! Dia kan hanya seorang diri. Bisa apa dia? Kajja, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak suara yang lainnya.

Wonshik memastikan derap langkah kaki mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau bisa membawa seseorang menghilang juga?" tanya Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari Wonshik.

"Ya, mana aku tahu!" jawab Wonshik yang juga heran.

"Saat kau menolongku tadi, aku bisa melihatmu. Tapi, sekarang aku seperti bicara seorang diri!" ujar Yoongi tak kalah heran.

"Jinjja? Bahkan, aku baru tahu jika aku bisa melakukan hal itu!"

"Itu akan bertambah bagus!"

"Mwoya?"

"Genggam tanganku! Kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang mudah tanpa ada penyerangan!"

"Kau memintaku untuk terus memakai kekuatanku?"

"Oh-ayolah bukakah itu menyenangkan?"

"Bagaimana jika bateraiku habis?"

"Apa kau fikir kau ini robot?"

"Tidak ada robot setampan diriku!"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bergurau. Jika kau lapar kita bisa beristirahat bukan?" Wonshik berfikir sejenak.

"Bukankah, disini tidak ada Jin hyung dan Taekwoon hyung? Kenapa kita harus mencari namja itu dengan cara manual?" Yoongi menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang. Cari saja, kau ingatkan bagaimana rupa manis Hakyeon hyung? Setelah itu, kau bawa aku lari bersamamu dan aku akan membawamu ke dalam keadaan yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun!" ide Wonshik yang mendapat tawa renyah dari Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyangka dari otak polos dan mesum-mu itu. Ternyata kau pintar juga!"

"Eoh? Tentu saja, jika aku tidak pintar tidak mungkin aku menulis lirik lagu satu buku untuk calon kekasihku!"

"Kau akan memiliki calon kekasih?"

"Apa kau juga akan memiliki calon kekasih? Aku yakin tidak ada yang mau dengan wajah datar sepertimu!"

"Yak! Apa kau lupa Taekwoon hyung lebih datar dariku saja bisa mendapatkan Hakyeon hyung!"

"Itu karena Hakyeon hyung tidak ada pilihan lain!"

"Bersiaplah jika kita pulang nanti aku akan mengadukannya pada Taekwoon hyung!"

"Adukan saja aku tidak takut!" tantang Wonshik menatap tajam Yoongi yang juga membalasnya serupa. Akui mereka memang saat ini agak gila disaat seperti ini kenapa mereka membahas calon kekasih? "Sudah—sudah! Coba kau deteksi dimana Hakyeon hyung berada!"

Yoongi menggerutu dalam diam. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tanah yang ia pijaki kedua matanya berubah menjadi biru bersamaan dengan datangnya bayangan-bayangan seorang namja yang terkulai lemas di dalam jurang bersama namja lain yang kondisi tubuh mereka hampir sama.

"Aigoo..." lirih Yoongi terkejut. Wonshik menatapnya serius.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lihat sesuatu?" tanya Wonshik penasaran.

"Mereka ada di dalam jurang!"

"Mwoya?"

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan mereka! Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana keadaan Hakyeon hyung sekarang!" risau Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu cepat genggam tanganku!" titah Wonshik tak ingin menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi. Yoongi segera menuruti. Keduanya menggabungkan kekuatan mereka.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit pusing dan kau akan mual. Karena, aku juga belum pernah membawa orang lari bersamaku!" ujar Yoongi. Wonshik menatapnya terkejut.

"Mwoya? Kau bercanda kan? Aku membawamu tidak ada konsekuensinya tapi kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Wonshik tidak terima.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Wonshik tidak ada pilihan lain. "Aku sudah tahu dimana mereka berada saat ini!"

"Bagaimana jika nanti saat kau berlari justru ada pohon besar yang tidak kau lihat dan kita menabraknya? Kita akan mati sungguhan!" seru Wonshik ragu, dia tahu betul bagaimana gilanya Yoongi saat mengeluarkan kekuatannya, bahkan jika dibandignkan dengan mobil yang memiliki kecepatan 400 km/jam pun, Yoongi masih bisa memenangkannya dalam waktu satu detik. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Yoongi tajam. Nyali Wonshik menciut, tidak ada pilihan lain selain pasrah.

"Arraseo, kita berangkat sekarang!" Wonshik berdiri kaku di samping Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum puas. Tangan yang tadi ia genggam dengan Wonshik ia pindahkan merangkul pundak Wonshik. Wonshik terkejut dan menatapnya heran.

"Hanya untuk mengantisipasi!" ujar Yoongi tersenyum jahil saat melihat bagaimana Wonshik takut saat ini.

 _"_ _Semoga aku masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini! aigoo—aku belum sempat mencari calon kekasih!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ungkapan Jeonghan yang sudah tidak bertemu dengan Hakyeon yang ia maksud enam tahun yang lalu.

 _"_ _Hakyeon meninggalkanku juga enam tahun yang lalu!"_ batinnya kalut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Jeonghan. Taekwoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Jaehwan yang masih saja tidak bergerak di atas ranjangnya saat ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dan bicara padanya!"

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Namun, Taekwoon hanya diam kini justru dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Mian, jika aku ingin tahu!" ujar Jeonghan merasa bersalah dengan perubahan ekspresi Taekwoon.

"Aniya—gwenchana! Aku hanya sedang berfikir apa hubunganku dengannya yang sebenarnya!" jawab Taekwoon yang juga merasa tidak enak. "Dia memutuskanku enam tahun yang lalu, dan setelah itu dia menghilang tanpa ada kabar lagi! Dan, terakhir dua orang dongsaengku melihatnya melalui telepati dari seorang namja yang kami tolong!"

"Kau mencemaskannya?" tanya Jeonghan, Taekwoon hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu.

"Oh-ya! Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan jika keluarga Cha Hakyeon yang kau kenal sudah meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya? Kenapa hanya anak bungsunya yang masih hidup?" tanya Taekwoon. Jeonghan terdiam sesaat.

"Kisah keluarga mereka itu sangat terkenal di kalangan orang terdahulu khususnya di desa Gamyeon! Tapi—sayangnya tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu jika keluarga Cha Yeob Won memiliki anak yang lain!"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Nde, orang-orang desa hanya mengetahui jika keluarga Cha hanya memiliki anak perempuan yang bernama Cha Seon Young. Tidak dengan anak bungsu mereka, pantas saja kau akan mnecari identitasnya pun tidak banyak orang yang tahu!"

"Tapi, kenapa kau tahu?"

"Aku, Seungchol dan Hakyeon hyung bersahabat sejak kecil umur kami memang terpaut lima tahun lebih muda. Tapi, kami sudah menganggapnya seperti hyung kami sendiri. Aku ingat sekali saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia hanya berdiam diri di sebuah kastil tua di desa Gamyeon!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap tengah malam dai berada di sana. Karena jarak rumahku yang memang bersebelahan dengan kastil itu jadi aku tahu smeua apa yang sedang dia lakukan!" Jeonghan menarik satu nafasnya "Satu minggu aku dan Seungchol hanya memperhatikannya, dan minggu selanjutnya kami memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya!"

"Berapa umurnya saat itu?"

"Pertama kali dia keluar rumah berumur 13 tahun!"

"Pertama kali? Apa maksudmu, sejak dia lahir—dia tidak pernah keluar rumah?" Jeonghan hanya mengangguk.

"Keluarganya menyembunyikannya!"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena dia memiliki kunci di dalam tubuhnya!"

DEG!

Seketika jantung Taekwoon terasa berhenti berdetak. Kunci, kenapa itu selalu yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Semua orang tahu sejarah kunci itu bukan? Itulah yang membuat Hakyeon hyung disembunyikan oleh keluarganya!" Taekwoon tetap diam meskipun ia mendengar apa yang Jeonghan katakan.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya?"

"Kau ingat tragedi saat orang-orang dari desa Halmount akan menyerang Black Stab secara diam-diam?" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. "Memang mereka kalah saat melawan dengan orang dari desa Halmount tapi siapa yang akan menyangkanya ternyata mereka tahu Hakyeon hyung memiliki kuncinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka mulai pencarian itu yang pasti hanya para pejuang desa Halmount yang tahu siapa saja pemilik kunci itu!" Jeonghan kembali menarik nafas dan meneruskan ceritanya. "Tengah malam mereka datang memporak-porandakan desa. Pemimpin mereka langsung mendatangi rumah keluarga Cha memaksa mereka untuk menyerahkan anak bungsu mereka. Tentu saja mereka berusaha keras untuk melindungi Hakyeon hyung, menahan pasukan Black Stab untuk memasuki rumah mereka. Akan tetapi, mereka tetap memaksa untuk masuk dan mencari Hakyeon hyung hingga ke sudut-sudut!"

"Lalu, dimana Hakyeon?"

"Bersama kami, di dalam kastil!" jawab Jeonghan kedua matanya berbinar. "Kastil itu melindungi kami bertiga dari serangan Black Stab yang tak terduga—mungkin kejadian itu bentuk pelampiasan karena kekalahan mereka atas desa Halmount!"

"Apa tidak ada yang tahu jika kalian berada di dalam kastil itu?"

"Tidak! Kami semua baru tahu jika kastil itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang luar yang bukan berasal dari desa Gamyeon! Kami memang selamat, tapi hari itu juga kami kehilangan semua keluarga kami karena mereka!" jelas Jeonghan. Taekwoon diam termenung, ia tidak tahu jika ternyata tanpa ia ketahui kehidupan Hakyeon sebelumnya memang sudah menyeramkan. Diasingkan keluarga sendiri?

"Tapi—kenapa saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dia seolah-olah hidup dalam biasa saja tanpa ada beban masalah?"

"Itulah Hakyeon hyung! Dia begitu pintar menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan rasa sakitnya! Dia orang yang sangat tertutup, tidak mudah bicara mengenai hidupnya dengan sembarang orang!"

"Sembarang orang? Tapi, aku adalah—" Taekwoon menghentikan ucapannya emmbuat Jeonghan seketika menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Jeonghan cepat bahkan ia hampir terlonjak. "Jung Taekwoon?" tebak Jeonghan membulatkan kedua matanya. Kedua pandang mereka bertemu bahkan mereka sampai tak menyadari jika Jaehwan sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Nde, tentu saja Jung Taekwoon mantan kekasih Hakyeon hyung!" jawab Jaehwan bersemangat membuat kedua orang itu sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"Jaehwan? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Taekwoon mendekati Jaehwan yang tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah sadar sedari tadi hyung! Kalian berdua saja yang sibuk bercerita jadi aku ikut menyimak kalian bercerita!" jawab Jaehwan, ia menoleh dan menatap namja cantik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan senang. "Kamsahamnida!" ujar Jaehwan pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Mungkin, bisa kalian lanjutkan? Aku juga ingin mendengar lanjutannya. Hakyeon hyung memang daebak!"

"Apa kau juga mengenalnya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Nde, tentu saja! Hakyeon hyung adalah kesayangan kami melebihi namja chic ini!" Jaehwan menunjuk Taekwoon yang ditunjuk langsung menatapnya tajam. "Dan, kami sedang mencarinya untuk menyelamatkannya! Tapi, sayang perjalanan kami tidak semulus yang kami kira. Kami selalu dihadang oleh Black Stab dari luar atau pun dari dalam!"

"Gwenchana—kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kami semua disini akan membantu kalian untuk menemukan Hakyeon hyung dan menyerang Black Stab!"

"Jinjjayo?" Jaehwan tersenyum manis memperlihatkan kesenangannya itu. Jeonghan mengangguk antusias. "Hajiman—dimana Hyuk, hyung? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Jaehwan yang membuat seketika jantung Taekwoon terhenti saat itu juga. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan saat ini. Jeonghan yang merasa Jaehwan menanyakan namja lain menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Apa kalian pergi bertiga? Tapi—Seungchol dan Mingyu hanya membawa kalian berdua!" Jeonghan yang menjawab dan ini buruk untuk Taekwoon. Jaehwan termangu dan menatap Taekwoon yang masih menunduk.

"Hyung, aku tanya padamu! Dimana Han Sang Hyuk?" tanya Jaehwan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon duduk di samping Hoseok yang tengah menatap bara api unggun yang baru saja ia buat itu.

"Mungkin!" jawab Hoseok kurang yakin.

"Kau tidak terlihat menyakinkan!" Namjoon menatapnya heran. Hoseok menhela nafas berat.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja setelah melihat eomma yang melindungi selama ini meninggal di depan matanya?" tanya Hoseok kesal. Namjoon hanya mengangguk paham. Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu memikirkan bagaimana keadaan namja yang mereka tolong yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya di atas daun kering yang mereka kumpulkan sebagai alas tidur. Yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana ia membunuh namja yang bernama Choi Han dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku benar-benar sangat lelah!" keluh Hoseok.

"Apa menurutmu dia sama dengan Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya dan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Nde, bahkan dia lebih parah dengan Taehyung! Taehyung mudah di dekati dan mudah percaya tapi dia juga mudah takut! Tapi, dia?" kedua mata Hoseok beralih menatap namja manis ringkih yang tidur dengan terlelap di situasi seperti ini. " Dia takut pada orang asing. Takut pada segala hal! Kita akan sangat sulit mengendalikannya! Tapi—jika kau sudah dekat dengannya, dia tidak akan pernah mau kau tinggalkan barang semenit pun!"

"Mengerikan! Apa masih ada kemungkinan untuknya sembuh?" tanya Namjoon prihatin tapi tidak dengan Hoseok.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Namjoon-ah! Uaaa! Aku sangat mengantuk, aku tidur dulu-nde! Jaljjayo, Kim Namjoon!" Hoseok merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja dan tak memperdulikan Namjoon yang menatapnya aneh.

"Huft! Bisakah dia bersikap sedikit serius?" keluh Namjoon yang sebenarnya sudah muak dengan sikap bawaan Hoseok itu.

Namjoon menatap kembali bara api unggun di depannya. Dia dan Hoseok sudah berhasil menemukan namja yang mereka cari lalu setelah itu apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Kembali pulang? Bahkan, Namjoon saja sudah lupa ini hari ke berapa ia dan Hoseok berpetualang di pesisir pantai, mengejar pencopet, membunuh orang, mengubur tubuh yang tak bernyawa, berlari hingga membawa mereka ke dalam hutan yang tidak ia tahu dimana jalan keluarnya.

Namjoon melamun saat melihat bara api yang tanpa sadar itu ternyata semakin lama semakin padam. Angin berhembus dengan kencang bahkan tak membuat Namjoon untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dari tempatnya duduk. Namjoon menatap langit yang semakin gelap dan menikmati terpaan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Cuaca sedang tidak baik dan ia mengabaikannya.

Hoseok terbangun saat mendengar gemuruh dari atas langit yang terdengar sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon yang ternyata masih duduk di sampingnya. Hoseok menatap Namjoon yang kini masih menatap langit di atasnya membuat Hoseok mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Aigoo!" pekik Hoseok saat melihat gambaran sebuah kunci yang tergambar di atas langit. Seketika itu, Hoseok menatap Jungkook yang masih terbaring di atas daun kering. Hoseok mendekatinya, ia memincingkan matanya saat melihat peluh di sekitar wajah Jungkook yang terus mengalir bagai air kran.

"Jeon Jungkook?" panggil Hoseok lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Jeon Jungkook sadarlah!" seru Hoseok mencoba untuk membangunkan Jungkook.

Gagal dengan Jungkook, Hoseok beralih di berdiri di depan Namjoon. Dengan jelas ia dapat bahwa kedua bola mata Namjoon juga sudah berubah warna cokelat dan ungu.

"Kim Namjoon! Sadarlah! Hentikan semua ini! kau bisa melukai banyak orang!" seru Hoseok seraya melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Namjoon. Namun, sayang usahanya tetap sia-sia. Namjoon tetap tak bergeming dan Jungkook tanpa henti terus mengeluarkan peluh di seluruh wajahnya. Bahkan, dapat Hoseok lihat dengan jelas baju yang Jungkook kenakan mulai terlihat basah karena mungkin saja tidak hanya area wajahnya tapi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aish, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Hoseok, ia kembali menatap langit yang awan gelapnya kini berbentuk kunci. Hoseok memincingkan matanya seraya berfikir untuk mengartikan hubungan mereka dan menggabungkannya. "Apa mungkin kunci yang dimiliki Jungkook itu dari udara? Dan dia bertemu dengan Namjoon yang bisa mengendalikan gravitasi dan cuaca. Lalu—" Hoseok menghentikan teori barunya, kedua matanya beralih menatap bekas api unggun yang sudah padam. "Jika mereka dibiarkan mungkin saja, mereka akan menghancurkan di daerah hutan ini! Aigoo... lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Hoseok frustasi. Ingin ia berfikir cepat tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan. Namun, kinerja otaknya tak bekerja secepat yang ia inginkan. Jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya bisa saja justru ia membunuh kedua orang yang sudah membuatnya repot ini. Hoseok mengacak surai rmabutnya kasar. Jika saja ada matahari, mungkin kekuatan mereka bisa memantul. Memantul? Hoseok memekik saat tiba-tiba saja otaknya terbesit kata memantul.

"Jika aku hadapkan kedua namja babo ini, mungkin saja kekuatan mereka akan memantul dan menjadi satu dan terbuang ke arah yang mereka inginkan!" Hoseok mendapatkan jawabannya. "Nde, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba!" ujar Hoseok. Ia menyeret tubuh Namjoon yang membelakangi Jungkook untuk kembali menatap lurus namja manis yang terbaring lemah itu.

Hoseok menatap langit gelap yang perlahan kepulan awan menjadi satu lingkarang yang gelap. Ia yakin itulah kekuatannya. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa jika awan itu bergerak mendekatinya? Hoseok menatap intens awan yang ia sadar semakin dekat jarak jangkauannya dengan dirinya. Seolah slow motion, Hoseok terperanjat saat ternyata kepulan awan yang menjadi asap itu akan menabrak dirinya. Hoseok mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu, tangan kanannya melayang seolah ia ingin digapai seseorang.

BRUK!

Slow motion yang buruk. Hoseok merasakan tubuhnya yang remuk bukan main.

"Hoseok-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Namjoon yang sudah sadar mendekatinya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Gwenchana—gwenchana—ini semua karena kau dan—" Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya saat sepasang matanya menatap Jungkook yang mendudukkan dirinya dan juga menatapnya iba. "Aigoo! Sakit sekali!" entah memang benar-benar sakit atau memang Hoseok yang cari perhatian. Ia memperlebih-lebihkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Yakinlah, setelah ini, Hoseok akan meminta pelayan khusus dari kedua namja babo itu selama ia menjadi pasien akibat ulah mereka yang Hoseok yakini juga mereka akan merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh..." lenguh Hyuk seraya memegang sebelah kepalanya yang masih di perban yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat berat dan sedikit pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hongbin memasuki kamar dimana Hyuk berada yang bersamaan dengan ia membawa beberapa ramuan obat di atas nampan. Hyuk memincingkan matanya saat melihat namja asing tertangkap kedua indra penglihatannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hyuk.

"Apa kau lupa lagi? Aigoo, aku lelah menjawabnya setiap kau sadar dan selalu bertanya seperti itu. dan berakhir kau yang bertanya padaku, siapa kau?" kesal Hongbin yang sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi di depan namja yang sampai lima hari ini belum ia ketahui asal usulnya.

Hyuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Hongbin saat melihat Hyuk meringis menahan rasa sakit. Ini beda dari biasanya. Hari-hari sebelumnya saat setelah Hyuk sadar, Hyuk tidak pernah sekalipun kesakitan mungkin ia hanya diam dan kembali pingsan. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Hongbin lagi dengan raut ekspresi cemas yang sangat kentara.

Hyuk menarik nafasnya dan mencoba untuk menatap wajah Hongbin dengan jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Hyuk. Hongbin menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengalami perkelahian yang sangat hebat dengan orang yang sama persis dengan dirimu! Bahkan kau membunuhnya! Apa—dia saudara kembarmu?"

"Kembar?"

"Nde—tapi, anehnya saat kau membunuhnya dia langsung lenyap begitu saja!"

"Argh! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu memaksanya! Memori otakmu pasti akan perlahan-lahan kembali! Hajiman, kau harus sembuh sekarang! Luka ditubuhmu benar-benar lama sekali mengeringnya!" Hyuk beralih menatap seluruh tubuhnya yang terbalut dengan kain perban. "Sekarang—minumlah obat ini!" titah Hongbin memberikan secawan cantik yang berisi air yang berwarna hijau tua. Hyuk menerimanya tanpa membantah bahkan ia langsung meminumnya. Satu detik, dua detik, dan... dengan sengaja ia menyemburkan minuman itu dari mulutnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Obat apa ini? Aku tidak mau meminumnya rasanya benar-benar membuatku ingin mati!"

"Yak! Apa kau pernah merasakan obat yang enak seperti gulali, es krim, atau bahkan seperti cokelat? Pernah kau merasakan obat seperti itu?" tanya Hongbin benar-benar kesal. "Sudah untung aku mau merawatmu! Huft, aku harus sabar sekarang!" Hongbin menarik nafasnya sebal dan berlalu dari kamarnya yang mulai sekarang mungkin akan dikuasai oleh Hyuk.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Hyuk wajahnya seperti orang linglung. "Ah, siapa yang peduli!" Hyuk menarik nafasnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang selalu membuat tidurnya nyenyak.

Hyuk menatap langit-langit kamar Hongbin. Sekelebat ingatan membuatnya mengingat apa yang Hongbin katakan baru saja padanya.

"Kembar? Aku membunuh saudara kembarku?" gumam Hyuk mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Namun, sayang semakin ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya justru semakin membuat sakit di kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"ARGH!" Hyuk berseru seraya memegang kembali kepalanya. Bahkan, kini ia sudah jatuh dari ranjang tempat duduknya. Sakit yang ia rasakan benar-benar sakit yang sangat amat.

Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu saat sepasang matanya melihat Hyuk yang mengerang di atas lantai seraya memegangi kepalanya. Ingin sekali Hongbin mendekatinya dan menenangkannya, namun ia urungkan saat ia mengingat bahwa ia masih kesal dengan namja yang menurutnya tampan itu.

 _"_ _Untuk apa aku membantunya jika dia saja tidak menghargaiku!"_ gumam Hongbin dendam. Hongbin memejamkan matanya saat kembali mendengar teriakan Hyuk yang semakin terdengar mengerikan itu. Ia menarik nafasnya sebal saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali membantu namja yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui siapa namanya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Hongbin. Hyuk menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Argh!" Hyuk memegang kepalanya semakin keras. Dengan gerakan cepat Hongbin menurunkan tangan Hyuk dan berganti kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah tampan Hyuk.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Hyuk terengah tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin. Hyuk memejamkan kedua matanya tak tahan. "Keluarkan saja semuanya!" titah Hongbin. Hyuk memiringkan kepalanya saat sekelebat ingatan seorang namja yang tidak ia ketahui mendekatinya. Semakin dekat namja itu mengarah padanya, sudah sangat dekat dan—bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kepala Hyuk yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja. "Apa—kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Hongbin menatap kedua manik tajam Hyuk.

"Aku—melihat seorang namja!" jawab Hyuk dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Hongbin tersenyum kecil. "Kembalilah tidur!" titahnya, dan menuntun Hyuk untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Hongbin langsung berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Hyuk seorang diri.

"Chakkaman!" seru Hyuk yang membuat Hongbin spontan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Hongbin diam di tempat tanpa membalas seruan dari Hyuk. "Kenapa kau menolongku. Apa kau tahu masa lalu-ku?"

"Ani! Bahkan, aku sendiri saja tidak tahu siapa namamu!" jawab Hongbin kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jin saat melihat sosok Taehyung yang acak-acakan mendekatinya di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Sejak kejadian dimana, orang asing yang masuk dan membunuh Taehyung itu, sikap Jin seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah mungkin saat ini bahkan bisa dikatakan mendekati tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berubah. Jin lebih lembut, lebih penyayang, lebih perhatian bahkan jika Taehyung bergerak hendak kemanapun di dalam rumahnya ia terus membuntuti di belakangnya. Tidak hanya itu, Jin juga tidak pernah membiarkan Taehyung seorang diri. Termasuk kamar mereka. Entah inisiatif darimana, Jin meminta pada Taehyung untuk tidur di kamarnya. Awalnya Taehyung menolak namun Jin tetap memaksanya. Jadilah, mereka tidur di kamar yang sama dan ranjang yang sama.

Hampir sama dengan Jin yang berubah, Taehyung mulai perlahan dapat mengendalikan rasa ketakutannya. Bahkan, jika listrik mati di rumah itu sekalipun. Dan, ini sudah hampir dua minggu Jin tidak pernah melihat sosok Taehyung yang berteriak, mengeluarkan banyak peluh, memojokkan diri, memeluk kedua lututnya, dan sebagainya.

"Kau memasak apa hyung?" tanya Taehyung mendekati etalase dapur.

"Sandwich! Kau harus banyak makan sayur!" jawab Jin tanpa menatap Taehyung yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sayur? Aku rasa, aku jarang makan daging, hyung!" seketika Jin langsung menatap Taehyung dan menatapnya tajam. Bahkan, yang ditatap saja hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau mau daging? Bisa-bisa mereka semua langsung menyerangku dengan kekuatan mereka. Aigoo! Habislah aku!"

"Eoh! Kan, dongsaengmu tidak ada yang tahu hyung!"

"Apa kau ini sedang mengidam, hm?"

"Eh! Mungkin saja, hyung! Aku memang sangat ingin makan daging sekarang! Apa perlu aku mengatakan anak kita yang ingin memakan daging?" gurau Taehyung yang membuat Jin seketika merasa jantungnya berhenti berkontraksi. Bahkan, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memasak sandwich. "Eh, hyung! Mian, aku hanya bergurau!" ujar Taehyung salah tingkah. Jin memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan perasaan mendesir kembali datang ke dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya, serasa ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Ia benci perasaan ini, tapi entah kenapa jika ia tidak merasakan hal aneh itu justru ia ingin kembali merasakannya. Taehyung berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan tempat dimana Jin berada namun ia kembali menghentikan langkahnnya saat tiba-tiba tangan Jin menahannya. Taehyung tersentak, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata Jin yang kini juga menatapnya. Taehyung tahu jika Jin bisa membaca pikirannya dan juga Jin pasti tahu dari awal bagaimana perasaan Taehyung kepadanya.

"Apa—kau mencintaiku?"

DEG!

Taehyung tidak bergerak, ia bungkam dan jantungnya ingin lari dari tempatnya. Inilah, yang tidak ia sukai jika Jin mengetahui tentang sebenarnya jika ia sangat mencintai namja tampan itu. Bahkan, Jin bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Taehyung saat ini.

"Kim Taehyung—kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jin menatap kedua manik indah Taehyung. Yang ditatap beralih menunduk menyembunyikan kedua matanya dari namja tampan di depannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu menunduk. Apa sekarang, kau merindukan tingkahmu yang 'mari kita menunduk bersama-sama'?" Taehyung hanya tetap diam. Jin kembali menghela nafas, ia hafal betul bagaimana sifat Taehyung yang sekarang. Jika dia malu, dia pasti akan menundukkan kepalanya dan bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan siapapun yang akan bertanya dengannya. "Kim Taehyung?" panggil Jin yang masih tidak diindahkan oleh Taehyung. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak menjawabnya. Bagaimana jika kita sekarang membuat seorang anak di dalam perutmu, seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi?" seketika Taehyung langsung mendongak dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana smirk Jin itu saat melihatnya.

"Hyung!" seru Taehyung yang menurut Jin itu terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Nde?" Jin segera menyahut, sengaja ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung yang seketika itu Taehyung langsung memundurkan wajah manisnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung lirih. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Jin yang semakin maju dan merapatkan diri padanya. Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya dan Jin semakin memajukan langkahnya agar lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Jin tersenyum miring, dan Taehyung benci jika Jin tersenyum seperti itu. Aish, kenapa dia begitu tampan? Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dalam hati ia memuji namja tampan itu. Tidak peduli jika Jin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, Jin memang selalu seperti itu.

Taehyung kembali membulatkan kedua matanya saat punggungnya tak sadar menabrak dinding dapur. Ia menatap Jin yang kini kedua tangannya mengunci semua pergerakannya. Jantung Taehyung berdetak secara kurang ajar saat ini, bahkan Taehyung yakin mungkin saja Jin bisa mendengar detak Jantungnya.

Jin membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan tetap smirk di wajah tampannya. Oh, siapa saja selamatkan Taehyung sekarang.

"Hyung—kau tahu kita hanya berdua di rumah ini?" Jin tertawa keras saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang bergetar justru menurutnya itu sebuah lelucon baginya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jin tersenyum miring.

"Dan, bukankah kau tahu jika yang ketiga itu adalah setan?" tanya Taehyung lagi dengan polosnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita akan melakukan apa?" jahil Jin membuat kedua pipi mulus Taehyung merah merona.

"Eh! Hyung—" Taehyung kembali merengek.

"Apa kau ingin aku mencium-mu?" tebak Jin. Taehyung malu bukan main.

"Hyung! Sudahlah—bermain-mainnya!" kesal Taehyung mendorong dada Jin dengan cukup keras agar cepat segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Namun, lagi-lagi Jin segera menahannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jin kembali meraih tangan Taehyung membawanya ke dalam dekapannya dan tentu saja menciumnya. Oh, ayolah ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Taehyung jangan memaksanya untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar menempel. Bahkan, Jin sedikit tersenyum saat Taehyung tidak melakukan pemberontakan. Lima menit mereka mempertahankan posisi mereka itu. Taehyung perlahan menggerakkan belah bibirnya yang entah kenapa mengundang hasrat seorang Kim Seok Jin.

Jin memeluk pinggang Taehyung lebih posesif agar lebih mendekat pada dirinya. Bahkan, kini kedua tangan Taehyung juga menari-nari di atas dada Jin yang membuat Jin semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Perlahan tapi pasti Taehyung mendorong dada Jin kembali menjauh darinya yang membuat Jin menatapya kesal setengah mati.

"Tujuh menit itu, sudah cukup untuk-mu hyung!" goda Taehyung balas dendam. Jin mengusap wajahnya gusar. Dia benar-benar bisa gila karena namja manis itu. Jin kembali tersenyum miring, Taehyung mempermainkannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Taehyung segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan sebelum Jin menahan tangannya lagi. Jin menyusulnya dan duduk di depannya.

"Darimana kau belajar dari semua itu?" tanya Jin curiga. Taehyung tersenyum puas.

"Dari buku yang berada di kamar Wonshik hyung dan Hoseok hyung!" jawab Taehyung jujur. Jin menepuk pundaknya. Kini, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Taehyung sudah waras sekarang tentu saja dia memiliki hak untuk memasuki kamar siapa saja di rumah ini karena dia sudah menjadi bagian di rumah tua dan besar itu. tapi, kenapa harus dua namja pembuat onar itu?

"Kau tahu kan, siapa yang paling mesum di antara kami?"

"Nde, tentu saja kau dan Taekwoon hyung!"

"Eh!"

"Wonshik hyung itu begitu polos bahkan aku ingat saat mereka pergi samar-samar aku mendengar Jaehwan hyung mengatakan cinta padanya. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan. Dan Hoseok hyung, dia namja yang sangat lucu!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menuduhku dan Taekwoon hyung?"

"Bukankah Taekwoon hyung pernah memiliki kekasih? Kekasihnya manis sekali! Mungkin saja, mereka pernah melakukan—hyung tahu kan maksudku?" Jin bersumpah dalam hatinya, saat mereka semua kembali nanti ia berjanji akan mengubur hidup-hidup namja yang bernama Kim Wonshik dan Jung Hoseok itu.

"Lalu, kenapa denganku?"

"Karena—kau barus aja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" oh, lihatlah kedua pipi Taehyung kembali merah merona. Taehyung menunduk dan Jin tersenyum bangga.

 _"_ _Ciuman pertama? Ah, aku ingin merasakan lebih dari sekedar ciuman!"_ batin Jin mesum.

 **TBC**

Anyeong reader tercinta, ada yang nunggu fict ini?. Mian, fict ini udah hampir sebulan enggak aku lanjut. Semoga lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan-nde. Dan, juga di chap ini aku kasih moment sedikit buat JinV semoga kalian puas-ya? Next chap aku banyakin dan juga couple yang lainnya.

Mian, kalau typo banyak bertebaran. Untuk sekedar catetan Jee masuki Seventeen disini, dan Seventeen buat nambah peran. Ada yang keberatan? Jee harap gak ada yang masalah ya.

Special thank to:

 **Reiya zuanfu | Aiko Vallery | Key Love VIXX | Zoldyk | Sky Onix | TaeKai | Irmagination | Dhantieee | Bangtandumb | Hime Karuru | Gahee28 | Aya**

Dan juga yang udah follow, fav, dan baca fict abal-abal Jee ini. kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Jeongmall Kamsahamnida!

See you in next chapter!

Anyeong!


End file.
